Inuyasha:A Victorian Love Story
by Nekomon
Summary: At long last updated..oh you know the summary by now!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes, it is I, Nekomon, who has returned to you! With a new fic! ::coughs::..aheh..yes… this one just popped into my head and I don't think anyone's done it before, so I just had to get it down! I hope you like it! To all my reviewers: I'll make a special section for yous at the end, or at the beginning of each chapter, so if you want your name up here, REVIEW!!!

This story takes place in a small town in England during 1850, a pretty good time in the Victorian Era.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co. isn't owned by me. DON'T RUB IT IN ALREADY!!

Chapter 1: A new beginning for Kagome

"Miss Kagome," A young servant girl whispered. "Miss Kagome please wake up. It is time." The servant girl shook Kagome's shoulder gently.

"Mnh…I am awake now Ayako." Kagome mumbled sitting up slowly. She wiped her eyes and stretched. "So much to do today!" she yawned.

Her servant bowed and quietly replied, "Breakfast is promptly at 8:00 Miss Kagome."

"Ok Ayako." Kagome said, climbing out of her plush bed and walking to her window. Opening the shades and the glass doors she stepped out to the balcony to look over their land. "Oh, Ayako," she said turning around, but her servant girl had disappeared. Shrugging, Kagome turned back and sighed happily, breathing in the flowery smell of the garden below. Resting her arms on the smooth rock of her balcony, Kagome could see far and wide. The sun's rays brushed against her skin giving it a soft glow.

"Miss Kagome," Ayako said softly. Kagome turned around. "Your bath is ready Miss Kagome."

"Oh, thank you Ayako." She replied, stepping from the balcony and walking to the glamorous bath next to her room.

Humidity suddenly hit her as she opened the doors. She smiled to herself. Ayako was the perfect servant girl. She learned quickly and did things without question. She always remembered that Kagome loved to take steaming hot baths, so she would always be relaxed and ready for her day. Slipping out of her night clothes and stepping into the hot bath, Kagome leaned back and sighed as the hot water massaged her skin. Her thoughts began to wander as she observed her bathroom. Something she did everyday, but as her mind drifted things started to feel different.

_It's been forever since I've seen my real home._ Kagome thought. _Back to Japan…not here in Norband. Why did Mother think that this would ease her pain, by moving away? Did she want to forget Father forever? I don't even remember him! It's her fault for that…it would have been nice to have some memory of him. But we had to have moved here before Souta was born. _

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts and she jumped up. "Miss Kagome?"

It was Ayako.

"Y-Yes Ayako?" Kagome stammered.

"It is almost time for breakfast Miss Kagome; you know how your mother gets…when you are late." Ayako hesitated quietly.

"Oh, already? Well I must be getting ready then! I don't want to upset Mother!" Kagome cried, jumping from the bath and wrapping a towel around her.

"What colour would you like to wear today Miss Kagome?" Ayako asked, stepping toward the closet.

"You always know what looks best Ayako, I'll let you choose today." Kagome replied, drying herself off as she walked from the bathroom.

_Of course you would never want to upset Mother. _Kagome thought a tad bit scornfully. _Ever since we've moved here she's taken on a new attitude toward everything…I can't even remember the last time as a child that I actually had fun. Well…the kind of fun I used to have before everything went downhill._

_Mother went into mourning for two whole years after Father passed. For a whole year and one day, she wore nothing but black, and she didn't wear any jewelry. Not even the earrings Father had given her as an anniversary present. She even wore a black veil made of crepe everyday to show everyone that she was mourning. She never left the house without wearing it. Then, slowly, she began to wear colours again…and her jewelry. I remember she had the entire household wearing black for an entire two years! Except for Souta and me. It was against the law to have children be in mourning for more than one year_.

She reached over and picked up her white drawers. The bottoms were embroidered with roses and they buttoned in the back. She stood as she pulled them up over her waist and slipped her arms through the very short sleeves. Next, she reached back to button them. Turning around she picked up her chemise. Also a white undergarment, it resembled a gown that went down a little past her knees.

Next came the garment that Kagome dread the most, the corset. Ayako stepped from Kagome's closet as Kagome slipped the corset on. Standing behind her, she quickly laced it up as Kagome held onto one of her bedposts.

"Ready Miss Kagome?" Ayako asked quietly.

Kagome closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the post. "Yes, I'm ready."

Pulling with all of her strength, Ayako tightened the corset, causing it to crush Kagome's sides together.

Kagome breathed in sharply, she hated this. It was so painful! And the worst part was…it wasn't even over yet.

"Are you alright Miss Kagome?" Ayako blinked.

"Yes yes." Kagome breathed. "Proceed."

Soon the corset was tight enough and Kagome stood for awhile and waited for her body to adjust. She took a couple of deep breaths.

Next came the under petticoat. She had heard stories from older women during tea with her mother how they had used to have to wear many, many under petticoats to get the hoop look. Luckily, the hoop petticoat was made and there was no longer a need for excessive wear of the under petticoat.

After that, the over petticoat came on, with its embroidered hem with yellow wild flowers. Kagome was beginning to get weary.

And finally, her dress could be put on! Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Ayako buttoned up the maroon Fan Front Bodice dress. Dark colours were all the fashion this year, whereas a couple of years ago, brighter colours and patterns were fashionable. The dress was expensive. It was cartridge pleated with a three flounced skirt and tight-fitting sleeves with a high neck to complete it.

Kagome flopped down onto her bed and her skirt immediately flew up. Ayako was there instantly and helped her into her boots.

"We're almost done Ayako!" Kagome sighed.

"Yes Miss Kagome, we are almost done." Ayako replied.

Once Ayako had Kagome's boots laced up she helped her stand and move to her vanity. She went about curling Kagome's hair with the new curling iron in small ringlets. Pulling her long raven hair up into what looked like a large half bun, Ayako finished the look by pinning the half bun down. She pulled some of the ringlets forward in front of her ears, and brushed a little at the ringlets in the back that fell down to Kagome's shoulder blades. Next, she finished by putting a Chinese clip at the base of the half bun, stretching out the long strands of pearl beads that were attached.

"Now Miss Kagome," Ayako said. "We are finished."

"Beautiful job Ayako," Kagome replied standing up. "As always." She smiled.

Ayako bowed. "Thank you Miss Kagome."

Kagome left her room feeling a little tired, but hungry. When she reached downstairs to the dining room, her mother and brother were already seated at the table. Luckily, her mother was already in deep conversation with someone else. Kagome had just planted herself in her seat when a maid rang the silver bell for breakfast.

"Please excuse me for a moment, well everyone is here." Mrs. Higurashi proclaimed. She always looked, well more like glared about the table anytime they were supposed to gather to see if everyone was there. On time. Consequences were harsh if you were ever late to the table. It wasn't proper etiquette.

_Everything is about etiquette with mother now. _Kagome thought.

Soon the morning tea was served. Keemun tea from China, served with milk or lemon. Never should one mix the two. It was seen as barbaric to do so. Kagome liked to switch every other day.

"Milk or lemon for today Miss Kagome?" a maid, Hideyo asked, bending over with a tray of lemon slices and a small tin tea kettle of milk.

"Milk today Hideyo." Kagome replied. Hideyo picked up the kettle and began to pour milk in Kagome's tea.

"That's enough Hideyo," Mrs. Higurashi spoke over her cup just as two drops were put into Kagome's tea. "We don't want little Kagome getting fat."

"Yes Miss Higurashi." Hideyo replied, straightening and walking over to the guest and bending over once again. "Milk or lemon in your tea today sir?"

Kagome lifted her cup daintily and sipped silently. She couldn't even taste the milk in her tea! She sighed as she set down her cup. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes immediately darted from her cup to her daughter. She sat down her cup and folded her hands in her lap.

"No sighing at the table Kagome. It is not lady-like, and as a matter of fact, ladies do not sigh at all! I don't know what has gotten into you lately Kagome! First all of that milk put into your tea, and now sighing at the table! Did Miss Kaede not teach you your manners well?!"

Souta looked back and forth between his mother and sister. "Do not worry Kagome; you'll get it right next-

"And now you Souta! You know better! Children should be seen and not heard!"

Poor Souta quieted quickly and went back to his tea. Kagome stared at her hands in her lap.

"Acting so rude in front of our guest!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. Kagome raised her head slowly. The guest was a man! A quite handsome one at that now that she had gotten a good look at him.

He cleared his throat and spoke clearly in a soothing tone. "Hello Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome this is Tomoshi Miroku," her mother said. "He is here to offer you something."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Marriage? Was he going to propose to her right at breakfast?! She wasn't ready for this! She was only 15! He had to be, at least 19 or 20! Of course…such marriages weren't too uncommon. But she could tell right off that they weren't right for each other. It was custom in that time to marry someone of your complete opposite. This man, from what she could tell so far, was just like her. Calm and collected, proper, and rich! This marriage wouldn't go well at all! She could tell from the look on her mother's face that she had already accepted his offer. She wouldn't have a real choice in the matter at all. Even if she didn't' accept his proposal, if her mother had, she was doomed for life.

She looked at him. He was handsome yes, with his jet black hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail! Very uncommon for this age. His suit was neatly cleaned and the dark navy suited him well. He had a twinkle in his eyes that made Kagome wary of him. Her heart started to break when the feeling of dread came over her.

"Miss Higurashi," he said turning to her. "I am here as a messenger from Sesshoumaru."

Kagome straightened at that. So he wasn't here for her hand in marriage? Her heart soared! It flew above the clouds and into whatever was up there! She couldn't be any happier! But wait, what did the richest man in Norband want with her? Oh no, what if he was here to ask for her hand in marriage for Sesshoumaru? It was funny really; he was quite the mysterious man. Only few have seen him, and though it was heard that he was very proper and respectful, he carried no last name. Some said he was dangerous because he had no last name. Kagome had only seen a glimpse of him as he was entering his carriage. She thought she had seen a glint of silver on his back.

"He would like you to come and see him around the next tea time." Miroku said in his sultry voice.

Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the clock. Well it will be a couple of hours until the next tea time Kagome so I want you to get ready as soon as breakfast is over."

"I will accompany you on the way there Miss Higurashi." Miroku added.

"May we walk?" Kagome asked hopefully. "It is such a nice day out and it would be such a shame to waste it riding in a stuffy carriage. And Sesshoumaru's mansion isn't very far from here anyway."

Mrs. Higurashi sniffed. "That will be fine, Hideyo, where is breakfast? We are famished!"

"Coming Miss Higurashi!" Hideyo called.

Morning always went by fast for Kagome. It was the time after morning when she had to change that went by the slowest. When Mrs. Higurashi warned her from downstairs that it was about time she needed to start getting ready, Ayako was already there with a satin emerald green evening dress, also cartridge pleated with a three flounced skirt. It hung off the shoulders and the sleeves were a little looser. The bottom reached to the floor easily. Soon Kagome was at her vanity again and Ayako was busy with her hair. She pretty much just redid the whole thing and put different clips in it, this time an emerald jewel with small beads hanging from it on either side of the half bun. An emerald necklace was placed about Kagome's neck, and she held her dark green coloured lace fan closed neatly in her lap. A bonnet was placed over her head gently and tied it under her chin.

She stood up and sighed. "Well, once again you have done a beautiful job Ayako."

"I try my best Miss Kagome." Ayako said quietly bowing. "You had better be off Miss Kagome; you know how Miss Higurashi doesn't like it when you're late."

"Yes, yes I must be going. Good-bye Ayako!" Kagome called, making her way downstairs.

Once she reached the bottom her mother gave her the once over and Miroku offered her his arm. Taking it, they walked from her mother's estate to the main street where there was a bustle of many people walking through the many shops. Kagome loved to get out of the house and watch the people hustle and bustle about. Carriages of old couples, new couples, friends, family and new acquaintances past by, the colourful horses trotting happily next to one another. Miroku was the perfect gentleman while escorting her to Sesshoumaru's mansion. He let her stop at any shop she wanted and look around while he stayed outside and conversed with people passing by.

Soon they came to a smaller part of town, where everything wasn't as hurried as the main part. Things felt different here, and Kagome felt slightly uneasy at how the mood changed so suddenly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all to walk. Suddenly she felt Miroku's arm slip from hers and she stopped as he turned to her.

"I must leave you for a moment Miss Kagome, it will only be for a few minutes, and then I shall return. Wait here." He said, then turned and walked off. Kagome looked past him to see a group of young girls maybe about her age or older standing near a small candy shop, laughing and giggling at one another. Kagome hmphed.__

_How rude of him to leave me in a place like this to go… to go and chase after those girls! I was so very wrong about this Tomoshi Miroku!!_

She folded and unfolded her fan impatiently and glared around at the smaller part of town. People still passed by occasionally, and the shops didn't seem any more happier or open than the shops in the main part of town, but it still gave Kagome a shaky feeling. Her eyes scanned the area after she glared at Miroku's back as he flirted and got cheeky with the women by the candy shop, looking at the various people walking by or stacking crates for a shop. Her eyes fell on a small group in particular, not very far from her at all. Three men, one in a blood red suit, and the other two in what looked like dark grays. The man in the blood red suit caught her eye the most. A very unusual colour to wear, very rare for someone to be so outspoken as such.

_Hmph, it's probably just some commoner who saved up his money to try and look rich!_ Kagome thought scornfully, sniffing. But she couldn't take her eyes off of that suit. Suddenly, he looked over at her and their eyes met. Kagome started a bit, gasping. _His eyes! W-What is wrong with his eyes?!_ Her mind screamed. Her deep blue eyes met with amber eyes that shined like gold in the sun. Their eyes poured into each other's, a blank stare shared between the two, until his eyes widened like something came over him and Kagome turned away, blushing.

"Uh…just a minute…I'll be right back; I think I just saw somebody I knew."

Kagome took a peek over her shoulder and her hear raced. He was walking over to her! She smacked her cheeks some to try to get rid of the blush and opened her fan to give herself some fresh air, hoping that would help. She straightened when she felt his presence on her back and jumped a little when his voice came out, soft, quiet, and hesitant.

"E-Excuse me…" he said, his voice wavering a little. Kagome turned around and looked up to see the handsomest man she had ever seen! He looked to be about a little older than she was. His face was perfect; his eyes were…they were stunning! Nothing like she had ever seen before. He took her breath away and she put a hand to her chest to see if her heart was still beating.

His eyes searched her face. It was her! It had been so long since he had seen her! He thought she had abandoned him and left with someone else. But she was here now. His darling Kikyou!

"Kikyou, you have returned to me!" He cried wrapping his arms around her. Definitely something one does not do in public. "I missed you Kikyou," He said, running his hands up her back. "I thought you had left me, where did you go?"

Kagome stood frozen for a second before she broke free from his embrace, causing her bonnet to untie and fall violently from her head. Some of her ringlets had freed themselves and fell across her flustered face as she reeled back and slapped this cheeky man a good one.

"I do not know who this _Kikyou _is sir, but I am not her! How _dare_ you come up to me in such a way and wrap your arms around me! How _dare_ you speak to me in such a way! I do not know who you are but you should be thrown in jail with the rest of your lowly kind for daring to come up to a high-class woman such as me and do devilish things!" Kagome fumed.

His hand went to his cheek as he stumbled back, his hat falling from his head onto the ground. His face went from astonishment to anger as he whirled on her, getting close. The harsh slap of reality sinking in as the burning sensation that flowed across his cheek from her daintily gloved hand. This was definitely not Kikyou!

"You definitely aren't Kikyou." He snorted, picking up his hat and tilting it slightly forward. "Kikyou was so much prettier than you are, and a lot smarter from what I can tell by the looks of you."

Kagome's face flushed with anger. "What?! I-I don't believe you! You speak to me as though we were equal! You are nothing but a _commoner _in disguise! I should have you thrown in jail!!" she cried, turning around and picking up her bonnet, huffily slamming it onto her head and stomping off toward Miroku.

"HA! You wouldn't know a commoner if he came and smacked you in your stupid face girl!" The man cried out after her, his friends laughing at her.

"We're leaving," Kagome said, grabbing onto Miroku's arm. "_Now." _

"Yes Miss Higurashi!" Miroku gulped, being dragged off by the angry girl. "Good evening to you ladies!" He cried, trying to tip his hat to them, while they giggled after him.

Kagome had fumed all the way to Sesshoumaru's mansion and was glad to get away from the cheeky boy, no longer giving him the dignity of calling him a man.

_Oh…if Mother had seen the way I had acted back there, she would have cooked my goose for sure!_ Kagome thought, glad that her mother had decided not to help escort her there.

Soon they were inside, and Kagome had been seated at a large table, set for three. Maids and butlers went about everywhere, making a chatter as they went. She could hear the tinkering of dishes as tea and other things were being prepared and she wondered how long it would be that she would have to wait for Sesshoumaru. It would be very rude to make her wait and it was something that her mother had taught her not to stand for.

Suddenly a man stepped into the dining room. He was very tall and han-…no, he was almost…beautiful! Kagome tried not to stare as she got her first look at the mysterious Sesshoumaru as he seemed to glide his way to the table. His suit was neatly put on, and the dark blue-purple suited him well. His hair was…his hair was white! Kagome's eyes widened as she took in his hair. It was long…also something not practiced at all during this time. A long, low ponytail of silvery-white hair hung down his back like a blanket of magic. Remembering her manners, Kagome stood and curtsied daintily for him and he took her hand and kissed it lightly, making her blush a little.

"Miss Higurashi Kagome?" He said in a deep voice. Miroku's voice was a disgrace compared to Sesshoumaru's!

"Y-Yes." Kagome stammered, looking up into his face. _Get a hold of yourself! This is not how a young lady should act! _Her mother's voice rang through her mind.

He gestured toward her chair and she sat down. No sooner than when he sat did a maid come and serve the tea. Kagome remembered not to take a drink until business had been discussed at least a full sentence or two before.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I called you here to ask of you to do something for me." He said calmly.

_He's not going to ask me to marry him? Darn…_ Kagome almost pouted, but stopped herself. She looked at him again and was startled to find that his eyes were the same colour as the boy's back in the street. Were they related? _No..they couldn't be! Sesshoumaru is of high class! That…that boy couldn't be any lower than dirt! _

"I have…a little girl that needs to be taught how to be a lady." He said simply.

_Well that definitely isn't a marriage proposal…_ Kagome thought. "A little girl? Is she here?"

"Yes. Midori, send for Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

Soon, a little girl with ringlets all over her tiny head entered the room in a satin, dark blue dress. Cartridge pleated of course, with bows along the bottom of three flounces.

"This is Miss Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as the girl came to him. "Say hello, Rin."

"Rin say hi to you Miss Kagome!" The girl beamed. Kagome's heart melted. Such a sweet little girl. She looked as though she were the kind to obey easily. There was so much she learned from Miss Kaede, could she really handle teaching a little girl the same things?

Yes. "I would love to teach Rin how to be a lady." Kagome said smiling toward the little girl, and then glancing up at Sesshoumaru, who tilted his head in approval.

"It is settled then. You will come here every morning from breakfast to dinner and work with Rin until she has become a lady. You will be something like, her nanny." Sesshoumaru proclaimed.

Kagome dipped her head a little, since nodding was barbaric and done by only the low class. "I will speak with Mother promptly when I get home." She said.

"Rin cannot wait until Miss Kagome comes to teach Rin!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Kagome reached forward and picked up her cup of tea. No sooner had she put it to her lips and sipped had a bang come from behind her and someone stepped into the dining room.

Sesshoumaru stood up and motioned for the person to come near. "Miss Higurashi Kagome, I do believe you haven't met my brother, Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up from her cup and almost spat out her tea. She set her up down as calmly as she could and forced it down. They met eyes. Her eyes widened and his narrowed slightly in recognition.

It was _him_!

A/N: Gah! That took FOREVER to type up! ::wipes her sweaty brow:: well, hope you liked it! I'm not sure if the other chapters will be as long…I just wanted to get this far on the first chapter with this one. And NO this is NOT a Kag/Sess! Sorry Kag/Sessers, you'll have to get your fix somewhere else! Flames will be used for a romantic setting in my living room for my fireplace near my bearskin rug, so don't waste your finger power! Simple as dat! Until next time readers!

Nekomon


	2. The Pleasant Walk Home

A/N: You luv me, you really luv me!! Wait..no…you love my fic. Well…I can take a hint..::sniffs::.. alright..moving on!

ON WITH THE FIC

Chapter 2: The Pleasant Walk home

_It was HIM! _ Kagome's mind screamed.

"Inuyasha, this will be the young lady that will teach Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "Her name is Miss Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome stood and, much to her dismay curtsied slowly. He reached for her hand and she almost jerked it away, but remembered her manners. He took it and slowly bent over to kiss it, a sly grin on his face.

"Stuck-up bitch." He whispered only for Kagome to hear. The corners of her mouth jerked down and her eyebrows furrowed for a split second before she put on a fake smile. He stood and turned around causing Kagome to get a good look at his hair. Her eyes widened. His hair shone silvery-white just as his brother's.

_Well duh Kagome, they are BROTHERS. _

Inuyasha's hair fell thick along his back, not restrained by a band like his brother. Kagome wondered why she hadn't noticed it before when she had seen the young man in broad daylight.

_Too busy yelling at him to notice. _Kagome thought.

The difference between the two bothers was easy to see. Sesshoumaru's etiquette surpassed any man she had known, and he was well kept, certainly a good catch for any woman who was lucky enough to snatch his heart and actually want it. Inuyasha…she didn't want to think about _him. _But it seemed whoever this Kikyou was, definitely had Inuyasha wound around her finger, as to have him mistake _her _for the girl so easily and to come up to her in such a way.

"Please excuse my brother Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru apologized. "he is still angry with me for making him leave Edo and move here. He is somewhat rebelling against society by trying not to be a gentleman. He tries to get away with as much as possible without getting himself put in jail." Sesshoumaru eyed his brother impatiently.

"I see." Kagome said looking toward Inuyasha, who in turn winked at her with the eye closest to her, so his brother could not see.

"Well _excuse _me I'm going to my room." He said, the sarcastic effort to sound proper dripping from his lips. Turning, he started for his room, when he felt Sesshoumaru's eyes boring a hole into his back, and just suddenly remembered his "manners." Stepping to Kagome, he took her hand and gave it a small peck again. Straightening, he went for his room again, only to stop momentarily near her ear. "This will be hell for you," he purred heatedly into her ear. "I _promise._"

The hairs on Kagome's neck prickled and her eyebrow twitched a little.

"I apologize once more for my brother's…incompetence." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha turned on his heel and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Ooi! Who are you calling-

"I believe that I must be going." Kagome said, picking up her things. "Is Miroku still around to escort me home?" she asked.

Giggling suddenly came from the kitchen and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, Kagome blushed, and Rin looked around confused.

"Inuyasha, you will escort Miss Higurashi home." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open and narrowed in anger at his brother. Rin whimpered and stood behind Sesshoumaru, clinging to his pant leg.

"_She _can walk her own damn self home!" Inuyasha growled. "Or, since you like her so much, why don't YOU walk her home!"

"I will not." Sesshoumaru said.

"Keh, don't think I'm going to do it just because you don't want people seeing you!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome growled inwardly. What was up with these two?! Were they actually arguing over who HAD to walk her home? Like it was some kind of BURDEN to them?! _One would think it to be an HONOR to walk a lady of my stature home!_

"There is no one else, Inuyasha, you will do it." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and fehed. Rarely did Sesshoumaru lose his patience with his stubborn brother. Today…was an exception. Growling, he took his hand from his pocket and, in a very ungentlemanly-like way, slammed it down on the table, causing everyone to jump. Rin let go of his pant leg and backed away, her eyes wide.

"Inuyasha," He said through clenched teeth. "you _will _walk Miss Higurashi home, you _will _ do it in a gentleman-like manner, and **THAT IS FINAL!**"

Kagome gasped, putting a hand to her chest and Inuyasha looked a bit dumbfounded. Only for a second.

"Keh! Let's go wench before I get angry!" he said, walking towards the door. A butler was near the closet, ready with his hat.

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who had already revamped and returned to his regular self. Rin was once again clinging to his pant leg, but she didn't look afraid anymore.

"I will send a carriage for you tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome curtsied low in thanks and as a farewell. She didn't say anything in response.

"WILL YOU COME ON ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO BE KISSING THE DAMN FLOOR, GET YOUR ASS UP AND LETS GO!" Inuyasha barked from the door, his impatience clearly showing.

Kagome quickly walked toward the door, pulling on her gloves and fastening her bonnet strings under her chin. The door was opened and they walked out, the day already beginning to end.

As they walked along the property, Kagome suddenly remembered something, and hooked her hand in the crook of Inuyasha's arm. He glared down at her but didn't say anything, just kept going at a fast pace.

"Inuyasha…that's an interesting name," Kagome said, trying to get some small talk in. "Your brother said that you moved from Tokyo, so you are Japanese also?"

Inuyasha growled. "For someone who's supposed to be teaching a child how to be a lady, you don't seem to remember the fucking rules yourself!"

Kagome looked at him for a moment in wonder, confused as to what he meant. When it hit her, she blushed furiously and looked at the ground. He smirked.

_Never pry into the private matters of others._

_Do not speak unless you are spoken to._

"Yes, but you do forget also," Kagome retorted politely. "never correct one in public, do not use profanity or vulgar language in the presence of a lady."

Inuyasha made an abrupt stop. Kagome jerked forward before glaring at him and turning around. "It is rude to stop in public unless I want to!" Kagome said.

"I don't see a lady around here." Inuyasha said, looking at her blankly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kagome blinked. He was so confusing sometimes! "You don't see a lady…why are you looking for- She peered at him closely and could see he was trying very hard to control his laughter. "You! Ooh how dare you!"

Inuyasha held in for as long as he could. Kagome looked flustered and angry. His laughter rang out on the streets, and some people stopped and looked. They didn't stare though, it was bad to do so.

Luckily, they hadn't made it to the main part of town, so his laughter only rang out on a pretty empty street. Kagome was still flustered and upset though.

"You are very rude you know that?!" She said.

"I didn't want to walk your pampered ass home anyway, so just shut up and go along for the ride Miss Etiquette. If you know your rules so well, you shouldn't be talking to me for a long time now!" he laughed.

"Oooooh!" She grumbled.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk, Inuyasha occasionally sneaking a glance at her.

_Why does she look like Kikyou so much?! _He thought grudgingly. _She acts somewhat like Kikyou…all into this etiquette shit. It doesn't make any damn sense to me! Where the hell is her house so I can leave already?!_

He hmphed his impatience and Kagome looked up at him, only to see him staring straight ahead with a glare on his face. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her looking at him.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" He snapped. "Trying to find me doing something wrong so you can point it out later?!"

Kagome blushed and whispered a quiet, "No." She whipped out her fan and fanned herself quickly. Blushing so much was making it a little warm for her!

It was a time for couples that day, they were everywhere! As soon as they hit the main street there were men and women arm in arm walking together as far as the eye could see! Married couples, new couples, old couples, engaged couples, just everywhere!

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. _Look at all of these pitiful fools walking around looking all lovey-dovey. Keh! I'd better walk faster so I can hurry up and get back through this shit._

"Hurry up wench." Inuyasha said, tugging on Kagome's arm and walking a little faster. "And stop waving that fan around like you're blowing out a fucking fire!"

"Hmph!" Kagome said, fanning herself faster just to spite him.

Meanwhile…

On the other side of a building just around the corner from our grumbling duo, a couple walked arm in arm talking happily…somewhat.

"I never said we were a couple!" The girl protested. "You are only escorting me to the store! Nothing more!"

"Oh but I see it as more," The man replied. "You picked me to escort you for some specific reason, didn't you?"

_Because your wallet is like a pig's belly; bloated._ She thought smiling behind her fan.

"It wasn't more than that!" She sniffed. "You are escorting me and carrying my things back, that is all!"

The couple continued their dispute, walking quickly down the street. As they turned the corner, the girl saw a familiar face and a familiar fan motion. In shock she stopped, mouth gapped slightly and her fan collapsed to the ground.

The man quickly saw this action and his heart soared. He knew what that meant!

"You dropped your fan my dearest!" He clutched her hands in his and brought them to his chest. "I belong to you just as you belong to me, no words could express what I'm feeling right now I-

"Is that Kagome?" The girl questioned the air, not noticing her escort's unacceptable manor. Her eyes watched the fan she was waving closely and determined the speed. Her eyes then darted toward the girl, who looked quite flustered, and the man, who looked as though he could kill anyone with his eyes. Turning to her escort, and realizing what he was doing, she snatched her hands from his and bent to pick up her fan quickly. "Let's go, hurry!" she said, pulling on the man.

Rushing forward, she quickly looked left and right. It was really crowded out on the main street, so if she hollered, maybe none would be the wiser…still…she didn't want to risk losing face in front of such a large crowd. But…this was important!

"K-Kagome!" The girl cried as they got within a good distance of them. Few people turned to look, and luckily none turned to look at her.

Kagome's head snapped up when she heard someone calling her name. Looking around she found no one.

"Kagome!"

She looked around again and still found no one. Was someone trying to play a sick game with her?! She looked up at Inuyasha, whose facial expression hadn't changed since the last time they talked.

"Will you stop that?!" Kagome steamed, stopping. The madder she got, the hotter it got. She fanned herself furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about woman? I haven't done anything!" He snapped, yanking her forward. "We don't have time for your petty _games._"

"Don't you pull on me like that you heathen! Stop calling my name and make it sound as though someone else is doing it!" She cried, glaring at him.

"Kagome!"

"See?! Stop this nonsense right now!"

"MY FUCKING LIPS HAVEN'T EVEN MOVED!"

Several people stopped and looked at his outburst, and Kagome furiously blushed, thus turning up the heat on her body much more. The fan continued its vicious flapping, and once some had seen the fan, they would nod and walk along their way, as if they understood.

"Kagome, I can't believe it!"

Kagome turned. "Huh? Oh! Sango! It was you!" she cried, fanning herself gratefully.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sango cried excitedly.

"Congratulations!" The man said, extending his hand to shake Inuyasha's.

"What the hell are _you _talking about Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Why, Kagome's statement of course!" Sango replied, giving him a look.

"What? What statement?" Kagome said, looking a bit bewildered.

"Don't you know Kagome?" Sango asked, frowning a little. "Fanning yourself in such a way…you're telling everyone how much you love Inuyasha! I'm…very surprised he didn't see it himself!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. Kagome's mouth gapped open and they quickly tore their arms from each other's, backing away some.

"I didn't know what that meant, really Sango! I didn't mean it! It was just so hot, and he was making me angry and, oh dear!" Kagome flustered, fanning herself.

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back, grinning from ear to ear. "And to think, you just met today and already you are confessing your love for one another!"

"The hell I am!" Inuyasha cried, smacking Miroku's hand away. "She's the one fanning herself like a maniac! I had nothing to do with the matter! I am taking this bitch home and that is all!"

Reaching aside, he snatched Kagome by the arm and stormed off.

"Come by later Sango, please!" Kagome was able to say before she was taken away.

For the rest of the walk home, not a word was said, and Kagome had put her fan away hastily.

Kagome said in the garden with a book near the pond. She had been reading the book for a little while, when her thoughts ran back to earlier that morning.

"Kikyou, you have returned to me!"… "I missed you Kikyou, I thought you had left me, where did you go?"

Kagome blushed remembering how he had held her. He was so close…and his hands had moved up her back slowly. She immediately stopped blushing when she remembered who he had thought she was.

_"I do not know who this Kikyou is sir, but I am not her! How dare you come up to me in such a way and wrap your arms around me! How dare you speak to me in such a way! I do not know who you are but you should be thrown in jail with the rest of your lowly kind for daring to come up to a high-class woman such as I and do devilish things!"_

She smirked to herself as she thought of how well she had said that. She had made it clear that she wasn't his darling Kikyou and he shouldn't have put his hands on her that way! Still…she frowned a little. What was this Kikyou to Inuyasha? Were they engaged? No…wouldn't Sesshoumaru have said something when he had introduced them? Maybe…

She could see Inuyasha as one to being taken already…he wasn't terribly ugly. _Well…not ugly at all_, Kagome mused. He was tall, handsome…a little loud-mouthed and outspoken, but he walked with a certain kind of tone…that made her feel safe. She smiled to herself. She didn't know him very well, and she could get to know him better over the time she was to teach Rin. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all. Kagome could see herself getting together with such a person. Maybe, maybe even _date _Inuyasha.

_"You definitely aren't Kikyou." He snorted, picking up his hat and tilting it slightly forward. "Kikyou was so much prettier than you are, and a lot smarter from what I can tell by the looks of you."_

That thought snapped her back into reality and she sat up straight, slamming her book shut. _ Was he saying that I looked dumb?! _Kagome fumed. _Ugh! I could never, ever, EVER see myself dating such…such filth as he! _She stood up. _If he wants to play that game, then fine! I will continue in my lady-like manner and let him be the fool! From here on, he and I are ENEMIES!_

Kagome's heart pumped furiously with anger as she whirled around to stomp inside, the evening sun beginning to set, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me!" She cried, putting a hand to her chest and looking up from the ground.

"It's alright Kagome, it's just me!" Sango said laughing.

"Oh Sango, it's you!" Kagome said, gesturing toward a chair near the bench she was seated at.

Sango sat down. "You wanted me to come over?"

Kagome stared at her blankly for a moment before jumping up a little. "Oh, now I remember!" She said, reaching over to a small porcelain table and set the book down and picking up her fan.

Sango blinked at her, not knowing what she had in mind.

Kagome blushed. "I…need your help so I don't make the same mistake again as I did this morning." She said, looking shyly at her friend.

Sango smiled. "You want me to teach you the language of the fan."

"Yes." Kagome said smiling.

"Alright," Sango said, sitting on the edge of the chair and opening her fan. "I'll teach you the opened-fan ones first, then we can move on to the closed ones."

Sango sat up straight and ran her fingers along the fan's ribs. "This means, I want to talk to you."

Kagome mirrored her actions. "I want to talk to you.." she repeated, placing that in her mind.

Next, she lifted the fan and began to fan herself slowly. "Don't waste your time, I don't care about you."

Kagome followed. "Don't waste your time, I don't care about you."

Then Sango quickened the pace of her fanning. "Now this is what you were doing earlier, I love you so much."

Kagome blushed furiously.

Sango closed her fan and began passing it back and forth from hand to hand. "I see you looking at that other woman."

Kagome laughed. "You must use _that_ one quite a lot!"

Sango looked at her blankly for a moment and then blushed. "That's not funny Kagome!"

"Oh come on you don't find it the least bit funny?" Kagome said giggling.

The friends continued their playful game as Kagome became accustomed to the language of the fan. Soon Sango returned home, and Kagome returned inside for dinner. Night fell and Kagome felt so tired! She was even more so tired than any other day!

As her head fell to her pillow and her eyes closed, she couldn't help but remember the shocked look on Inuyasha's face when Sango and Miroku assumed they had engaged. It was genuine, and Kagome hoped she would be able to see it again! _Maybe I should play games like this with him often! _ She thought grinning. Her heart almost stopped when she recalled what she had just thought. If her mother were to find out she was doing such scandalous things at someone's home, or the fact that she was doing them at all…she would probably be disowned! The fear of having to live on her own filled her veins and she shook the thought from her mind completely.

_Although…what Mother doesn't know…couldn't hurt me_...Kagome thought as she drifted off into sleep.

A/N: Whaaaaaaat?! Kagome is having fiendish thoughts about giving Inuyasha a little tease? What's going on here?! So, what did you think? I hoped you liked this chapter too, this time having a little Sango/Miroku moment in there! I didn't describe Sango's dress because I didn't think it was that important…but she will appear in later chapters and I'll be describing her dress then so that kind of evens it out right?

Responses to Reviewers:

Krey-Zey- Thanks! I really try to give readers a picture inside their heads of sceneries and clothes and such! Come back soon! .

Aileen- Yeah, the thought of it makes you wanna roll on the floor laughing doesn't it? Okies…maybe it doesn't...but you get the idea! .

Maeve- Thanks very much! At first I couldn't decide what I wanted to do with this, I mean I had the romance thing down, but the original storyline was digging at my head…to put it in…or not...so I did! I'm glad you liked it! .

Laura-chan- Alright I'll do that! And here it is hope you're reading it! .

Misao CG- I'm sorry Misao! It was a good cliffy though wasn't it? I kinda thought that chapter was kinda getting a little…long so I had to end it there! But don't worry, I'll TRY not to do that again okies? .

Mouser- Ooo, thank you.

StarShine- Thanks. Tell you what, just for you and all the other Sess/Kag fans…I'll add a little Kag/Sess fluff in here somewheres…not saying in this particular chapter...but I've got something in my head right now…::runs to write the idea down for later:: .

Aylee the Dragon- Thank you much much! eats the cookie happily and looks up at her shrine Wow! I never had a shrine befores! Thankies! It would be hard for me too tryin to be a lady like dat and stuff! ::sweatdrops at the flamethrower:: Aheh..no need to get rash! I'm updating now see! I will definitely keep your words of wisdom in mind! They will help me along in life! .

Aurora borealis- I'm so glad you loved it so much! Yes, I believe they...well maybe Kagome (spoiler? Maybe!) will…read on to find out girlie! .

Scorpiogal- Thanks, I'm also glad you think it's actually pretty clever. I wanted to do something different and it took me three months to think this up! (yes..three months x.x) I was thinking about all things that were done, and I couldn't think of anything that hadn't been done..when all of a sudden it just hit me like BOW! I learned pretty much just over the internet, and it's my favorite time in history so I knew a LITTLE (putting much emphasis on little) bit about that era.

Jessicalu- Well the thing is…pretty much all the high class women were this way. I guess she is kind of a bitch but I don't reallllllllllly think so, she's just acting the way that she was taught to. But don't worry. She might change…after all…a romance can change a person .

Embyr- Thanks! The dresses back then were very pretty! Well…some of them…and they changed so much for just the little things, I mean come on! Nobody needs to change clothes that many times a day! But hey, that's how things were. Keep reviewing .

Pyros Nightshade- Don't worry I'm definitely writing more than this! I mean, it would just be senseless not to, and not to mention cruel to my readers,ne? How often do I review? Or do you mean update? I review..well..never if it's my own stories but other peoples stories I do it all the time! As for updating, I usually update when I get a whole chapter or two written out, or I've got the whole chapter in my head and just don't feel like writing it down. Since I'm on summer break, I could update a whole bunch before I start working in July! Keep r/r! .

Invisible Cheese Girl- I know what you're saying! It's like…ok they're practically mortal enemies and people actually write fics about them getting together when CLEARLY it's Inuyasha/Kagome romance in the manga/anime! But, peoples can write about whatever they want to, and if I don't like the idea, I don't have to read it and neither do you!

Vicious-Wolf- More luck to you trying to run away! Especially if you were high class you probably would have been sought after…then again..if you did get far enough away there was a chance that some ebil king/queen type person could get you and you could become their servant or something! I'm not sure if I'd be able to take living in that Era either..so much is put on being proper! Some of all their crazy rules will come out in my fic so keep reading! .

Omote- Yes…I know..I actually do fear the word. It's scary ok!? ::bursts into tears:: ;-;

The Rogue Peach- I have never heard of that book before, is it really good? I'm glad you like it! Oh, and Sango is coming up VERY soon so don't fret my dear peach! And watch out for the fruit salad, you could get hurt!

Anon- Uh..glad you liked it…did you put a small excession on the review button there bud? Or was it one of those situations where your computer had a small stroke and the little box thingy wouldn't go away so you thought if you kept pushin it it would leave? Anyway, hope to see you again .

Naoko Asakura- That's an awesome name! Very original I like it! Hope you'll keep reading this!

NatliePryce- Thanks a lot! I tried to keep them IC but also make that agree with the time period! Inuyasha is a little difficult for me at times, with his mouth and all…but I think this is a pretty good challenge for me .

Kawai Fox- Thanks for reviewing! Hey, this is Inuyasha and Kagome here, you practically EXPECT them to fight right? No surprises here!

Thanks sooooooooooooo much to all you reviewers! I luv you all! ::sniffs:: Oh, and to Omote; I only feared the word because I was afraid of seeming repetitive or something, you know? So I guess I'm not using it enough?? Alright, I'll try and fix that!

Your reviews are what keep me going so please please please please review!

Until next time!

Nekomon


	3. Kagome remembers her mother

A/N: Hii minna! Back again, and I'm quite shocked at the popularity my story has been getting! I didn't really think people would like it because it's almost a history lesson in the making! *sweatdrops* Not really…but anyway, for you, Misao, I am going to start listing websites that I've found with some info on things that you have questions on! Like, the ever so popular, Language of the fan! Also because I just realized I could get in some serious trouble here if I don't, aheh ^.^; And all of the responses to reviews are down there too so..yeah! On with the story!

I've also found a couple of websites with pictures of dresses that I've described (mostly just the style and DEFINITELY not the colour, some of them are reaaaaally bad *shudders*)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Major props go to Rumiko Takahashi and the authors of the websites I used information from.

Chapter 3: Kagome remembers her mother

"Miss Kagome…" A soft, familiar voice said. 

Kagome was instantly awake.  Her heart beat fast as Ayako ran her bath.  She couldn't wait to see Rin's little face light up as she came through the door.  As she relaxed into the hot water her mind began to wander and recall the other day's activities. She remembered how flustered she had been while Inuyasha had grudgingly walked her home. He was just so arrogant and hostile! Not a good gentleman at all! She blushed a little when she saw herself fanning her flustered face and arguing with him.  How loud they had been! People had even stopped and looked, she remembered their faces of annoyance and shock, some turned up in pure distaste. But then the cruel faces and gestures turned into looks of admiration, understanding, and even in some, glee. They would nod and go about their business as if nothing happened at all.  If only she had known what was really going on! She would have put a stop to her behavior at once! 

Suddenly she sat up straight in the bathtub, causing a small amount of water to spill over the porcelain side and splash onto the floor like a small puddle. A large bubble ebbed its way to the middle of the puddle and a rainbow of colours swirled around its surface. Kagome had a shocked look on her face. Realization had slapped her like a horse kicking.

She grinned. "He doesn't understand…" Kagome said slowly and softly to herself. "He…he doesn't!" Immediately she fell into a pile of giggles as she lay back onto the smooth end of the bathtub. She lifted a leg out of the water and into the air and continued to giggle as she watched steam billow off of her slender leg and disappear through teary eyes. "He doesn't understand the language of the fan!" She spilled into another fit of giggles. 

It felt so deliciously good to laugh this way, since it was forbidden to do so. But the sweet taste in Kagome's mouth was not only from getting a chance to be free, but, she found something she could also use against him, in public.

Her joyous moment was immediately ruined by her mother's entrance. Kagome quickly turned her giggles into coughs. Her mother looked down at her with her fierce eyes. They stood there, well Kagome sat and her mother stood, in silence for a while, until her mother's fierce look softened.  Kagome held her breath.

"Kagome dear…" Her mother said. "I know that I didn't just hear my darling daughter giggling to herself in her bathtub."

Kagome swallowed guiltily but refused to breathe. That was the effect her mother had on her. She hoped her anxiety didn't show.

Her mother laughed light and short. "I am very excited for you Kagome." She said smiling. "A whole new experience for you! Thankfully I had the best person to teach you when you were young. You are a picture perfect example of etiquette my dear Kagome. You will remember everything Miss Kaede taught you won't you?"

"Y-Yes Mother." Kagome breathed out. Her mother gave her a quizzing look before dismissing it. 

"Now come and get dressed, you've been in long enough. I took the liberty of picking out your clothes today just to give little Ayako a rest." She said, turning and closing the door.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, lying back onto the bathtub again. Her mother shocked her with the way she burst into the bathroom. She shuddered at the thought of what her mother had laying out for her. 

_Whenever Mother picks something out, it's always horrible and something she bought for me._ Kagome thought a tad bitterly. Her mother had a sense of style, but when it came to Kagome…it seemed as though she were dressing Buyo! She never got the right colours or patterns. Sizing she was good at, but everything else went downhill from there.

Kagome pulled the stopper from the bottom of the tub and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her body and another around her head. Opening the door to her room, she saw her mother seated at her vanity, getting the curling iron ready. Her eyebrow twitched slightly. Her mother was going to do her hair! 

_What hell is she going to put upon my head today? _She thought in dismay as she dried herself off. The last time her mother did her hair it took Ayako days to fix it up to looking right again. Apparently her mother had seen some women walking around with hairstyles that reached the heavens with mountains of curls and imitating the style she liked best on her daughter seemed like a good idea at the time. Until they both discovered, to Kagome's horror and her mother's embarrassment, Mother didn't know what she was doing. By the time this had been figured out, (her mother couldn't even really remember the style clearly) poor Kagome looked like who did it, what for, and why.

_Maybe she'll do something reasonable this time. _Kagome thought as she slipped into her underclothes.

*     *     *

Soon Kagome was dressed and seated at her vanity, her mother behind her. She was dressed in a v-neck day dress with a lace neck cover the colour of ivory. The three-flounced skirt was hemmed in blue lace in a flowery pattern. The dress itself was of a goldish-yellow colour. The sleeves were also hemmed in the same blue lace pattern from the elbows down. A blue satin shawl, her white gloves, and a bonnet; complete with blue ribbons and a white lace neck cover, sat on the edge of her vanity table. She wore the same boots as yesterday, thankfully her mother didn't notice.

"Now we shall get to work on your hair," her mother said as Kagome sat down. "then you shall have a short breakfast, maybe just tea to get you going on your way, and your carriage should be here shortly after that."

Kagome swallowed and gave a small incline of her head forward, like a quick nod without bending the neck too far. That was the closest thing to a nod that her mother would accept.

"Well, lets begin!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, picking up the brush.  "Tell me Kagome, what was Mr. Sesshoumaru's house like when you saw it yesterday?"

"It was exquisite Mother," Kagome replied with a shine in her eyes. "everything was just, neat, clean and perfect! The house was just so big and everything smelled so nice." She remembered to keep everything short and sweet, not only did her mother not like rambling, but it also was not lady-like to do so.

"Wonderful darling." Mrs. Higurashi said. "And what was he like?"

"Well, he was very courteous, nice, and spoke in a very gentlemanly manner." Kagome said slowly, even though just those few words didn't give Sesshoumaru justice.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Was he handsome?"

Kagome blushed a little. "Mother!" She exclaimed. 

"It's just a simple question Kagome," her Mother replied, her smile growing bigger. "he was either handsome or he wasn't, and I would like to know."

Kagome's blushed deepened.  "Well…yes, he was quite handsome. He has something, that no other man does."

Mrs. Higurashi started, thinking that her daughter had done something quite vulgar, but didn't know for sure. She decided to wait and see if Kagome would continue.

"Oh wait, there is someone else who shares a…a feature that Mr. Sesshoumaru has…" Kagome said, trailing off a little.

Mrs. Higurashi relaxed silently scolding herself for thinking such a thing of her daughter. "And what would that be?" She said.

"Well," Kagome said, turning her head a little. "it's so strange Mother. He has a little brother, named Inuyasha." She looked in the mirror for some kind of reaction from her mother and when she didn't see one she continued. "He's around my age, I believe, but what I was trying to say was that their hair is pure white!"

"Hmm yes, I do believe I noticed that before." Mrs. Higurashi said, concentrating on a chunk of Kagome's hair that rebelled against her futile attempts at curling it. "It is most peculiar, but he is practically the richest man in the entire city, so I believe that none would pick at the colour of his hair."

"Not to mention the length!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's long snowy locks. "There is none other man in town with such a length of hair!"

"Yes it is a wonder where they come from isn't it." Her mother replied.

"Oh, they come from Japan Mother, just as us!" Kagome said, remembering what Sesshoumaru had said. "Mr. Sesshoumaru had said something about Inuyasha being angry with him for making him leave Japan and moving here."

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from Kagome's hair and at Kagome's reflection in the mirror. She had almost a girlish look to her now as a smile crossed her face. "Well, now isn't that just a coincidence! I wonder what reason they had to move here from Japan!"

Kagome's mouth went agape in surprise as well did her eyes widen. Her mother, of all people, was acting like a schoolgirl or something trying to get the latest gossip! Suddenly Kagome felt a bond between her mother and herself that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her heart swelled with love as she felt that her old mother had come back, the mother that used to let her run free as a child and be a child, not some stuffy old woman stuck in a younger woman's body.  She missed the old days where her Mother would…Mother her.  Her mind began to go off and dream of the old days.

*~Flashback*~

A younger Kagome and Souta were playing in the backyard. It was a warm summer day and the sky was the prettiest blue, the clouds were at their highest, and the sun shone happier than anything Kagome in her short life. Buyo lay under a tree with a lazy, sleepy face on as usual.  Soon Kagome was lying on the ground next to Buyo on her back, her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing above her and the light wind rustling the leaves softly. Soon a shadow stopped in front of her and she felt eyes upon her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the smiling face of her mother.

"Mama!" Little Kagome cried sitting up. Buyo yawned. 

"I was wondering if you wanted something to drink," Mrs. Higurashi said, and held up a small glass of lemonade. Souta was already downing his glass of the sweet drink. Kagome nodded enthusiastically and took the glass gently from her mother's long fingers. Once the glass had been emptied, she smiled lovingly up at her mother and Mrs. Higurashi returned the smile and sat down beside her daughter. 

"Isn't today beautiful Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said setting an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulling her close. 

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I don't think there has ever been anything prettier."

"Hey! Quit hogging Mama!" A smaller voice cried. It was Souta of course, his jealousy overwhelming his desire to play in mere seconds.  

"Oh come here you!" Mrs. Higurashi said as Souta came over, a pout set across his face. She wrapped her arms around both Souta and Kagome and smiled happily. "There's no other place I would love to be but right here with you two."

Kagome looked up at her mother curiously. "Really?" She said quietly.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, smiling. "Mmhmm." She replied.

Kagome thought for a second and looked up at her mother again. "You mean, you'd rather be here with me and Souta, and not with Papa?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes opened suddenly and she sighed sadly, suddenly looking older and tired as her smile faded slowly. But she nodded and looked down at Kagome. "Yes, I would rather be here with you and Souta, because who would take care of you if I weren't here?"

"Granpa!" Souta cried throwing his hands into the air and laughing. 

Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped at the thought. "Well…at least you would get to learn about the history of every single thing that did anything on this earth." She said thoughtfully.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the thought. "I would die of boredom!" She cried.

Souta stood up and did his best Grandpa impression. "Now you see Kagome," He looked around on the ground for something. Picking up a blade of grass and looking it over for a second he continued. "This blade of grass here wasn't a blade of grass long ago! This is the legend of the…the…ever changing evil big sister eating monster blade of grass!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and clapped at Souta took a bow. Kagome scowled and stuck her tongue out at Souta.

"No no no Souta!" A voice cried out from behind them. "You've got it all wrong! You see, this blade of grass is actually-

"GAH!" Everyone cried, jumping up. Kagome and Souta instantly bolted while Mrs. Higurashi stood her ground. Grandpa came from behind the tree holding up a blade of grass and looked as if he was examining it as though it were an expensive artifact. 

"This blade of grass-

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, and took off running after Kagome and Souta. "Wait Kagome! Souta! Don't leave your poor mother behind to die of boredom!" 

This instantly brought the two out from their hiding places and they grabbed onto Mrs. Higurashi's hands and took off through the yard, Grandpa hot on their heels.

~*End Flashback~*

Kagome's eyes unclouded and she blinked. She remembered that day well. It had ended with them all sitting outside happily watching the sunset later on. She looked at the mirror to her mother's reflection. Apparently she had been talking and also had been thinking that Kagome was paying attention. She looked so different from the picture in her mind of what her mother used to look like.

_What happened to you Mother? _Kagome thought sadly as she frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. _I miss the real you, why did you bottle her up inside? Why do you wear a mask and hide the person you really are? Why cant you be my mother…and not…what you are now?! _

Mrs. Higurashi stopped what she was doing and frowned at Kagome's sad reflection. "Kagome, are you alright? Is there something wrong dear?" She asked worriedly.

Something in Kagome's mind snapped and her eyes widened suddenly. She gaped at her mother's face in the mirror and she felt her heart race. Was her mother finally opening up? Was she turning back to normal? Kagome was about to open her mouth and say something when-

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat. "I mean…you shouldn't make faces that way Kagome," She said returning to her prim self. "you might get wrinkles."

Kagome's shoulders drooped slightly. _How could I have thought she would have changed so quickly.._

"I am finished." Mrs. Higurashi said, dropping her hands to her sides. She turned and walked to the door and stopped looking back at Kagome. Kagome slowly looked up from the table sadly at her mother. A flicker crossed Mrs. Higurashi's face and her hard expression started to soften. "D..Don't be late for breakfast Kagome…" She said quietly and stepped out of the room.

Kagome sighed to herself as she heard the clicking of her mother's heels on the hard floor start to fade. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was set up in a ponytail with her ends curled in the simple ringlet style. Not too bad.

"Well…I…mustn't dwell on the past." Kagome said standing up. She walked out of her room and closed the door, slowly making her way to the stairs and to breakfast, where the shadow of her mother awaited.

_Maybe some day...things will change.._

*~

Alrighty! So what did you think of this chapter?? Sorry it took so long to update, but ff.net was being mean so you know how that goes! Don't worry Sess fans; we'll be getting to him in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and for the sake of it all REVIEW please! Oh yeah! And here are some links to websites that I used to brush up on some things, and to learn a few things also!

Here is the link to see the dress that Kagome is wearing in today's chapter; you'll recognize it as soon as you see it! (I hope!) its kinda scary looking to me lol

http://dept.kent.edu/museum/costume/bonc/3timesearch/tsnineteenth/1840-1859/1840-1859.html

And for those of you who would like to see some Victorian Etiquette rules, here's a good place:

http://www.logicmgmt.com/1876/etiquette/etiquette.htm

Responses to reviews:

Laura-chan: Thanks a lot! I really like to hear that once and awhile from readers! It lets me know that  not only do I not suck (to some people) and that I should continue what I'm doing! ^.^

Misao CG: Ah, loyal Misao! I have a present for you! Go here and I think all of your questions shall be answered! ^.^

http://www.ideco.com/fans/language.htm

Cassandra Sisenta: Well I got some of it off the Internet, and there's a couple of links right up there that you could use, and some of it came from my somewhat empty head! I'll have more links of good spots to check out later okies? Yes yes, Inuyasha's foul mouth will bring smiles to all of us but it makes our mother's blood curdle! Thanks for reading! ^.^

Chris-san: Thanks! It just came to me one day while I was sitting and doing..well..nothing! Glad you like it! ^.^

Invisible Cheese Girl: I'll send you a pair of scissors ASAP! Express Mail! I will do my best to show that women can outsmart evil, conniving men! *holds fist into the air triumphantly* ^.^

The Rouge Peach: Hmm..looks like I'm gonna have to look up that book then! It sounds very interesting! ^.^

Amulak: Don't worry! I wont quit now! That would be…*lightning flashes* evil… ^.^

Embyr: Yeah I know! I think I'd probably be giving everyone mixed signals because I wouldn't be able to remember which way to fan or anything! ^.^

Jessicalu: Thank you for coming back! Heres some I like to use! O.o, o.o, ^.^;, o.O, ;.;, @.@,-.-, -.-; o.o;;,^.^'

Silence: Hey! I read your fic! Hope you got my review! Everyone seems to like TLOTF a lot, there will definitely be more of it in this story! ^.^

Maeve: Hey thanks for the advice it helps out a lot! Kouga? Oh my dear Maeve, you could not have an Inuyasha/Kagome love story without him! He will be coming up soon so don't worry your pretty little head! As for Myouga, he was coming up also, and I have just begun to think of something to do with Jaken! In fact, he was going to be in the next chapter! You read my mind! And yes, Sesshoumaru is a hottie…in..that…scary..kind of way! ^.^

Jurei-chan and Jerry-kun: You guys are overwhelming me here! So much to say! I'm happy you reviewed though! You put a smile on my face (not that everyone else didn't, I practically died when I saw how many reviews I had!) and I'm glad you like the length, it's just long enough to get the point across, but left off a little to the next chapter to make you want to read more! That's the idea right? ^.^

Rainy angel: Another language of the fan lover! Maybe there should be a club! Lol ^.^

Lady Pyro: Yes, I do believe we will have to come up with a club! Soon I'll be coming up with some fan techniques of my own to insert! In fact, if anyone has any ideas, why don't you submit them in your reviews! ^.^

Kawai Fox: Oh yes, a living hell it shall be! Of course Inuyasha is too dense to figure out what's going on (until its too late!) thanks for reviewin! ^.^ 

Rhiannon: Thanks for reviewing; I'm really glad you liked it! Of course Inuyasha's thick skull will take in whats going on with the fan flapping around and people laughing at him or something sooner or later right? ^.^


	4. Rin's First Lesson

A/N: Hi minna! Back once again with another exciting (I think…) chapter to Inuyasha: A Victorian Love Story!! Cheer and be happy! Hopefully things are going well with the story, meaning that you like it and aren't confused at all! Oh! I just wanted to tell everyone that I have officially fallen in luv! (love and luv being two different things here..luv being something that you know you really cant have but you don't care anyway ^.^;) I have fallen madly in luv with Orlando Bloom..aka Legolas Greenleaf from The Lord of the Rings! He's the sexiest Elf guy I've ever seen! How many Elves have I seen you ask? Not many. I haven't really seen the movie yet (shame on me..) but I've read the book (it was a one-volume thingie) and I've seen pictures and clips and stuff so that's enough, right?? I'm gonna get the DVD! For those of you who don't know it comes out on August 6th! Yay! Now on with the story..

Disclaimer: Now…if I owned Inuyasha and Co. do you think I would be writing fics about them? 

Chapter 4: Rin's first lesson

Kagome sighed as she walked to the door, her carriage was going to arrive soon. After having that small episode with her mother and then sitting at breakfast with her while she acted like nothing had happened made Kagome feel a little down. Souta was somewhat oblivious to the whole thing and acted like nothing was bothering anyone, though if he did know, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. 

_Children should be seen and not heard._ Kagome heard her mother say time and time again. It had taken her awhile to get that rule through her stubborn mind, as well as all of the other things Ms. Kaede had to teach her. The old woman was patient and kind, but could turn into a real firecracker if the time came to it. Kagome didn't have any choice but to accept her fate and learn to be a lady. It had taken her a good couple of months to get the first rule down. She was a talkative girl! There was always something to say, and before they even moved here nobody minded her gabbing on and on at the table or anywhere for that matter. But as soon as her mother started being different Kagome would get yelled at and scolded more and more if she talked out of turn or practically anywhere in the house. Her life had become  a living hell and she began to lose her spirit. She didn't play, well, she couldn't play, so she just sat around the house all day, moping. Her mother didn't seem to take notice of course, she was too busy in her "mourning". She became a different person all together rather quickly, and it scared Kagome to the depths of her soul. Who was this women standing in front of her now? It definitely wasn't her mother, but, more like a puppet, a doll. Something for the high-class society to play with and manipulate, to mold into one of their own kind. For the longest time Kagome hated her mother, and wouldn't go near her unless she absolutely had to.

The sound of a carriage approaching jolted Kagome from her thoughts and she quickly slipped her bonnet over her head and tied the silken thread and slipped on her white gloves. She slipped the sash around her and hooked it through her elbows and picked up her folder filled with papers she could review and use while she taught little Rin. She wondered if she was going to need to be as tough as Ms. Kaede had been. Shuddering slightly she hoped she would never have to.

"Goodbye Miss Kagome." Hikari, one of the butlers said quietly, opening the door for her.

"Goodbye Hikari." Kagome replied with a small incline of her head. She stepped out of their large mansion and walked down the steps to the curb and looked at the carriage that awaited her. 

It was beautiful! Kagome's eyes widened a little at the sight of the beautiful white stallions that stood hitched to the front of the carriage, their manes flowing down their necks like silken thread. They stamped their hooves as if they were telling her to hurry and get in so she could experience the ride of her life. Her gaze turned to the door where she expected some handsome driver to be there awaiting her to step in, but when she looked, there was no driver in sight! She looked right and left quickly wondering what was going on.  Surely the horses didn't come by themselves!

"Ahem." Came a throaty, almost groggy voice. Kagome looked toward the sound of the voice, which was down, and saw a hideous man standing near the door of the carriage. She twitched a little and sweatdropped.

"Are you the driver?" Kagome asked, pointing a gloved finger at the little man. He was positively grotesque! Beside the fact that he was shorter than any man, or boy, for that matter that Kagome had ever seen, but his skin looked leathery and it almost seemed as though there was a tint of green in it. His bulging eyes blinked at her and Kagome thought that they were going to pop out of his head! He had little to no hair from what she could see from under the hat, and his lips were almost beak-like, like that of a bird. They pursed out almost to a point.

"Well yes malady I am the driver, are you Miss Kagome?" He asked in his high-pitched voice. 

"Y-Yes I am." Kagome replied, somewhat hesitantly. She was slightly hoping that this was someone else's carriage and that Mr. Sesshoumaru's carriage was running a little late.

The little man bowed low, well, his nose touched the ground. "I am Jaken Min, personal servant of Sesshoumaru-sama." He said straightening. "Will you get in malady?" 

His long fingers reached up and opened the carriage door, and Kagome fought the urge to kick him. How could something so disgusting be working for such a man that had so much class, so much…everything?!  She stepped closer to the carriage and was about to step up when a gloved hand reached out from the darkness of the carriage and waited.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't realized someone was there to escort her there! She blushed slightly thinking that Sesshoumaru had come himself! Or maybe Miroku had come! Even though he was somewhat perverted, he could be a gentleman when the time was necessary. Kagome took the hand and used her free fingers from her other hand that was holding the folder to lift up her long skirts so she wouldn't trip on the step. When she had settled down next to the darkened stranger, Jaken closed the door and scuttled over to the drivers side, grabbing the reins and jostling the horses into a trot.

"Thank you." Kagome said, turning slightly to the man next to her. It was dark inside of the carriage and she couldn't see his face, and she had to squint as her eyes adjusted to at least get a shape of the man so she could guess. 

He reached over and pulled one of the long black (how ironic) curtains back and tied it, letting the sunshine cut through the darkness like a knife over to their side of the carriage. "Keh, didn't want you to fall on your stupid face and make you uglier than you already are!" He said.

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. This couldn't be! This just couldn't be! She looked around frantically as if what she was looking for was just hiding in the shadows.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her as he crossed his arms and propped one leg up on the other.  She crawled over to him and began peering at him closely and then sighed, sitting back in her spot as if defeated.

"What in the hell was all of that for?" He said, eyeing her out of the corners of his eyes.

"Why did _you _have to come…why couldn't Sesshoumaru himself come and escort me…or Miroku…I believe I would rather be prodded at by him than sit here with the likes of you!" Kagome said, downcast.

Inuyasha's eyes widened momentarily as her words jabbed him in the side and in the chest. He quickly recovered and had a comeback already on his tongue. "Well its not like I WANTED to come! He MADE me come get you, just like he made me walk you home! Just like the spoiled princess you are.." He snorted and turned away from her, pouting. Kagome turned in the cushioned seat and also jerked her head toward the other window also covered in the black curtain ensemble and pouted. 

They sat like that for quite some time.

Inuyasha snuck a peek at her from the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly and caught her doing the same. Immediately they resumed their pouting states and sat like that for a few more minutes. Apparently Jaken was taking the scenic route to the mansion or they would have been there some time ago.

He snorted at the thought and sat back in the seat with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes. "I see you've met Jaken."  He said, breaking the silence between them.

Kagome turned slowly and found him in his relaxed state. _Hooligan._ She thought with a slight distaste. But she was lonely for a conversation and he seemed to be making somewhat of a start. "Yes, what is that thing?" Kagome said, lowering her voice.

Inuyasha opened one of his eyes lazily. "Just my brother's little follower." He said nonchalantly. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Little is only half correct." She said airily.

Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows at her and she blushed, knowing that she had been caught rolling her eyes. He hmphed and then sat up straighter, resting his arms on the knee of his crossed leg. "He's always scurrying around trying to find some way to please his dear Sesshoumaru-_sama _." He said scornfully. "It's sick the way he does things without question when my brother tells him so, although if you were his size, arguing with someone like my brother wouldn't be a very smart idea."

Kagome nodded slightly. "What does he do?" She said, sitting back and folding her hands in her lap.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes a little as if in thought as to who she was speaking of. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded. "Oh, well I don't know."

Kagome straightened a little and blinked. "What do you mean you don't know?" She said, looking at him.

He sat back and went back to his relaxed position, looking up at the ceiling. "Exactly that. I don't know. He's so damned secretive it's like living in the same place as a spy or a ninja." 

Kagome put a gloved hand to her lips and giggled at the thought of Sesshoumaru being a ninja or a spy. Inuyasha looked at her from the corners of his eyes and chuckled a little.

Soon the carriage finally stopped and after a moment of the sound of small feet making their way to the door, it was opened and Inuyasha stepped out first. As Kagome stood and began to climb out she was surprised to see that he had actually turned and was waiting for her! Not only that, but he had his gloved hand outstretched and once again awaiting hers. 

Her heart began to soften from his actions and Kagome felt like they could actually be friends. He shocked her once more as he offered her his arm, and she took it gingerly. She began to think differently of this Inuyasha. He wasn't being the jerk that she had become acquainted with just the other day, he was being the perfect gentleman! Slowly she inclined her head a little as if she were looking up at the sky and looked at him. He looked pretty much the same as the other day, long white hair rolling down his back and only restrained by a small tie between his shoulder blades, hat sitting atop his head and slightly pushed to the front, amber eyes shining with a fire of rebellion set to their destination, no, fixed upon her own and then narrowing slightly.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" He said leaning away from her a little. 

"Oh! Oh dear, nothing!" Kagome cried, looking away and fixing her gaze upon the ground, blushing.

He growled a little with his bottom lip stuck out slightly. Suddenly he jolted, like he just remembered something. "Oh, and don't think I'm doing this to be all nice to you and shit," He said as he leaned  to the side near her ear so she could hear him loud and clear. "Sesshoumaru is being was being a bitch and threatened to yadda yadda me if I didn't act all _civilized _toward you from now on."

The moment shattered like a rock thrown against a window. It shattered to a million pieces and Kagome's heart once again hardened to stone and the fire of hate was rekindled. The blush immediately faded and she glared up at him.  She opened her mouth to say something when the front door opened and a butler stood, Sesshoumaru next to him.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi." Sesshoumaru said, his voice silken and smooth. Kagome had to lean against Inuyasha to keep herself from swooning as she stumbled. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her as he braced her, but brushed it off when she quickly recovered. 

"I see you've made it here quite, soundly." Sesshoumaru said, eyeing Inuyasha as he finished. Inuyasha snorted.

"Y-Yes I have." Kagome said as they stepped inside. The butler closed the door and they were making their way down the exquisite hallway.  

"Rin is being bathed at the moment," Sesshoumaru said, putting his hands behind his back and closing one around the other. "She had a…run in with a puddle of mud."

"More like she dove right into it." Inuyasha scoffed and snickered. Sesshoumaru glared at him without turning his head. Then they came to a stop as they entered the living room and Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped.

"Inuyasha," He said calmly, straightening and closing his eyes for effect. "When Miss Higurashi has concluded her first hour or so of teaching, you will take her for a tour around the mansion."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a split second before his temper boiled over. "I will not! I've had enough of her for today! You take her around here! She seems to like _your_ company more than mine anyway!"

Kagome stiffened at his remark. "You have no choice Inuyasha. You have plenty of time to go and frolic wherever you want. But when I send Jaken for you, you will come right away. And just for your outburst, you will be escorting Miss Higurashi here and home every day until Rin's lessons are complete. You brought this on yourself, I was actually thinking of doing it, but now I see that you will enjoy it more than I will."

Inuyasha's fist clenched and he growled, he was about to scream when the door opened and a maid escorted Rin into the living room. Inuyasha knew better than to lose his temper around Rin, it made her cry, and when he did that, Sesshoumaru made him pay. Sighing in defeat, he wrenched his arm free from Kagome's and turned on his heel, exiting the living room heatedly. 

Kagome looked a bit frazzled after such a situation but her mind was set straight when Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and Rin tugged on her dress.

"Kagome has come to teach Rin now yes?" Rin said grinning widely. 

Kagome smiled down at the little girl. "Yes." She said.

"Good! Because Rin was getting tired of waiting for so long! Rin wanted Kagome to come over sooner! But Sesshoumaru-sama said to wait and be patient, and Rin really tried to, but Rin is very happy that Kagome is here! We can do many things-

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said with a little edge.

Rin's mouth closed immediately and she let go of Kagome's dress and set her hands in front of her, clasped together. Kagome looked up from Rin to Sesshoumaru.

"I will show you to the room you will be teaching Rin in. After that you may start immediately." He said, taking his hand from his pocket and walking out of the living room and to the staircase.

"Oh dear." Kagome said breathlessly as she looked upon the staircase. _There must be a hundred stairs!_ She thought warily. _My feet shall be tingling once we get up all of those. _

They climbed the stairs, Sesshoumaru carrying Rin the entire way. Kagome leaned against the marble banister breathing a little heavily. Apparently she had gotten a tad bit out of shape. _Yes but when's the last time you've walked up a billion stairs Kagome?_

To keep her mind off of the tedious climb, she looked at the portraits hanging along the wall on the way up. There were many and they were all very large. Most of them were of Rin and she seemed to be in the same pose every time, with only her expression, hair and clothing different. Two of them were of Sesshoumaru, looking quite high and proud leaning against a statue and just standing in the middle of nowhere. There was also a portrait of a woman with a child, and the child looked so familiar that Kagome stopped climbing the stairs and stared awhile. Surely this couldn't be…Inuyasha and his mother! 

"Don't stop now Kagome!" Rin cried, as Sesshoumaru stopped to look back down at the girl. She was fixated on the picture of Inuyasha and his mother. "We are almost there!"

Kagome looked up and remembered what she was here to do, and it wasn't to stare at a picture. She  looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze staring down at her and she blushed furiously, luckily he had turned away and began on the stairs again and didn't see.

When they finally reached the top Kagome was huffing and puffing and she was trying her best to keep it quiet. They walked along a hall with many doors that led to bedrooms and maybe a bathroom or two and Kagome took in the scenery like a tourist in a new country. The marble floors were polished like new and a blood red crushed velvet carpet rolled its way along the hall like a train that never ended. 

"We are finally here!" Rin exclaimed as Sesshoumaru set her down. She took off into a room and Sesshoumaru moved aside to let Kagome pass.

"Inuyasha will be here to escort you on a tour when the first half of the lessons is complete. Rin, you have the choice of taking a nap or reviewing your lesson while Miss Higurashi is away." He said smoothly and bowed slightly. Kagome inclined her head in thanks and watched as he closed the door.  

"Rin is ready for her lessons now!" Rin said as she sat down on a small stool and set her hands in her lap. She watched Kagome with eager and shining eyes as she sat in a carefully placed chair in front of the stool. The room looked pretty ordinary with the exception of a small desk with a quill and a small jug of ink, there was also a small table with a tea set. Apparently she was also going to have to teach Rin to write too.

Kagome took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Alright. Lets begin." 

"Yes! Lets begin!" Rin cried happily.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm and was pained a great deal to have to smash it. "Lesson 1. Children should be seen and not heard." She shuddered a little as the words escaped her lips. She sounded like her mother.

"But…Rin does not understand."

"It means that children are not allowed to speak unless they are spoken to, that also goes for women too." Kagome said pointedly.

"But why?" Rin said, her eyebrows furrowing.

This was going to be harder than Kagome thought. "Because…it's just rude for children to romp around and yell and scream and talk out of turn when adults are present."

Rin looked as though she was thinking this over. "Rin does not like this rule. But Rin will follow it if it will make Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama happy." She said.

Kagome smiled. "That's good to hear. Now let us practice." She stood up and walked to the door. "I am going to act as though I am walking in to come and visit Mr. Sesshoumaru, and you are sitting at the table with him, ok?"

Rin sat quietly for a second, then remembered she was being spoken to. "Ok."

Kagome opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She counted to ten and then opened the door and walked back inside. Sitting down, she acted as though Sesshoumaru had greeted her and watched Rin out of the corner of her eye. Rin sat as still as a statue and didn't utter a word.

"Why, hello Rin!" Kagome exclaimed looking at her. "How are you today?"

Rin's eyes lit up. "I am fine Kago-

Kagome shook her index finger at the  younger girl. "No, Miss Kagome."

"I am fine Miss Kagome! Today I got to-

"No no. I only asked you how you were, I didn't ask what you've done today." Kagome said.

Rin looked a little confused at this, but she nodded in defeat. 

"Well, that was pretty much all of Lesson One. Next we'll move on to things that are acceptable and what is not acceptable for young ladies to do in public or even in the household." Kagome said, shifting in her seat a little.

Rin nodded.

"Young ladies never sigh, nod, talk loudly, interrupt others when they are speaking, talk out of turn, speak when she is not spoken to…"

This went on for the remainder of the hour and Rin was a good student. She listened attentively to Kagome as she spoke and Kagome believed that most of it even sunk in, but the little girl's eyelids looked as though they were becoming heavy and a look of relief crossed her face as a loud knocking came at the door.

Kagome stood up and opened it slowly, and was met with a pair of amber eyes narrowed and the sound of grumbling greeted her.

"Are you done with the brat yet." Inuyasha demanded.

"Yes…we have just finished the first part of the lesson." Kagome said while looking back at the sleepy girl.

"Well come on so we can get this fucking tour over with, I have better things to do than escort you around more than I need to." He mumbled.

Kagome turned back to Rin. "Rin will you be able to find your-

"Look the girl has been living here longer than you have even sat in here, you would think she would know her way to her own damn room!" Inuyasha growled, getting even more impatient by the second.

"Oh. Well Rin you are dismissed to go to your room now, I'll…come and get you when the lessons will begin again ok?" 

"Alright." Rin said sleepily, and curtsied slowly. She walked out of the room and went down the hall, stumbling in her fatigue.

Inuyasha slammed the door shut and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Lets go before I die of old age." He said and started off at a fast pace, practically dragging Kagome the entire way.

"Let me go! I can walk by myself thank you!" Kagome cried, escaping his death grip and pushing him away.

"Well I couldn't tell, seeing as though you were about to fall over and die while going up that set of stairs there!" He snapped.

Kagome blushed a little. "Well at least I'm not a peeping tom, going around spying on people!" She shot back a little lamely.

"You weren't even naked!" Inuyasha cried, throwing his arms into the air.

They paused at this thought, and they both blushed furiously. 

"Not that I'd WANT to see you naked anyway!" He added quickly and stomped off down the hall, extending his hand out and mumbling something about a portrait or a room that they passed.

Kagome had a certain picture in mind that she wanted to see, but now they were so far from the flight of stairs that Kagome thought that if she mentioned wanting to go back to see a picture, he'd turn around and strangle her to death, so she kept quiet.

And so the tour continued.

A/N: Ok so I think this was a tad bit shorter than the other chapters but you guys don't know the predic. I'm in! I wont be able to get on my cpu for about a week or so cus its having some problems and I needed to get this chapter out to you guys asap just like you wanted! Um, I don't have any links today to dish out because most of the stuff I thought of came out of my slightly empty head. I couldn't believe how many reviews I've gotten so far over this story! I luv you guys!! And now before my computer dies, I'm gonna go drool over some Orlando Bloom/Legolas Greenleaf pictures okies? Sorry for the short chapter!

Responses to reviews:

Rosy: Thanks! I'm glad you can picture it in your head! I try to sometimes but then my mind wanders…^.^

Ashley411: Don't worry I will! I'm glad you like it so much! ^.^

Velvet Twilight: I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter too; cus I think if I play my cards right there will be a twist in the plot! Mwahahahahaaa! ^.^

Scorpiogal: Of course she's gotta get revenge! Well, what do you use to type up your fics with? I use Microsoft Word, and the italics button is right up der next to bold and underline. ^.^

Riku-chan: Is it fun to erad things? Tell me how to do it, it sounds like fun! Thanks for reading ^.^'

Demon Wolf: Whoo! Go tomboys! What would we ever do without them! I'm half a tomboy, I only dress up when its absolutely necessary. ^.^

Vicious-wolf: (the wolves are comin peoples, get the steaks out!) Well…Kagome's mom changed because of how influential (ooo big word) this time period was. If you didn't go with the flow, you were an outcast, and who would want to be that way when you've got a family to…half-raise? Practically everyone hates this time period because of the dresses. But don't worry, hopefully history wont repeat itself. ^.^

Dark Flame: Yay! I will definitely continue to write don't worry about that! I couldn't just ditch this story! ^.^

Jessicalu: Glad to see you came back! Well, it's a pretty big part of Kagome's life you know, the way her mother is acting is mostly what's influencing Kagome to act the way she is. The romance will come soon enough, just be paaaaatttiieeeeennnnnnnnnnt. ^.^

Maeve: Don't worry, the reason why it took me so long was because I was having problems with my cpu, and once again its having problems again, go figure. You know, you keep reading my mind! Sooner or later you're going to give away the secrets I must keep! SHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ^.^

Aylee the Dragon:  ::eats the brownie happily:: I loooooove brownies!! Most of us wouldn't last 2 seconds so you're already ahead of the ball there! Hope to see you reviewing soon! ^.^

DemonAni: Hey the more you review, the more I get inspired even if it is short! You don't have to write a novel so don't worry! ^.^


	5. A Work of Art

A/N: How's it goin minna?? Good I hope! Well…if any of you cared, I'm going to the mall tomorrow to reserve my VERY own DVD copy of The Lord of the Rings! I'm really excited cus when it comes out I'll be all, "I have one reserved!" yay! Anyway, while my computer was regaining its composure (getting fixed up) I was thinking about my fic and all that I've done with it so far when it hit me. I didn't have very much on Sango and Miroku! Gah!! That could be a problem, so this will be a Miroku/Sango chapter! 

Disclaimer: Don't own it…I could work on that tho…hm…::smiles evily::

Chapter 5: A work of art 

Sango stepped from the carriage and put a closed hand to her chest and tilted her head to the sky. _Such a hot day.._ She thought, turning around. She walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked softly.

"Ah, Miss Takashi, you've arrived." Said an all too familiar butler who answered the door. He moved to the side as Sango walked inside.

"Hello Jin." Sango said as he closed the door. "Am I late?"

"No, Miss Higurashi has only just sat down, I will lead you to her." Jin said as he turned to his right and walked to a pair of doors. Grabbing the handles and turning them, the great doors swung open slowly and revealed the Higurashi living room.

Sango had been there so many times before, but it seemed to her that every time she came over that they had changed the furniture arrangement or the furniture itself. Only the paintings on the wall never changed, a portrait of Kagome in her finest dress, a portrait of Souta in his best suit, a portrait only of Mrs. Higurashi's head and shoulders, and a picture of all three of them, Mrs. Higurashi in the middle and sitting in a chair, hands upon her lap with Souta on her left and Kagome on her right. Each of them had a hand placed on her shoulder. None of them were smiling.

Walking inside she saw Mrs. Higurashi sitting at a small, round table with two furnished chairs placed on either side. Two beautiful cups of tea set on saucers and a rather large teapot sat in the middle of it all. 

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Takashi has arrived." Jin said, bowing with one gloved hand placed on his stomach and the other at his side.

**_Miss _**_Higurashi? _ Sango thought, blinking. _ She's just widowed! That doesn't mean she loses her title…does it?_  

"Oh, hello Sango." Mrs. Higurashi said, setting her teacup down on the saucer. "Please sit down."

"Thank you." Sango said as she walked over to the empty furnished chair. It was white with a sky blue pattern sewn into it. They looked like cherry blossoms. Sitting down, she found that the chair wasn't stiff and uncomfortable as she thought it would be, but it was very soft and nice. She sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap looking attentively at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Now, do you know the reason I called you here?" Mrs. Higurashi said, turning in her seat and facing Sango.

_She always was one to get straight to business…_ "No I do not Miss Higurashi," Sango said. "May I ask why?"

"I was wondering if you would watch Souta for me today while I go and run some errands." Mrs. Higurashi said, sitting a little closer to the edge of her seat. "I know how well Souta gets along with little Kohaku…and Kagome is away..so..can you do it?"

"Yes, I am free today." Sango said smiling. Her little brother Kohaku was crazy about Souta. They were a year apart but they got along like old chums. 

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Higurashi cried, looking down at Sango's empty teacup. 

Sango blinked, a little confused. "Are you late for something Miss Higurashi?"

"Where are my manners." She scolded, picking up the teapot and pouring Sango a cup of lemon tea. "Would you like some honey dear?"

"Oh yes please." Sango said smiling brightly. Her smile faltered as Mrs. Higurashi picked up a _very _small pouring cup and tilted it ever so slowly over her cup of tea. As soon as _one _drop of honey spilled itself into the light tea, the pouring cup was set straight and placed down on the table as if it were never moved.

Sango cleared her throat quietly and picked up the cup. As she sipped her tea gingerly, the living room doors opened once again and Mrs. Higurashi and Sango looked toward the door.

"Mr. Takashi is also here Miss Higurashi." Jin said as he stepped out of the way. 

Sango blinked in confusion. _Why would Father be here? _She thought.

"I thought you said you would return to me in five minutes." 

Sango started. _Kohaku! _"Oh Kohaku! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about you! Miss Higurashi and I were having tea and I just lost track of time." 

Kohaku stood in the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his dark brown pants, the matching jacket setting softly on his shoulders. A sly smirk was set on his face and the light freckles on his nose made the girls his age whisper and giggle behind their fans in adoration. A high ponytail sat at the back of his head, his shoulder length hair restrained by a strip of leather tied into a bow. 

_I must remind Father to get Kohaku a haircut._ Sango thought as she remembered how the younger girls would secretly follow her little brother around like a pack of hungry wolves stalking a lone rabbit.  

Kohaku was unbelievably popular with women of all ages. He used his charm and good looks to get what he wanted. That made him extremely dangerous when it came to getting revenge on Sango.

"Why, hello Kohaku!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed and beckoned for him to enter.

He walked nimbly down the small steps and to Mrs. Higurashi's side where he bowed slowly, for effect. Sango narrowed her eyes as Mrs. Higurashi gushed over how well taught Kohaku was. 

"Oh and look at your hair!" Mrs. Higurashi gushed as Kohaku straightened. As if he was asked to do so,(which he wasn't but Kohaku just _knows_) Kohaku raised a hand and undid the leather band. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes shone with astonishment as his raven locks softly billowed from atop his head to sit softly upon his shoulders and back. To add to the effect, he tossed his head a little as his hair fell, and spread his lips in the cutest grin he could muster.

"Showoff…" Sango muttered, shaking her head.

Mrs. Higurashi exploded into conversation at once. "Oh my gosh! Oh dear! How on Earth did you…but it must have taken you…it's so cute! I could never get Souta to…but maybe I could make him…you must take good care of your hair Kohaku! Just look at how long and soft it is!" She cried as she yanked Kohaku closer and began fingering his hair like it was a new fur coat at a store. 

Kohaku smiled sweetly. "Sango helps me take care of it." He said as he saw Sango give him one of her many death glares.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and blinked at Sango with wide eyes, causing her to change her venomous look to the one of complete confusion. 

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "You _must _tell me how you help your brother with his hair! I'm going to have Souta grow his out just like little Kohaku here!"

Sango cringed a little. "Well I-

"Mama!" Souta cried, bursting into the living room. He was about to whine about something when he saw Kohaku spin around at the sound of his voice. Souta's eyes widened as Kohaku's hair spun slowly after him, and he fell silent.

"Souta! You know better than to do that!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded. "Where is Jin, why didn't he let you in, and why didn't you come in _quietly_?!"

Souta continued to be silent. It wasn't like he had never seen Kohaku's hair down, heck; he took it down all the time, but he had seen the look on his mother's face. He had seen that look before. It had been Kagome that had to pay the price the last time their mother had that look. That look never meant anything good.

"Why are you looking at Kohaku like that Mother?" Souta said quietly. If she wouldn't tell him, he could figure it out.

Mrs. Higurashi looked as though she was going to correct him for speaking out of turn, but she felt that he should know, and that it would begin right then and there. 

"You don't have any say in the matter Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said as she lifted her head up high and straightened her shoulders. She carefully placed her hands in her lap. "I have decided that you will grow your hair out like Kohaku."

Souta's heart skipped a beat. _You have got to be kidding!! _"But Mama! I like my hair the way it is!" He cried.

"Must I repeat myself?" Mrs. Higurashi said, sniffing daintily and frowning. "You have _no _say in this."

Souta looked down at the ground angrily and bawled his hands into fists at his sides. Sango felt sorry for poor Souta. She was really going to feel bad if Kohaku were to get his hair cut and Mrs. Higurashi wouldn't really have a reason for Souta to grow his out anymore. She knew she would continue to have Souta grow his out anyway, and probably pressure her to have Kohaku grow his out too, so that Souta wouldn't have to go through it alone. 

Mrs. Higurashi lifted some of Kohaku's silken hair and ran her fingers through it. "Why wouldn't you want hair like Kohaku's Souta?"

"Because!" The little boy cried, a hint of tears stinging his eyes. "I don't want to have long hair like Kohaku's! The girls chase him around all the time because they like his hair! I don't want girls to chase me around! I like my hair like it is!"

"Do not raise your voice at me young man! There is nothing wrong with having long hair like your best friend's! Why, look at Mr. Sesshoumaru! He is a very successful man and his hair reaches to…to…well it is very long!" Mrs. Higurashi said, and looked at Sango for help.

Sango gulped. She didn't want to add to poor Souta's distress, but Mrs. Higurashi was more dangerous. "You know Souta," She said, lifting a finger and tilting her head to the side slightly. "Miroku-sama's hair isn't quite as long as Kohaku's, but his is long also! He keeps his pulled back in a small ponytail! It is very stylish, and the girls do not chase him!" _They run away as soon as they catch his scent in the wind_. She thought ruefully. 

"I don't care!" Souta cried, indignant. "They're both freaks! Boys should not have long hair like girls do! Kohaku can have his hair long because he uses it for a good reason!" Both Souta and Kohaku sweatdropped at this, Kohaku used his hair mostly to woo the young women in the candy shops who would give him handfuls because of how he looked and acted. Kohaku would always share with Souta, which was nice, but Souta never thought of having his own hair to manipulate women with. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But it was too late now to back out of his tantrum; it would give his mother too much satisfaction to see him give in.

Kohaku felt sorry for Souta. If it hadn't been for him trying to get Miss Higurashi to gush over him, Souta wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"It's ok Souta," Kohaku said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'll help you grow your hair out. It's not so bad; I'll even keep the girls off of you. I'll make them chase me instead."

Souta brightened up a little at this. If Kohaku was helping him out, his mother wouldn't feel like she won anything! He nodded. "Alright."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself. Suddenly she turned to Sango, as the girl let out a silent sigh of relief. "You were saying?"

Sango stared at her for a second, and then started. "Oh, well I-

Mrs. Higurashi put up a hand. "Nevermind, we shall get to it when Souta's hair gets a little longer than it is now, alright?"

"Come on Souta, let's go and wait for Sango in the carriage." Kohaku said, pulling the leather strap from his pocket and lifting it toward his head.

"Alright. Good-bye Mother!" Souta said, and ran to his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "I shall see you later!"

"Good-bye Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sango quickly sipped the last drop of her tea and stood up. "Well, I shall be leaving now, I will be taking the boys to the park for the day." She said, picking up her things.

"Alright. When you return I believe Kagome should be at home, if you and Kohaku would like to stay for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi said, standing up and picking up her things also.

"I shall have to talk to Father." Sango said as she tied her bonnet and slipped on her gloves. She walked to the door and it immediately opened. 

*     *     *

As soon as they arrived at the park the boys took off running toward the empty field. 

"Do not go out and cause mischief!" Sango warned.

"Do not worry sister," Kohaku yelled back. "We shall behave like gentleman!"

"Gentleman my foot." Sango mumbled as she gestured for the driver to leave. She looked around at the park. It was a nice sunny day, not really that hot, but it would be most uncomfortable if one were to sit out in the sun for hours. "Ah, perfect!" She said as she spotted a giant maple tree with thick branches and big leaves. There was such a large amount of shade under it that one's whole family could fit under it with room to spare. She adjusted the easel and paints in her arms and quickly made way for the tree.

"Wait Kohaku!" Souta cried as his friend took off toward their favorite spot. "Do you think that we should be helping your sister with her things? It would be rude of us to have her carry all of that stuff over to that tree, if that is where she is headed." He pointed to the maple tree that he saw Sango eyeing with satisfaction.

"Hm. I suppose you are correct my friend." Kohaku said and turned around. The boys sped off toward Sango, who had already made it half way to the tree.

"Do not worry Miss Sango." Souta said quietly while he took her easel from her. "Kohaku and I shall care of your things while you find a place to sit."

"Yeah. We just thought it would be gentlemanly of us to do it for you." Kohaku added while taking her paints.

"Well thank you very much boys." Sango said as she readjusted her wardrobe. "I have found a spot to sit already so it will not take us long to get there."

"Under that large tree there." Souta said, and started off toward it.

Kohaku offered Sango his arm and she took it. _What is going on with these two.._ Sango thought warily. This was a new side to the boys she rarely, if ever, had seen.

The three walked their way up the small hill to their destination and Sango breathed in the small breeze that made its way through and ruffled her skirts slightly. 

"Here you go Miss Sango." Souta said as he set her easel down and opened the legs allowing it to stand on its own.

"Where do you suppose that bench came from?" Kohaku said once Sango had settled down and began opening her pouch of paints.

"Possibly from people who have been here before to do numerous things Kohaku." Sango answered, picking up a brush and lifting it up so she could peer at the tip.

Kohaku gave her a dreamy look and batted his eyelashes. "You suppose people have been up here _kissing_?" He said in a high, squeaky voice.

"Ewww! I would NEVER do that!" Souta cried with a disgusted look.

"You know it's not so bad Souta my friend." Kohaku said, giving him a look of triumph.

Sango dropped her brush and stared wide eyed at her brother. 

Kohaku stared back.

Souta looked from Sango to Kohaku and from Kohaku to Sango.

The siblings continued to stare without blinking at each other and soon Souta began to look frazzled. 

Kohaku gave Sango a wink and smirked. "You know I wouldn't do that sis, girls are disgusting. Well maybe except you, Miss Higurashi and Kagome."

Souta's face turned up in disgust again. "No way! Kagome is disgusting! You shouldn't talk about her like that Kohaku."

"Oh off with the both of you! You are no better than that Inuyasha, Kohaku!" Sango cried, throwing her arms up into the air with an exasperated look. "Go off and play! I am settled in now! I will call for you when it is time to leave."

"Goodbye Miss Sango!" Souta cried as they ran off.

"Yeah, and watch out for bees, I hear they sting mean ol' big sisters!" Kohaku cried with a large grin on his face.

"Ruffians." Sango muttered under her breath. She dipped her paintbrush into the gray paint and began painting the fountain that stood in the middle of the park. She could see it clearly from this spot and it was the first thing she saw, so it would be obvious for her to paint it. 

Sango loved to paint. It gave her time to concentrate on something more than how she should be acting at that point and time and what was lady-like and what wasn't. It set her mind at ease and made her calm. There really wasn't anything more that she loved to do than paint. 

Right now she felt as though nothing could go wrong.

*Meanwhile~~~~~~*

Miroku walked the stone path into the park alone but with a smile on his face. The day was beautiful and great for walking out in the open. He decided that fact after Inuyasha kicked him out of Sesshoumaru's place for "being a lech in front of the maids" as he had put it. A coy smile crept to his face as he remembered how flustered and embarrassed both him and Miss Kagome had been when they had walked into the dining room to find him fondling one of the maid's bottoms. It was innocent but Inuyasha had gotten upset and kicked him out. 

_"Will you get your lecherous ass out of here before Sesshoumaru catches you?!" He stopped at that thought and smirked. "Not that I care or anything, but it's your ass on the line, not mine."_

_"Do you think you will be able to get off easily since he is your friend Inuyasha?" Kagome piped up from behind him._

_Inuyasha's smirk faltered as the realization came to him. "For once you make one to believe that you have a brain!" _

_Kagome scowled at him and was about to say something when he whirled around and grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt and drug him to the front door, where he proceeded to toss him and his coat, hat, and jacket onto the street._

_"AND STAY OUT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS OR SOMETHING!" Inuyasha barked before quickly slamming the door._

"My he has a temper on him." Miroku thought out loud while tapping his chin. 

He wasn't thinking as to where he was going, he just let his feet carry him until he came upon the hill that held the large maple tree at the top. Miroku stopped and began to ponder if he should make the trek up there.

"I may be able to find a beautiful lady sitting up there all alone, or I may be able to spot one from afar! You can see the entire park from up there!" He said to himself before taking off at a brisk walk to reach the summit of the hill.

When he reached the top to his surprise there sat a woman! She had her back to him and it looked as though she were painting a portrait of the fountain. It was very good from what he could see, although he wasn't very good at spotting beautiful art, but the art of women, not what was his specialty.  He looked upon her back, which was exposed, very uncommon for day dress, but who was he to judge? The dress she wore was of the deepest sapphire, with the usual three-flounces of the skirt, but with bows tied to each large dip. Her hair was held up in a ponytail with the ends curled in also the usual ringlet. The end of the ponytail was swept over her shoulder, exposing the deep V cut shape in the back of the dress, her pale skin contrasting perfectly with the sapphire of the dress.

She took his breath away. He decided to make his move. Taking a step forward, he reached a hand to the woman's shoulder.

Sango was about to do the finishing touches on her painting when she felt a presence behind her. Fear immediately came over her as she felt something, a hand, come toward her. Goosebumps flittered all over her exposed skin and Sango grew more afraid. Thinking quickly, she picked up a tube of red paint that was opened and whirled around, squeezing it with all of her might. The red paint splattered from the tube and onto the man behind her.

Miroku swallowed and was about to say something when the woman jumped up from his grasp, spun around and sprayed something at him. Suddenly he was blind.

"Ah! I cannot see! What has happened to me?!" He cried, his hands immediately going to his face. All he could see was red. "I should have listened to Inuyasha! If I am ever able to see again, I will never put my hands on a woman's bottom unless she will permit me to!" 

Sango blinked.  "Inuyasha? You know Inuyasha?" She said, confusion evident in her voice. She picked up her handkerchief and tore the man's hands from his eyes and quickly wiped away the red paint from his eyes. 

"Thank you." He said quietly and opened his eyes.

Immediately Sango wished she hadn't wiped the paint away. As the smirk grew on his face to a grin, she felt her hand reaching for the black paint tube. Maybe this time he would get the point and leave.

"Well well, isn't it Miss Sango Takada." He said smoothly.

Sango glowered. "It is Takashi." She said with a hint of a growl.

He raised his hands in defense. "I apologize Miss Ta-ka-shi." He said slowly with a bow.

Sango tossed him her handkerchief and sat down on the bench while quickly turning her back to him. "Get your face cleaned up, don't you know that it is rude to speak to a lady in such face?"

He smirked curtly and wiped away at the paint covering his face. "Once again I apologize for my incompetence."

Sango hmphed. 

"May I sit?" 

Sango stood up and moved her easel, then stood by it and crossed her arms. She looked away from him.

Miroku sat down on the bench, continuing to attack the red paint. "You know that people who see us in this position would believe that we were a couple, and that we were fighting?"

Sango blanched at this. With a barely audible "I suppose you're right" she grudgingly sat next to him. Immediately his arm shot out and went around her shoulders. She turned her head and glared at him, but he could not see, or knew that it was coming because he was once again finding that getting the small blotch of paint off of his forehead was very important and the handkerchief was covering his eyes. 

"Do not think that because I am sitting here with you that I owe you anything." Sango stated with a deadly glare.

"Now that we are this close, one would possibly come to believe that we are a couple, but getting very snuggly." He said as he removed the handkerchief from his face and turned to her, eyes twinkling.

Sango narrowed her eyes and raised her hands to push him away when a group of people came from the other side of the hill. They were in direct eyeshot of the other group, and it would be the talk of the town if she were to be caught pushing a gentleman away from her, but she also risked the factor of one thinking that she and Miroku were a couple and to spread that around. If her father were to find out, things would get very dangerous around the Takashi household.

She tried to think quickly and her mind raced for something to do, when Miroku shot up from his seat and offered her his hand, as if he were just escorting her home.  

"May I escort you to your carriage Miss Takashi?" He said, making sure it was loud enough for the other group to hear.

Sango hesitated for a moment before realizing his plan, and for once gladly took his hand as he helped her up. "Thank you." She said, and reached for her gloves and bonnet. Miroku nimbly picked up her easel and shoved her paints into their sack. She slipped on her gloves and bonnet and turned to him, showing him that she was ready to leave.

_Oh dear, where will he be taking me…_Sango thought angrily as he offered her his arm. She took it hesitantly and was jolted forward a little when he began walking in the completely different direction that they were facing.

Surprisingly and to Sango's dismay, the group didn't even notice the two the entire time. She had been worrying for nothing. 

"It figures that something like this would happen to me!" She muttered under her breath. 

"Oh surely I am not that bad." Miroku said with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know where you are taking me, but I am not going. Let us turn around right now and go back. Kohaku and Souta could be there waiting for me, they could be ready to go home." Sango said.

"Not until you answer my question Miss Takashi." He said and suddenly stopped. He set her things down and picked up her hands, holding them in his. "In fact, we are not moving from this spot until you answer it. Am I so bad as to the point where you despise the look of me?"

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sango cried, trying to snatch her hands from his grip, but they didn't budge. She glared at him and suddenly got an idea. "Stop it! You're hurting me!"

He frowned a little. "Oh dear, surely you wouldn't have to pursue the route of lying to me just to get away.." He said.

"Let go of me! I do not have to waste my time here with you! I must be getting back to Kohaku and Souta."

"Not until you tell me. I want to know what you think of me Sango." He said, an almost pleading look in his eyes.

Sango looked away momentarily before fixing her features into a genuine scowl and then staring back into his eyes. He faltered a bit but she saw that he was going to hold his ground.

"I do not try to be the way I am Sango," He said, letting one of her hands go and cupping her cheek. "Sometimes it just happens. I know you do not like me on a personal level, but do you think you could learn?" 

Sango's resolve melted when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She looked away at the ground. "I do not hate you, but I do not like you." She said quietly.

He turned her face toward his and Sango's eyebrows furrowed at the deeper hurt she saw within those endless orbs.

"What have I done to you to make you feel this way Miss Takada?" He asked, his voice lowering to a heated whisper as his face slowly crept closer to hers. "I would like to know what it is…so that I may make amends, for it would be such a tragedy to my already weak heart for such a beautiful woman as you to be so angry with me…"

"You…you just.." Sango stuttered, a sudden blush creeping up on her cheeks. He had his way with words, Sango had to give him that.  

The faces of the two were so close to each other now that in only seconds their lips would meet in a heated kiss. Sango closed her eyes as her head turned to the side, as her lips became mere inches from his.

This was it! This was really happening to him! He was going to kiss Sango! It was something he had wanted to do for so long, and under the circumstances, it had taken him quite a while to get this far, his heart beat quickly in his chest as he saw her lips purse and her eyes close as the moment was coming so quickly. He shut his eyes and went forward, his lips becoming tingly in anticipation.

Sango's eyes shot open. _Takada? _Thinking quickly, she reached down for her easel and snatched her painting from it. Raising her hand high into the air, she slammed it down onto Miroku's head, the momentum knocking him to the ground.

"I do not know who this Takada is you keep speaking of, but it is not me!" She cried, picking up her gloves that had been so hastily dropped to the ground.

Miroku kissed sweet earth as the wooden end of the painting hit him square on the head. The wind was knocked out of him and it made his head swim. _What have I done wrong?!_ His mind screamed. 

Sango quickly put on her gloves and tightened her bonnet before turning and storming off. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. Putting on her most convincing glare, she was ready for the comedic scene that lay before her. Miroku was sprawled out on the ground with her painting, now with a hole in it, resting on his shoulders. He looked a little dazed as he turned his head slowly to look at her.

"And by the way, my name is Takashi."

A/N: Well, that kinda took me a while to finish! Sorry it took me so long to update, but we're moving into a new place and everything is kinda hectic, so I kinda just plastered this on as quickly as I could, I'm not really sure if it's as good as the other chapters, but I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It might take us awhile to get settled down and stuff in the new place and all, you know?? Thanks to all who reviewed the other chapter, but I will not be able to write responses to chapter 4 because of my limited time. Seriously, I've got like ten minutes before I need to get into bed; we're getting the U-Haul rigged up tomorrow! Lol. So, I promise that when I can I will have those responses up and the next chapter, maybe if you're lucky, two!  What did you think of the Kohaku thing? It was just something that popped up into my head and I thought it would be kinda cute. I'm pretty sure that it was short hair that was popular back then, but who knows!

On another note: I kinda broke some rules of etiquette in this chapter, some of you may have noticed how Sango and Miroku were speaking with each other, but I guess if nobody was around to notice, they couldn't get in trouble right? I'm not really sure if Sango's acts of violence would have gone well with some people either, but I though it would fit so I put it there. Actually I think this chapter is pretty crappy, I reallyl didn't get down what I wanted to, but it's what you guys say about it is what really counts, ne? So please tell me what you think! R&R!  Until next time my faithful (and possibly not so faithful) readers, ja ne! ^.^


	6. The tour ends, and something begins

A/N: I'm back! How's everything been going??? Good I hope! I finally got to see The Lord of the Rings and it was better than I expected! My eyes were like this the whole time O.O and I practically died when I saw Legolas (Orlando Bloom played him very well in my opinion ^.^) Ooh and you wanna know what my favorite part is? Well, it's a spoiler so I'll put it at the bottom and I'll give a warning..so if you don't wanna know cus you don't want me to ruin a part of the movie (for those of you who haven't read the book(s) or seen the movie, shame on you and go see it/read it!) then you don't have to read it! I think this chapter is a tad bit longer than the others, but maybe it felt that way because it took me so long to write it.hm.anyway, on with the chapter ne?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and Co. Kikyo would have been gone long ago and Kagome and Inuyasha would be together, which would probably ruin the entire plot altogether anyway! So.maybe it's a good idea I don't own it.  
Chapter 6: The tour ends and something begins  
It had been a good half hour into the tour when Kagome felt she couldn't handle it anymore. The place was just too big, and everything was just so amazing, not to mention Inuyasha just grumbled out something and threw his arm out to show her where it was and then quickly scampered off to another part of the room or another room altogether.  
  
"Isn't there somewhere where I could rest awhile Inuyasha? My feet are starting to hurt." Kagome said, as each step in her heeled boots became like a pin on the bottom of her foot.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and stared at her. Kagome stopped abruptly to keep herself from running into him.  
  
"Is the little princess tired of walking?" He said in a mockery tone. "Would the princess like a drink of water, or would she like to sit down on a fluffy chair?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched slightly, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I am not a princess, quite far from it actually, I am just a normal girl (Inuyasha snorted) and these shoes are really hurting my feet, I would just like to rest awhile and then we may continue."  
  
Inuyasha cocked a stubborn eyebrow. "We may continue? You're starting to sound more and more like a spoiled princess brat every time you open your mouth!" He laughed. Kagome growled inwardly.  
  
"I don't see anything funny about the matter." She said with a sniff.  
  
Inuyasha's laughter abruptly stopped when he heard her sniff. He looked at her and saw the shimmering of water almost invisibly covering the bottom half of her eyes and how flushed her face looked all of a sudden. Her lips were turned down in a frown, but not the angry or upset frown that he'd seen many times; it was the frown of a woman on the verge of tears. She was going to cry.  
  
Kagome looked away quickly so he wouldn't see the tears stinging her eyes. Why did he have to be such a jerk? Everyone's feet hurt at least one time in their lives, why couldn't he accept that? It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be so mean to her all of the time? She snuck a look at him as his laughter stopped and tried to keep a straight face when she saw him. A look of horror had etched its way onto his features and he looked as though he wanted to run away.  
  
So.he does not like it when girls cry, does he.Kagome thought fiendishly. Suddenly her feet didn't hurt so much anymore and she decided to think of something really sad. Father...remember how he used to play with me? All of the fun times we used to have before he.before he.  
  
"Oo-Ooi," Inuyasha stammered, holding his hands out as if he were trying to calm a wild animal and stepping closer to Kagome slowly. "You'd better, better not be crying!"  
  
"So what if I am?!" Kagome said quietly, but loud enough to make him jerk his head back. Her voice was wavering and the tears were going to overflow any second now. Think about it Kagome! Picture the happy times in your mind!  
  
"D-Don't cry!" Inuyasha cried, taking the risk of putting a gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome flinched a little at the touch, but didn't turn her head.  
  
"I.I hate it when girls cry." He said quietly, almost in a whisper.  
  
Kagome's head jolted up in shock as her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open a little. The tears that she had been saving for when she turned around flung themselves free and in two long rivers flowed down her cheeks to splash silently on the front of her dress.  
  
So Inuyasha has a weakness. She could sense it in his voice; he had never spoken to her that way before.  
  
"Please don't cry, you know how much shit Sesshoumaru will give me if he found out?" Inuyasha mumbled with a small pout in his voice.  
  
Kagome suppressed her shocked reaction as best she could and turned her head slowly and looked up at him. He looked as though someone had hurt him deeply and Kagome felt the urge to hug him.or something along those lines. She felt the slap of guilt as she thought of what made him turn so soft in the first place. How awful of you Kagome! She scolded herself. Using your father's memory as a tool for revenge! What would your father or MOTHER for that matter, say?  
  
"Um.if your feet still hurt, I'll.carry you on my back if you'd like." He said quietly, giving Kagome a second and third shock for the day. Not only did he suggest something so absurd for a lady and man to do, but he also sounded.sincere, nice even!  
  
"T-That's preposterous!" Kagome said. "How could you suggest such a thing, not only is it not lady-like, but if someone were to see us and don't forget the iron-  
  
The next thing she knew, Kagome was flung onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
"No! Inuyasha don't do-  
  
That's when everything went wrong. The hoop petticoat was not bending (not that it should have) and just decided to devour Inuyasha's head under her skirt, causing him to release her legs and try to straighten up.  
  
Kagome fell forward onto him with a screech and he collapsed onto the floor, sprawled out with her legs over his head, his neck disappearing entirely under Kagome's dress. She landed on her stomach on the floor with her arms and legs sprawled in the spread-eagle position and her head turned to the side. Luckily, she wasn't hurt.  
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen." Kagome grumbled into the floor as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Inuyasha was a little confused. Something hadn't gone right with his plan. He was supposed to lift Kagome onto his back and carry her for the rest of the tour or until she really, really wanted to get down, and she wouldn't cry anymore and forgive him. But that's not the way it happened.  
  
He had fallen and hit the floor, but when he opened his eyes there was nothing but darkness and warmth. Did I die? He thought incredulously before snorting. Well with that cow on my back it wouldn't be unbelievable if she killed me. He really wasn't sure if he was up or down, considering he couldn't see or feel much around him. He reached out a hand and felt something soft as his palm and fingers traveled up a long and slightly muscular length.  
  
Kagome shuddered as she felt a hand going up her leg to her thigh. She blanched. A HAND ON HER LEG?!  
  
"What the hell is this." Inuyasha said as his hand left the long, soft thing and clanged against metal. Suddenly it became clear to him and he became both embarrassed and afraid.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and screamed the high-pitchest scream she could muster and shot up like a bullet on her feet.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, frozen and blue in the face. He had practically molested Kagome! She was going to murder him.  
  
"You?!" Kagome cried, holding her skirts and trying to calm her racing heart. Suddenly her rage swallowed her. "YOU?!"  
  
"Kagome, I can explain dammit!" Inuyasha cried, trying to get his frozen limbs un-thawed before something bad happened.  
  
"EXPLAIN?! I'LL HEAR NOTHING OF IT!" She cried, lifting her skirts to the top of her boots and repeatedly stomping him on the back.  
  
Shouting and obscenities filled the top level of the mansion and those on the first level could only hear muffled screams and hard thumping.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his cup of tea in his main study to the ceiling. "Surely they are not." He said to himself more for reassurance than questioning. He set the cup down and was about to stand when the door opened.  
  
"Please excuse Rin Sesshoumaru-sama, but Rin cannot sleep with the noise that is keeping her awake." Rin said, rubbing her eye with one small hand and dragging a rather large teddy bear by the arm with the other. Her nap usually lasted for two good hours so someone could put her back to sleep.  
  
"I will call a maid to put you back into-  
  
The little girl was instantly across the room before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence in his cool tone and was snuggling up to him in his lap, teddy bear completely forgotten at the door.  
  
"Rin, you know that you are not supp-  
  
"Snoooooooorrrrreeeeeee" Came another interrupted reply from the little girl, giving Sesshoumaru the hint that she planned to stay and wouldn't be moved by anyone. He shifted in his seat and tried his best not to bump her over the head with the various objects he picked up as he worked on something very secretive and important.  
  
*~*~  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his aching back as Kagome sat down in a comfy chair across from him. He was still on the floor.  
  
"I do believe your actions were uncalled for woman." He grumbled as a few kinks loosened and his back began to relax.  
  
Kagome sniffed and turned her head away from him.  
  
He sat up and folded his legs under him and glared at her. "Well your Highness whenever you can get your lazy ass off that chair we can get this fucking thing over with. But it seems as though you want to waste precious time by sitting your large butt (Kagome gave him the evil eye) er.just hurry up dammit!"  
  
Kagome stood up and took off her shoes. "Let us be off then." She said and walked past him, dropping her shoes into his lap.  
  
"W-What the hell is this for?!" He cried as he jumped up with her shoes in his hand. He shook them toward her in a rage.  
  
"Since my feet hurt with them on, I shall not wear them-  
  
"Then why don't YOU-  
  
"And since you are here to serve me, you shall carry them for me-  
  
"I REFU-  
  
"Unless you would like me to speak with Sesshoumaru about your earlier actions-  
  
"THAT WAS A FUCKING ACC-  
  
"Who will he believe Inuyasha, you, or me?" She said, doing a little pose as she spoke of herself.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled in reply and gave up. He stomped past her and tried to ignore the victorious smirk on her face. She wont be smirking for long once we get to the stairs. He thought, the thought making him feel somewhat better. On the way, he dumped the shoes into the hands of a passing butler and smirked.  
  
They reached a small flight of stairs that led down to the other side of the house, closer to Sesshoumaru's main study and some other rooms he didn't care about and decided to skip. So instead, he was going to take her past all of those rooms and not say anything, just go straight to the dining room and stop the tour. If she asked about those rooms he could tell her that they weren't important to look at. Maybe he would show her the kitchen before ending the tour, even though she would never be in there doing anything, she might want to see it.  
  
He was about to take a step when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Kagome flinched as she heard him growl at her. Such an animal. She thought, shaking her head. "Um, Inuyasha?" She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha turned and leaned his back against the wall, hands in his pockets. He fixed her with a nonchalant look. "What do you want." He demanded slowly.  
  
"Well, I was thinking (Inuyasha snorted but she ignored it) about all of the places we've been. You've shown me almost everything, the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the many studies, the libraries, and I know of the dining room.but.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and continued to look bored. "But."  
  
Kagome looked and felt for that matter a little uncomfortable talking about this, but it was something she wanted to see, and had been wondering what it was like for a while now. "I.well.you haven't shown me your room yet." She said, blushing a little.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hide his surprise with a glare or a snort this time, his eyes widened and his mouth fell slack. He almost fell down the stairs but caught himself in time. She wanted to see his room?! What on Earth for?! This had to be wrong somehow, like it wasn't right for a lady to ask or some shit like that. And why was Kagome acting almost..submissive?! He regained his composure and gave her a good glare. When she didn't really react, just kept blushing and looking embarrassed, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
Kagome blushed even more. This was so embarrassing! But it could have also been important. What if she had to find Inuyasha and tell him something important from Sesshoumaru, or what if she needed his help? Not that the second would ever happen but that was an example. What is taking him so bloody long to answer me?! She thought with impatience.  
  
"Hmph." Inuyasha said, returning his hands to his pockets and walking down the steps, his low ponytail swishing back and forth like a horse's tail. When Kagome didn't follow him right away, he went at a slower pace. "Ooi, Kagome. If you're going to stand there for the rest of the day, then your tour is definitely over."  
  
Kagome could see him smirk even though she couldn't see his face. She knew he was. She growled low to herself and lifted her skirt daintily and began her descend down the steps. She hoped that these weren't as long as the ones on the other side of the house or she surely would not make it.  
  
Luckily they weren't and soon they were walking down a hallway. There were rooms on either side, and Kagome's head started to swim. How could someone be THIS rich?! No one, unless they had a rather.rather large family would want something this big! Maybe he had many relatives. She opened her mouth to ask about these rooms but she was swiftly interrupted.  
  
"Don't ask, not even I know what these rooms are for." Inuyasha lied. Most of them were empty or bathrooms anyway.  
  
Soon they came to the dining room and Kagome let out a disappointed sigh. Although she was tired of walking everywhere, she had had fun with Inuyasha and she liked seeing the expensive things in the house.  
  
"There is one more room to show." Inuyasha said, trying to cheer her up in spite of himself.  
  
Kagome's eyes brightened a little. He was going to show her his room!  
  
"Not in a million fucking years will you set foot in my room. It's the kitchen." He said with an evil grin.  
  
Kagome's hopes deflated and her shoulders dropped. Oh well. Maybe she could get it out of him if she faked a good cry.  
  
As they stepped closer to the door, they were stopped short as the sound of a giggle rang throughout the empty room. Kagome's eyes widened, as did Inuyasha's for a moment. It had better not be.  
  
Quietly they crept to the door and opened it slightly. Inuyasha peeked through and almost hit the floor at what he saw. Kagome tried her best to see too but his ponytail, no matter how many times she swatted it away, kept coming back to block her view.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you remind me of a goddess?" A silky voice said.  
  
"Actually, I believe you have. But tell me again!" A woman answered, giggling again.  
  
It was Miroku and one of the maids of course. One would come to think that the maid had something for him, with the way that she was sitting. She (her name was Yuka) was sitting on the edge of the counter with her legs wrapped around Miroku's waist, he of course was busy clutching her hands and looking into her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched insanely at what his best friend was doing with the maid. Why was it always the maids.  
  
"You remind me of a goddess," Miroku said, his question on the tip of his tongue, but it wasn't the right time yet. "A goddess whose beauty is above all!"  
  
Yuka giggled, Inuyasha's eyebrow refused to stop twitching, and Kagome (finally able to subdue Inuyasha's evil ponytail) blushed.  
  
"Oh Miroku, you say that to all of the girls!" Yuka said wistfully.  
  
"Well, yes, but I never mean it to any of them." Miroku said thoughtfully. The moment shattered immediately and Miroku had to think quickly to regain his hold on her. "But, I always tell women they are beautiful so they think highly of themselves, I leave out the beauty is above all if I find them none too attractive." He recovered smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha felt as if he was going to be sick when he heard Kagome hmph behind him. He stood up straight and turned around to find her crossing her arms and pouting. He rose an eyebrow in question. Then it hit him. He didn't want to be hit so he didn't laugh at her, he could tell her feelings had been slightly hurt by what she had overheard.  
  
"Stupid jerk." She muttered. "So they think highly of themselves huh, well." She sniffed, that was meaner than anything Inuyasha had done to her. How could someone say that. to try and impress someone else? Although he didn't know that he was being spied upon, that didn't matter.  
  
"Ooi.don't let him get to you Kagome," Inuyasha said reassuringly. "He's just trying to get Yuka in bed with him, I don't believe he is trying to hurt your feelings. He does not know that we are here anyhow." He stood by her and slowly put a reassuring hand over hers and gave it a good squeeze. He tried to smile; but it only came out as a half smile mixed with a smart- ass grin.  
  
Kagome took that as a compliment anyway. All that really mattered was that he was trying to comfort her and he wasn't being a jerk about it in any way. She gave him a smile and felt better. Her heart fluttered again as she felt a warmth from Inuyasha, maybe it was because they were so close, or maybe it was something else. Maybe.she was starting to.like.Inuyasha.and maybe even more than a friend.?  
  
Inuyasha was also feeling strangely the same about Kagome. She wasn't being such a bitch or a spoiled brat anymore, she was acting like a girl her age.and the fact that she was hurt and he had had nothing to do with it this time (plus the fact that he had helped her feel better) made him think of her differently. Did he.could he.like her.more than a friend?  
  
The moment was once again shattered, but not by inappropriate words, but by the sound of moaning coming from the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome's heads jolted from each other's and Inuyasha immediately shot toward the kitchen, Kagome on his heels.  
  
The door smacked against the other side of the wall as Inuyasha burst in. "MIROKU!" He bellowed, causing Yuka and Miroku to scatter from their previous position (the moan coming from Yuka, who.likes.being groped I suppose). Yuka jumped up and ran to the stove, pretending she was getting something ready, and Miroku just stood there in shock.  
  
"Oh, it's you Inuyasha." Miroku said coolly, running a hand through his hair and breathing a sigh of relief. "I-we thought you were Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I'm ten fucking times worse!" Inuyasha growled, indignant. How dare Miroku brush him off as though he were a lost kitten in an alley, rather than the tiger he was! "What the hell were you two doing in here.." He asked, seeing if Miroku would lie to him. He knew more than likely he would.  
  
"Miss Yuka here was showing me.what she had planned for dinner." Miroku said, smiling.  
  
Kagome was shocked at how Miroku would lie like that on a dime, and to his best friend nonetheless! She shook her head slowly and put a hand to her chest. No one had seen her yet; Inuyasha was blocking her from view.  
  
"The hell you were!" Inuyasha shouted. "We saw what you were doing-  
  
"But we weren't watching the whole time." Kagome added quickly, making herself seen. At least she didn't want to sound like a pervert.  
  
"Oh, so Miss Kagome is here also." Miroku said smoothly. "You were watching, eh? So Inuyasha, you decided to go and try a few of my tricks yourself hmmm?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Will you get your lecherous ass out of here before Sesshoumaru catches you?!" He stopped at that thought and smirked. "Not that I care or anything, but it's your ass on the line, not mine."  
  
"Do you think you will be able to get off easily since he is your friend Inuyasha?" Kagome piped up from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk faltered as the realization came to him. "For once you make one to believe that you have a brain!"  
  
Kagome scowled at him and was about to say something when he whirled around and grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt and drug him to the front door, where he proceeded to toss him and his coat, hat, and jacket onto the street.  
  
"AND STAY OUT UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME FUCKING MANNERS OR SOMETHING!" Inuyasha barked before quickly slamming the door. He heaved a sigh and stomped back to the kitchen and put a threatening finger in Yuka's face. "Do not think that for one moment you will not be watched. From here on out, someone will be watching you, and if you slip up, you'll have to deal with Sesshoumaru." He said.  
  
Yuka gulped and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir." She stammered quietly, bowing.  
  
Inuyasha turned on his heel and made his way back to Kagome, who stood frozen near the front door. He blinked at her for a moment before following her gaze. His whole body gave one big twitch as the fierce gaze of his brother fixed upon him. Whoops.  
  
"I believe your tour is complete." Sesshoumaru said, his voice booming even though he was (eerily) calm.  
  
"Yeah, finally." Inuyasha muttered, his hands immediately going to his pockets.  
  
"Well." Kagome began, causing two pairs of amber-golden eyes to fix upon her. "Inuyasha has not yet shown me his living quarters, in which I would also like to see."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. "Is there a certain reason why a young lady as yourself would want to see a young man's room?" He said, a freaky fatherly tone almost evident.  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha blanched. When Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Inuyasha, the young man gave him a look of bewilderment, as though he had no idea as to why Kagome would want to see his room so badly. Which was the truth.  
  
There was a moment of silence and Kagome thought that Sesshoumaru was testing her to see if she would talk out of turn again. She had caught herself too late in breaking that rule, but she couldn't help herself. Finally Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome again and spoke.  
  
"Not even I can force Inuyasha to take you to see his room, it is the only real thing in this house that he can call his, (Inuyasha glared at him but Sesshoumaru paid no heed) and I have no power over him in that area. I am not his father."  
  
"Damn straight." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome sighed silently in defeat and decided to drop the matter. "I'm done with the tour, so I'm gone." He said, turning and heading for the door. He paused to see if Sesshoumaru was going to stop him, but when he didn't he kept going, snatching his hat from the butler (he wondered how that guy was always there with your things when you were ready to leave) and promptly put it on his head, tilting it to the front slightly. When the butler opened the door he was able to take his first step out when-  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice came from behind him. Inuyasha blanched. HE WAITED UNTIL I GOT THIS FAR BEFORE STOPPING ME?!  
  
He turned slowly and looked a bit frazzled. "What. Sesshoumaru." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. "I shall let you off this time, but if you ever leave without bidding our lady adieu, I shall have you sent to work in the kitchen with the women."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched but he nodded in understanding anyway.  
  
*~Later*******************  
  
Inside the carriage, Kagome sat closer to Inuyasha than she had any other time, and he didn't seem to mind. They rode in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Um.Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
He turned his head.  
  
"I just.wanted to say thank you.for earlier." She said quietly.  
  
"It was nothing." Inuyasha said, noticing how much.cuddlier they had become.  
  
"No, you didn't have to do that." She said graciously, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I wanted to." He said, blushing a light pink. "You just looked really hurt and I wanted to make you feel better."  
  
Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears and clouded with a mist. Was this the real Inuyasha? Was he this caring and nice.and everything she had hoped for in someone? She was about to say something about it when the carriage came to an abrupt stop and seconds later the door opened. Inuyasha shot over to the other side of the carriage near the door, and acted as though they hadn't been talking at all.  
  
Kagome stood and headed toward the door, pausing before she took Jaken's hand. She knew what she was about to do was completely and utterly not right, but she felt she had to do it. If no one knew, then she couldn't be punished, and she had to thank Inuyasha for his good deed somehow, since he would not accept her thanks.  
  
"If you will not let me thank you with words, then please accept this as a token of my appreciation and gratitude." She said, leaning over to him. Inuyasha blinked in confusion at her until he saw her close her eyes and plant a small, light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Shock overcame him but before he could say anything she looked at him with a deep blush on her cheeks and was quickly gone. He was walking up the steps to his own home when the realization hit him. Kagome had kissed him!  
  
Kagome smiled to herself at her boldness. She knew that if anyone had seen that act that her mother would have found out and she would have been in more trouble than she had ever known. But not a soul had, so it was her own little dirty secret. She hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't tell anyone, but from the look on his face it didn't seem like he would be able to talk for a while.  
  
She knew that things would definitely be different between them from now on, and she hoped Inuyasha knew too.  
*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******  
  
Wow that's kinda.long. Hm.anyway, as I said before here's the warning for my favorite part from the move The Lord of the Rings.it's kind of a spoiler so um don't read it if you don't want to find out what happens, if you accidentally read it, I'm sorry!!  
  
SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERPSOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILE RSPOILER!  
  
Hi all you peoples that know what happened! Anyway, my favorite part of the movie is when Boromir is all dyin and Aragorn is all teary.I think, and Legolas pops up and he's got that look on his face! You know what I mean, if you don't, zip on over to that part of the movie and you'll see! I also like all the fighting scenes he had, cus he kicked major arse! And I like the part where he grabs Gimli's beard when he's about to fall and he's all "Not the beard!" lol yeah so.ok!  
END SPOILER TYPE-THING.OTHER STUFF NOW ^.^  
On with the responses to reviews for Chapter 5!  
  
Cassandra Sisenta: lol I'm glad you liked it, yeah Mrs. H did get a little weird in that chapter. I couldn't help with the Souta/Kohaku thing ^.^  
  
Azurite: Thanks a lot! It's nice to hear things like that you know? It makes me want to write even more! ^.^  
  
Laura-chan: Welcome back! Where did you go? Hope you had fun! Well, everyone has their favorite chapters I guess and if you didn't like that chapter much, that's ok! ^.^  
  
Liz3386: I know, poor poor Souta, he's just not winning at all in this fic. Mrs. H needs to loosen up a bit, ne? ^.^  
  
Heero's Girl: Aheh...um..gomen nasai! Yeah I guess it did take me a bit to get this out.sorry about that! ^.^  
  
Aylee the Dragon: ::whistles at the shrine:: Wow, very nice! I'm glad you like the story! To the shrine! ::runs off:: ^.^  
  
Vicious-Wolf: Yeah, it was sort of easy for me to do cus that chapter was all swimming in my mind and I had to get it out! I was going nuts, but I did it. It would be interesting if Sango did get a little bit more violent, ne? ^.^  
  
Jurei: Well I just thought that this chapter really wasn't my best, but since you all liked it, I feel better about it! Thanks for the encouragement! ^.^  
  
Scorpiogal: Thanks! That was pretty close, but I have this feeling (I'm such a psychic!) that things might get a little bit closer! ^.^  
  
Dark Flame: You know, maybe I should read that story.get some pointers..yeah.knowing me, I'll probably break a really big rule that I didn't even know about and then I'll get flamed! That would be bad.hm.to the library! ::runs off:: ^.^  
  
Bishonen no Hime: Thanks I'm glad you liked it, hopefully this chapter will go as well with you! Yes that fan will probably be the death of him! (not really) ^.^  
  
Amefuri: I'm so cool? ::wipes eyes:: Thank you! Thank you! ::blows kisses like Miss America:: You luv me! You really luv me! ^.^  
  
Volcan of Dragonfire: Hm.I haven't really thought of that yet, most likely adopted child since I'm trying to go with the Takahashi storyline cus you know he founded her and all.so I guess maybe we could put a little side story in here about how he came across her.yeah! Thanks for the idea! ::runs off to write it:: ^.^ 


	7. Its Just Kagome

Hi minna! I'm back after so long, it's taking me a while because school is driving me nuts! I've got AP (Advanced Placement) World History and AP Writing (Like language arts..) and its just @.@!! But I try to write when I have free time at home and I actually got a chapter down! So! Here it is for your viewing pleasure, the seventh installment of Inuyasha: A Victorian Love Story! ^.^

(I believe this chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy long..)

Disclaimer: Not mine…nor will it ever be…

Chapter 7: It's Just Kagome

As months went by, the weather went from hot summer days, to chillier fall days.  The leaves in the trees began to change color, and the mornings were filled with a cool, crisp, feeling.  Kagome loved waking up to these beautiful mornings.  She gazed out of her window as she awaited Sesshoumaru's carriage…and Inuyasha.  She blushed at the thought.  Kagome realized that she was attracted to Inuyasha soon after the incident with the kiss. She thought that she wouldn't have done it unless there was…at least some attraction there…right?  She actually enjoyed the time they spent together, however short it was.  He had tried to keep up his masculine, "I hate you and want to make you miserable" attitude, but it didn't last long.  Soon they had found themselves sitting quite close to each other on the carriage ride (both there and home) and trying to find ways to be around each other while Rin napped. (Inconspicuously of course) 

Inuyasha would talk her to some place quiet in the house where the butlers and maids never ventured unless commanded to do so, and they would sit and talk for as long as they could or just sit in the quiet enjoying each other's company. (Or in each other's arms for that matter) But those times weren't nearly as long as the two would have liked, for Rin would wake and go passing through the halls calling for Kagome.  Inuyasha would return to his old self and quickly disappear, leaving Kagome to wait in anticipation for Rin's lessons to end.

"Kagome! Your carriage is here!" Souta called from her door.  Kagome quickly spun around and had slipped her gloves and bonnet on by the time Jin had the door opened.  Souta stood on the doorstep to wave goodbye to her; it was something he had decided to do often.

Kagome smiled brightly when a familiar gloved hand reached out from the darkness of the carriage to help her in.

"Goodbye Kagome!" Souta called from the doorstep as the carriage drove off, his now neck-length hair blowing slightly in the wind as he waved.

"Goodbye Souta!" Kagome said from the window of the carriage.

"He looks like a little girl." Inuyasha joked with a smirk.  He sat back in the seat and crossed his arms, giving Kagome a coy look.

"Oh, and you do not Mr. Ponytail to My Butt?" Kagome said, giving one of his stray locks a flick.

"No I don't." Inuyasha said as he grinned.  "It makes me look even more like a man."

"An old man perhaps." She laughed. "You're just as grumpy as one too!"

When she didn't hear Inuyasha laugh along with her, she suddenly stopped.  Her heart raced as she looked at him and was met with his intense, fiery gaze.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"I have something special to show you today." He said quietly.

Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement.  "Really? Oh please tell me where Inuyasha!" She cried, an uncontrollable smile shone from her features.  

Inuyasha turned forward and crossed his arms again.  "it is a surprise.  I shall not tell you what it is."  He said simply.  Kagome growled in desperation at his handsome profile for a moment.  Finally, she reached up and released his hair from the low ponytail it was always in by stealing the small black satin ribbon and wiggling it in front of his nose.  His expression changed from smug to surprise just as quickly as most of his hair had flown to cover his shoulders and most of his jacket.  Kagome giggled as he tried to snatch the ribbon back as she jerked it from his grip.

"Ooi! Give that back!" He said, lunging at her.

With a laugh she jumped to the other side of the carriage and watched Inuyasha kiss the bottom of the seat.  She didn't have time to jump to the other side of the carriage again because Inuyasha was up and after her again before she knew it, so she slid to the side closest to the door and watched him hit the spot where she had been sitting only moments ago.

"Hand it over!" He said as he sat up, his hair now sticking up in various places on top of his head, and most of it over his shoulders and touching the cushions.  

Kagome put a gloved hand over her mouth and giggled loudly. "You look so funny!" She laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about it." Inuyasha grumbled with a small pout.  Kagome inched her way over to him and delicately moved the stray hairs from his face.  A small smile crept across her face.

"Come here." She said, motioning for him to sit next to her.  Inuyasha looked at her warily. "Oh come on! Just sit and turn around!  Or do you not want this back? " She grumbled, wiggling the silk ribbon in front of his nose.  

Kagome began to wonder when they were going to reach the mansion.  It seemed as though they were taking a little bit more time each day to get there.  Inuyasha did not seem to notice so she didn't mention it.  Suddenly the carriage came to a halt and they were rocked forward.

"Well it looks as though we have arrived." Kagome said with a sigh.

"About fucking time." Inuyasha growled. "Maybe it is me, but I think something is going on here."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Like…someone is tricking us?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. 

"Tricked? But by whom? Who would do such a-

"Shh!"

The door to the carriage was opened and Jaken stuck his head in. "We have arri-ack!" He cried when he met Inuyasha's intense gaze.  It was far less scary than Sesshoumaru's, but no one messed with his temperamental half-brother. Kagome looked a little afraid, but Jaken paid no heed to her.  He did find it interesting though how close Inuyasha had gotten to the girl when just minutes earlier she had sat on the other side of the carriage, far from him actually.  Now he was practically on her and he no longer had his hair pulled back in a ponytail!  His Lord would find this most interesting indeed also.

"Out of my way toad man." Inuyasha said as he climbed from the carriage and booted the little man into the fountain nearby, his screech filling his ears like the sound of nails on a chalkboard.   Swiftly he turned and held out his hand for Kagome and was immediately blinded.

"Gah!" He cried, stumbling back. "I can't see!"

Kagome covered her mouth with a gloved hand and giggled softly. "Inuyasha don't move, I'll get it."  When he froze in place, Kagome reached up and loosened the long locks from his face and let them fall back to their proper place on his back. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before fixing an 'I told you so' look on his face.  Kagome smiled sweetly and innocently and gently placed the silken ribbon in his hand and started the walk to the mansion doors by herself.

Once the door was opened and Inuyasha had caught up with her, Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there. Startled, she jumped back and bumped into Inuyasha.

"This came for you before you arrived. They must have thought that you were here already but were too afraid to knock. Rin is upstairs waiting." Sesshoumaru said, holding out a small white envelope to her between his index and middle fingers. 

Kagome slowly took the letter and thanked him with a curtsey, and quickly bustled past him to run upstairs. She gave a quick last look back at Inuyasha and gave him a little smile.  He in turn acted as though he didn't notice, but Kagome knew it was just a cover-up. She smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs that were now not giving her any trouble at all. She paused at the last picture, the picture that she had started stopping and looking at more often lately. The picture of young Inuyasha and the woman she assumed was his mother.  She hadn't gotten around to asking him about it, other things kept coming up. Today would be perfect since he had wanted to talk to her or show her something anyhow. Slowly she started to continue up the stairs, but something made her stop.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshoumaru with his hands in his pockets. He had watched Kagome leave out of the corner of his eye, making it look as though he were staring straight at Sesshoumaru when really he was watching her go.  Something twinged as he saw her smile at him.  No one had ever smiled at him like Kagome did. Not even Kikyo.  Kikyo…he didn't want to think about her right now. Maybe later. There was something more important to handle at the moment.

"You have also gotten one Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, pulling another small white envelope from his jacket and holding it out to him. "Surprisingly enough."

Inuyasha snatched the envelope from his fingers and stuffed it into his jacket. "I don't know what you are planning Sesshoumaru, but you leave Kagome out of it." Inuyasha said coolly.

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change. "I do not know what you are talking about, Inuyasha." He replied, just as cool.

"Don't play that dumb shit with me, you're not good at it! The longer carriage rides, the longer breaks, making me go get her and take her home!  You've been setting me up!" Inuyasha cried, putting his finger on Sesshoumaru's chest and pressing down.

"Oooh?" Sesshoumaru said, dragging out the word.  His amber eyes slowly searched down until he was looking at Inuyasha's finger.  He lifted his hand and brushed it away as if it were nothing, which it really wasn't. "I do not have time to play games with you Inuyasha, if you wish to speak of this, we shall have to do it some other time."

"No! You leave Kagome out of this! What ever your plans are Sesshoumaru don't you dare involve her!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha hard.  "Why is it that you care so much for this girl, yet you are nothing more to her to me than her escort." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha faltered and paused for a moment. Sesshoumaru put a hand in a pocket and used the other to slowly flick some of his hair as he turned around. "I see." He said and began walking down the hall, leaving Inuyasha hot as a Chinese firecracker. Angrily he spun on his heel and stormed outside.

*~(^`*)~ Later *~`^,()^*`~

Kagome traveled the many stairs once more.  It was time for her break and she had put Rin down for her nap.  Once again she paused at the portrait of little Inuyasha. He definitely did not look as secretive and troubled deep down like he did now.  What happened to him to make him change so suddenly? Was it Kikyo?

"Kagome."

She turned her head from the portrait and looked to the bottom of the stairs.  Inuyasha stood there waiting for her, hands in his pockets as usual.  He had a smirk on his face, which made Kagome a little wary as she made her way down to him.  He held out his arm and she took it, looking up at him in question.  Inuyasha in turn shook his head.

"It is a surprise." He said with a goofy grin.  Kagome's eyebrows shot up but she didn't say anything.  He led her through the house to the living room and to two glass doors that led outside.  

"Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.  She looked at him reluctantly before closing her eyes slowly.  She felt him take a step forward so she followed slowly.  She heard the sound of doors opening and felt the warmth of the sun on her cheeks and face.  She tried to stop, but felt him continue so she followed his lead.  

"Inuyasha?  What are you trying to do?  I want to see where we are going!"  Kagome whined with a pout.  Inuyasha didn't respond but just kept walking. 

"Inuyashaaa!" She continued.  "You're not being very fai-ah!"

"If you didn't run your mouth so much you wouldn't have tripped when I stopped."  Inuyasha said with a smirk.  "You can open your eyes now."

"Good because I'm going to give you a formal whack-…" Kagome's mouth fell slack and the words escaped her.  She took in the scenery in silence.  There was nothing but green for as far as she could see.  She turned and looked to her right, seeing what looked like very large hedges that were neatly trimmed and looked as though they formed a trail.

"Inuyasha! Is…is that…a maze?" Kagome said breathlessly.  Her free hand immediately went to her chest and she tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer when they heard someone approaching.  Inuyasha spun around but relaxed suddenly.  It was Miko.  She curtsied slowly and averted his gaze.  

"P-Please excuse me sir,…but…but I have word from…from Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Well spit it out already." Inuyasha said with an irritated, impatient sigh.

Kagome's eyebrows twitched when she saw the nervous girl flinch.  She felt sorry for her.

"L-Lord…Se-Sesshoumaru says…to Lady Kagome that she does not have to return to Rin's studies this afternoon…He…is taking her out of the area for…some shopping."  The timid girl said.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly and he growled to himself.  _Damn that Sesshoumaru! _"Alright. Be gone." He growled with an impatient wave of his hand, causing the girl to quickly curtsey and scurry off.

"That poor girl." Kagome said, watching her with pity.

"She'll get over it."  Inuyasha said with a nod.  "Sesshoumaru likes these things."

"Things…? What things?"

"Mazes." Inuyasha said, giving her a funny look.  "I guess I like them somewhat also.  They remind me of home." He said, his eyes starting to glaze over a bit.

"In Japan…" Kagome said wistfully, her eyes also glazing.

Inuyasha looked down at her. _ She's nothing like Kikyo.  _He thought.  When he snapped out of his stupor, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was taking off her boots.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a confused look on his face.  

Kagome had found a bench and sat down.  As she slipped her boots off she looked up at him.  "Nothing." She said innocently.

Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully. "It does not look like you are doing 'nothing'." He said as she stood up.

"I want to see," She said, lifting her skirts up over her ankles. "If you can catch me!" And with that she took off into the maze as fast as she could and took a right turn as soon as she saw it.

"W-Wha? O-ooi! What do you think you're doing?! You'll get lost!" He cried before taking off after her.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, looking over her shoulder.  "Surely I am not too fast for you!"

"Keh! I could catch you with my eyes closed!" Inuyasha shot back, darting to the left and bursting through a wall.

Kagome laughed loudly and kept running.  Soon she slowed down as she heard the trickling sound of water. "A fountain!" She cried happily, and slipped into the next trail turning on the right.  She looked behind her and didn't see Inuyasha.  She smirked to herself.  

"I told you Inuyasha!" She laughed. "You will never catch me-aahhh!"

Inuyasha popped from one of the alls and just appeared right in front of her.  She tried to stop but she didn't have a chance of being able to successfully turn around and flee from him again.

Inuyasha opened his arms wide and caught Kagome as she slammed into him with a stupid grin on his face.  He steadied himself as the impact threw them back.

"Welcome home Honey!" He cried, tightening his grip on her. "Oh how I missed you so!"

"Oh let go of me you lummox!" Kagome said, pushing him away and trying to hide her smile. "Now where are we?"

"Close to the middle of the maze I suppose." Inuyasha said with a jerk of his head to the left. "If we go that way, we'll get to the middle, and to that fountain you were just so _eager _to reach. (Kagome blushed) And if we go the other way, it just goes deeper into the maze and eventually to the forest…there are also one of many exits that way."

"I would like to see the fountain." Kagome said quietly.  Inuyasha took her hand and started leading her toward the fountain.  When Kagome looked up at him she covered her mouth with her free hand and giggled quietly.  She felt his hand squeeze hers slightly and she blushed. 

 Soon they rounded a corner and the fountain came into view.  Inuyasha led her to the front of the sparkling fountain and let her hand go.  Kagome's breath left her again as the water flowed in shining droplets from the petrified fish's mouth and into the flattened pool under it.  She sat down on the stone bench in front of it and sighed happily, closing her eyes.  When she opened them Inuyasha was looking at her.  She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.  She laughed so hard that her sides ached as she gulped for air against the tight corset.

"What is so funny?" Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-You!" She cried, gasping for air.  "You…you look as though you were severely beaten by a tree!  There are so many leaves in your hair!"

Inuyasha did not seem to find this as funny as Kagome did, but leaned backward and gazed into his reflection in the water.  Immediately he began swatting leaves from his head and shoulders.

Kagome calmed down shortly after he began, and started feeling silly for laughing at him.

"Come here, I'll help."  She said, patting the empty spot next to her.  Inuyasha gave her a look and continued to swat at the relentless leaves.

"Inuyasha! Get over here and sit so I can help you.  I'm sorry for laughing at you, so you could at least give me the benefit of the doubt and let me make it up to you!" Kagome demanded.  Inuyasha hmphed but walked over to the bench and sat next to her anyway with his back to her.

"That's better." She said as she began picking leaves from his hair.  She slowly untied the ribbon and immediately his hand shot up and snatched it from her fingers.

"Well!" Kagome said indignantly, but continued.

Soon Kagome found Inuyasha's head in her lap and she was no longer picking the leaves from his hair, but slowly running her fingers from the top of his head to the back rather.  Without words they sat this way, each in their own thoughts.

"Inuyasha…?"

"Hmn."

"…." She hesitated.  Was this the right time to ask?  Would it ever be?  Did she have the right to ask him this?

"The portrait…near the top of the stairs…is that you and your mother?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, but just stared up at the sky.  His face showed no emotion and Kagome held her breath.  Was he going to get angry and yell at her?

"Yes. That is my mother." Inuyasha said quietly.

"It's very nice…" Kagome said.  "She's beautiful."

"Yes…she was…she would appreciate something like that coming from someone like you…" He said wistfully.

"Was..?" 

Inuyasha sighed quietly. "She died."

Kagome's stomach churned and her heart clenched. "Oh…Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"No..it's ok." Inuyasha said. "I…was too young to really remember."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything."

Inuyasha placed his hand over hers and sat up, holding hers in his.

"Listen Kagome," He said searching her eyes. "It's really ok.  I know she wouldn't want me to feel sad every day."  Freeing one of his hands he placed it slowly on her cheek.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered breathlessly, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes.  When she opened them she found Inuyasha staring into her eyes with an almost glazed look.  She quickly turned her head and blushed.  It dimmed when she thought she heard a stifled chuckle from behind her and felt fingers on her chin.  Slowly her head was turned and she smiled  a small smile as he smirked.  Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha began leaning in closer to her. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha began leaning in closer to her.  Was this going to be her first kiss?  _I…I've never kissed anyone before!_ What would her mother say?  What would Seshoumaru say if he hadn't left yet and just happened to stumble upon them? Sango would be thrilled! She couldn't wait to tell Sango about it…but it had to happen first.

Kagome closed her eyes and began to lean forward also, her heart racing against her chest.  This was it! She hoped it was going to be magical even though she knew it was wrong to be doing this.  She barely knew Inuyasha…let alone trusted him, and he her….plus they hadn't even made anything official yet!  But it was going to happen, and Kagome wasn't going to stop it.  

Inuyasha was so close now that she could feel the heat from his face radiating from it.  She was ready, really ready, it was all coming together

when-

**FLOP!**

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes blinked open and she backed away suddenly as something fell into her lap.  Inuyasha blinked also and followed Kagome's gaze.  The small envelope that Sesshoumaru had given him had fallen from his jacket and onto Kagome's lap.

"Oh! You got one too?!" Kagome said, holding the small envelope up.  "I haven't been able to open mine yet."

"Keh, Sesshoumaru shoved it into my face after you left…I haven't been able to open it either." He said, crossing his arms.

The potential of the kiss long forgotten, Kagome sat up straighter and clapped her hands together. "Well open it now! Come on Inuyasha!" She cried, eyes shining.  She placed the envelope in his hands.

Inuyasha tore open the top of the envelope and pulled out a piece of stationary with pretty purple and yellow flowers around the boarders. 

"That is Sango's stationary!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha blinked at her and then back at the card before reading it. It read:

You are cordially invited to 

Sango Takeshi's Ball on

The Twenty-First of October at Nine O'clock

Wear a mask if it deems appropriate for you 

Sango

Kagome's eyes were as large as dinner plates.  She was practically on top of him, her hands close to her chest with her fists clenched tight and her mouth agape.  Inuyasha carefully slipped the invitation back into the envelope.  He turned his head to say something to Kagome when-

"AIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Kagome cried, her arms shooting straight up and above her head, sending Inuyasha flying off of the bench and into the fountain with a loud **SPLASH.  **

"I can't believe Sango is having a Ball!" Kagome squealed happily.  She frowned as water droplets splashed onto her face and she turned around blinking curiously at the fountain.  She gasped in shock when she saw Inuyasha sprawled out and soaking wet inside of the fountain pool with his arms and legs draping over the sides.  His once fluffy soft hair now dripped and drooped in tangled strings across his shoulders and chest.  The fish was spurting the train of water constantly over his eyes soggily and Kagome cringed.

"Inuyasha…I am so sorry!" Kagome cried, jumping up and rushing to his side.  She carefully touched a soggy shoulder and brushed his bangs from his face.  "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Y-Yes?"

"I fear I shall have to get you back!" He cried.  Suddenly he had her by the shoulders and was dragging her into the pool of icy cold water.  Kagome screeched loudly as the water hit her delicate skin and clung to Inuyasha like a frightened child.  He gently pushed her off and roared with laughter as she splashed loudly as she landed on her bottom.

"You…You look like…like a wet cat!" He laughed, holding onto his sides and splashing about as he rolled.

"Oh…is that so?" Kagome said.  As fast as she could muster in this situation she pushed Inuyasha's head under water and took off through the maze, this time making her own shortcuts by bursting through the hedges and sometimes back tracking and following the trail so he would not find her.  She was caught only moments after.

Later that night Kagome had to explain to her mother why she was wearing different clothes.

A/N: Ahhh! That feels good to FINALLY get his chapter done! I'm really sorry it took me so long you guys, but school has really been ragging on me! And next week we've got ITEDS! (these statewide tests for high school students ::sigh::) It's all a bunch of hooey I tell you! Well anyway, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter and hopefully things wont ever take this long to get done, I'll try to work quicker I promise! Please review! I don't think I'm going to do the response to reviews this time because I'm already running late (neeeed sleeeeeeeeeeeeeep) and I just KNOOOWW how you've just been antsy for me to get the next chapter out. I will catch up on those later ok! I would like to celebrate IY: AVLS on getting 100 reviews! ::streamers and confetti fall from the sky:: yay! Well…ja! I must go now…need to work on chapter 8… 

I would also like to thank Aylee the Dragon for giving me Legolas! I still have him Aylee-chan and since no one has asked…I'm not handing him over to anybody! ::glomps Legolas and clings to him rubbing her cheek against his manly elfy chest:: mahhhhh ::melt, swoon, heart eyes::

Baii!

Nekomon 


	8. A Walk in the Park

A/N: Hi minna! Back again! Sorry it took so long, I forgot that I wanted to do THIS chapter before the chapter after this one (confused yet?) so I had to backtrack in my thinking and my research because I was trying to look up how the people had those balls back then (if anyone knows and can give me some links it would help me out so much!) cus I don't wanna make something up and be completely wrong and have some Victorian Era guru flame me to the seven hells because I was wrong! Well.that being said..how about we start the chapter eh?  
  
Disclaimer: Someday maybe.no..wait...no.Inuyasha and Co. will never be mine.  
  
Chapter 8: A walk through the park  
  
  
  
"Miss Kagome will take Rin to the park today!" Rin cried as Kagome stepped into the main hallway. She smiled as sweetly as she could up at the older girl and gave an encouraging sniff for effect. Kagome couldn't help but smile down at the little girl she had become so fond of over these few months.  
  
"After your morning lesson and a nap." Sesshoumaru said as he silently appeared out of nowhere as if it were magic. The hair on Kagome's neck prickled. He's so creepy sometimes! She thought with a slight shiver. And where did Inuyasha run off to?  
  
Sesshoumaru ran a cream coloured hand through his long hair and cleared his throat. "As always, Miss Higurashi, Inuyasha shall be your escort." He said smoothly. Kagome blushed at his slight smirk and the tell-tale look in his eyes that told her that he knew she was thinking of Inuyasha. She curtsied low with her head bowed.  
  
"As you wish, Sesshoumaru." She said quietly. Rin mimicked Kagome to the best of her ability, recovering quickly after tripping over her feet.  
  
"As you wish, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin repeated with a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"Off to you lessons Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he turned and went in the direction of his study. Kagome rose and shivered again as she watched Sesshoumaru practically float his way down the hall in an eerie, silent demeanor. She turned and started for the stairs, Rin following her as quickly as she could.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment until Kagome felt that feeling of someone watching her. She looked down at Rin looking a little frazzled. "Y-Yes Rin-chan?" She said.  
  
"Rin was thinking about Miss Kagome." Rin said with a small smile.  
  
"Really? What were you thinking?" Kagome said with a grin, flattered that the girl was thinking of her. She wondered if Rin would ever be able to speak in the first person.  
  
Rin frowned a little as if she was in thought. "Does Miss Kagome like being with Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she almost tripped over the last step. "W-What?" She sputtered, quickly getting flushed. Rin stopped and looked up at her strangely.  
  
"Rin shall make the question easier for Miss Kagome." She said as she took Kagome's hand. "Miss Kagome loves Inuyasha-sama, ne?"  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red and tried fiercely to catch her breath. She opened her mouth to say something when Rin's shoulders jumped a little and she frowned again.  
  
"Please 'scuse Rin, Miss Kagome." Rin said as she let go of her hand and started going down the hall in the wrong direction. "Rin must need to use bathroom."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl's misuse of words. She shook her head as her heart stopped racing and her blush began to fade. Where had that come from? She thought. Surely Rin was too young to understand the complications of love between a man and a woman! Maybe she meant something else.  
  
Kagome began to walk toward Rin's room deep in thought. And was it true? Did she like being with Inuyasha? Of course she did! He was such a jerk at the beginning, but now things were different. Of course she hadn't exactly been a princess to him at first either but still. He had opened up a lot more to her lately and they were starting to get even closer. He had shown her many things about life outside of being primed up all of the time. They still had their arguments, and Inuyasha still went back to his arrogant, loud, and rude ways. She blushed a little at the thought of where things could go from there but her mind snapped that thought out quickly. How dare you think of such vulgar things Kagome! She scolded herself. She was supposed to be a prim and proper lady after all! She straightened up and mentally slapped herself for being so unladylike. Taking a deep breath she started on her way again. Closing her eyes she questioned herself out loud.  
  
"Do I love-Oomph!" She cried as she collided with something hard that sent her stumbling back. One of her hands went to her nose and rubbed at it as she tried to gain her balance and an arm suddenly snaked across her waist, pulling her to the hard thing. Her eyes opened slowly and traveled up to the smirking face of Inuyasha. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as his arm tightened around her and his smirk grew into a broad smile. The hard thing had been his chest.  
  
"Good morning dear!" He cried in a high-pitched voice and wrapping his other arm around her waist giving her a good squeeze.  
  
"Inuyasha.where did you go?" Kagome said with a blink, slightly surprised at this sudden show of affection.  
  
"Somewhere." He said quietly, nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward with a breathless sigh.  
  
"Somewhere?"  
  
Kagome shivered as his lips touched the bare skin of her neck above the collar of her dress, the warmth of his breath causing goose bumps to appear on her arms as they slowly traveled up his muscled back and her hands spread out over his shoulder blades. Her breath caught in her chest as she inhaled sharply and pushed herself closer to him and tilting her head to the left. Something in her mind was telling her that this was wrong, but when Inuyasha playfully nipped her bare skin the thought was immediately squished. She felt Inuyasha's lips curl back in a grin and she gave a whimper of protest when he pulled away. He set a gloved finger on her lips and smirked at her flushed cheeks and the clouded look in her eyes.  
  
"Shh." He whispered. "I shall see you when it is time to leave. Rin is returning." With that he walked down the hall to the stairs, just making it down a few before Rin walked out from the bathroom. Kagome tried to get rid of her blush before the young girl would see her and notice.  
  
"Ready now, Rin-chan?" Kagome said as she turned around with a bright smile.  
  
"Yes. Rin is ready." She announced, arms flying straight above her head.  
  
"Well let us go then." Kagome said, turning once again and heading down the hall. Rin put her hands down and started off quickly so she could catch up with Kagome.  
  
"Miss Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Does Inuyasha-sama always come to suck on your neck when Rin is not around?"  
  
*Thump*  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling sharply, his hair catching the breeze from an open window and slowly flowing over his right shoulder in a silky heap. "Quite a noisy bunch we have brought into our house." He said, slowly pushing the flowing curtain of hair back to its rightful place over his back. "Quite a noisy bunch indeed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rubbed her hip and muttered under her breath as Rin stared at her from the other side of the carriage and Inuyasha gave her a funny look. Rin looked up at Inuyasha (who she insisted that he be the one she sat by) and blinked.  
  
"Rin does not know why Miss Kagome fell down." She said. "All Rin did was ask if-  
  
"No Rin! That is okay, you do not need to tell Inuyasha what you asked." Kagome interrupted hastily and stopped rubbing her hip.  
  
Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow before turning back to Rin. "If?"  
  
Rin blinked at Kagome for a second as if she were hesitant to say it now. "You cannot back out Rin," Inuyasha said with a grin. "You have mentioned it, and in doing so sparked my curiosity."  
  
"If Inuyasha-sama says it ok then Rin will say it." Rin said with a small smile. "All Rin did was ask Miss Kagome if Inuyasha-sama always came to suck on her neck when Rin is not around!" She laughed.  
  
Kagome blanched.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Rin a moment and looked up slowly at Kagome with a tint of pink across his cheeks. He cleared his throat and resumed his relaxed sitting position, one leg sitting perpendicular over the other and an arm resting over the top of the seat. For some reason everything outside of the windows was exceedingly more interesting than the conversation that was at hand. Rin looked around at the blushing duo in complete confusion.  
  
As they reached the park, Rin was almost bouncing with anticipation, her knees twitching excitedly and a large smile on her face. Inuyasha stepped out to assist Kagome and carry Rin out of the carriage, immediately going for Kagome's arm in a fluid motion as he set Rin on the ground.  
  
"Are we ready m'ladies?" Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome gave him a small nod and Rin gave him a big one. "Let us go then."  
  
The park had a beautiful display of foliage as if the trees were fighting against each other to see who could paint the prettiest colour on their leaves. The reds, oranges, light greens, purples and yellows looked like a fresh drop of paint on a new canvas.  
  
Sango would love to see this. Kagome thought. She would go painting mad! The thought brought a smile on Kagome's face and she didn't hide it or blush when Inuyasha gave her another funny look.  
  
Rin walked quietly beside Inuyasha, looking around with curiosity bursting through her. A small squirrel climbed down from a tree nearby and scampered around looking for food. Rin's eyes went wide as pools and her mouth went agape.  
  
The squirrel sniffed around and suddenly stopped and sat on its hind legs, going still as Rin looked at it. She stopped quickly and also stood still, engaging in a fierce staring contest with the animal. Kagome "eeped" as Inuyasha came to a halt and spun around to look for Rin. If he lost her Sesshoumaru would have his head on a dinner plate. The tension left him when he saw that she had not gone far and seemed to be very interested in a squirrel that mimicked her bug-eyed look.  
  
"Isnt that adorable?" Kagome said wistfully, setting her head against his shoulder. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and snorted.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Squirrely.come here cute little fluffy tail!" Rin cooed.  
  
The squirrel twitched its nose at her before slowly taking small steps forward. Inuyasha blinked in mild surprise.  
  
"Stupid thing.for all it knows she could be getting ready to ROAST YOU FOR DINNER!"  
  
The squirrel froze in its tracks and looked toward Inuyasha quickly, who wore a smug smirk on his face. Kagome quickly whipped out her fan and gave Inuyasha a good thwacking.  
  
"Ow Bitch!" He cried, his arm slipping from hers and going to rub his head.  
  
"Bitch?! Why you-how dare you even-oo0o I-where is my fan?!"  
  
Inuyasha tucked Kagome's fan into the back of his pants under his jacket secretly as she looked around wildly for it. "Bitch. Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Bitch, Bitch."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, a meaningful glare upon her features. Her eyebrow was twitching madly and she noticed that a fallen branch would do some nice work on the outspoken boy.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry." He said with a smirk.  
  
Her glare suddenly dissipated and was replaced with a slight blush. "R- Really? Do.do you mean that, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh, hell no! Like I'd ever say something like THAT to someone like YOU!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha retorted, the lump on his head pulsing from Kagome's attack with the tree branch.  
  
"Oh dear!" A woman cried as she and her escort stopped and stared at the two. Inuyasha and Kagome froze instantly. This didn't help them a bit considering Kagome had the mangled tree branch held over her head as if to bop Inuyasha a good one, and he had his sleeve rolled back and his fist ready as if he were going to strike her. Rin and the squirrel were watching them both with wide eyes.  
  
"I say!" The man continued, astonished at the sight before them. Never had they seen such a sight in public!  
  
"Aheh." Kagome coughed and dropped the branch behind her, turning red and quickly looking down at the ground. How humiliating..  
  
"What the fu-er." Inuyasha blinked before spinning around and smiling to Rin while speaking loudly. "SEE DEAR? THAT WAS HOW THE COUPLE IN THE PLAY, A WALK IN THE FIELD OF DAISIES AND ROSES ENDED THEIR FIGHT.WHEN YOU ARE OLDER, YOUR.MOTHER AND I SHALL TAKE YOU TO SEE THAT PLAY.WELL LET US BE OFF THEN!"  
  
Kagome sweatdropped and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at how corny he sounded. Not only that, but he had given the impression that he was married to Kagome. He shuddered slightly at the thought.  
  
It was Kagome's turn for the eyebrow twitching sequence as she remembered the sour look on Inuyasha's face and how he had suddenly paused before saying "your mother and I". What was going on with him?! How could he have changed so quickly.after.what happened earlier.was he just playing with me? Well it isn't funny! She thought as the intruding couple took Inuyasha's bait and walked off, reassured that they had not just seen what they thought they had seen.when in reality they did see what they thought they had seen.  
  
Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes. Nonchalantly he crossed his arms and leaned his back against a tree in a seemingly comfortable position, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Kagome bore her narrowed eyes into his skull, wishing she had some type of vision that could burst people into flames if need be and with the way she was looking at Inuyasha, he would have been ashes long ago. How could he have done something so.flirtatious earlier.and now be so.so.she couldn't even think of a word. Her blush turned into a flushed anger and she pouted noticeably. Her mind clouded with evil actions and words she could bestow upon her escort for what he had done.  
  
Rin blinked at the two before turning her attention upon the squirrel that she had so meaningfully spoken to earlier before Inuyasha and Kagome's outburst. She had found an acorn by her foot before she had sat down on her knees and was holding it out to the small creature, who was close enough now that she could touch him if she wanted. And boy did she want to. "It's ok Squirrely," She cooed in a whisper. "This Rin will not hurt you. This Rin is here to be your friend. Do not listen to Miss Kagome and Inuyasha-sama, they only fight because they like each other so much."  
  
Kagome hmphed to herself quietly and continued to fume about Inuyasha's confusing ways. Her first thought was that when they got back to Sesshoumaru's mansion, she would corner him and lead him on and try some things that would even make Miroku proud, and then drop him like a dish full of sour milk. She smiled a small smile to herself with an evil gleam in her eye when suddenly she shuddered.  
  
She blinked. Something wasn't right. She suddenly got the feeling that somebody.or something was watching her from behind. Clearing her throat quietly she smoothed the front of her dress before slowly looking over her shoulder and tilting her head up, trying to look as if she was looking up at the blue sky when really she was scanning the area around her as far as she could see.  
  
Her heart almost stopped when her gaze fixed upon a dark figure at the top of a hill nearby slightly hidden by the tall maple tree that he obviously trying to hide behind. A dark mist flowed about his feet in a sickening green colour, clashing hideously with the beautiful scene just behind him. She couldn't see his face but his eyes seemed to have a dark glow around them and that was all she could see clearly. She could tell that he was tall, but he had nothing on Sesshoumaru's towering height. She frowned when he didn't move and just kept standing there.staring. Her eyes met his and they narrowed darkly. A shockingly cold shiver shot up and down her spine and she tried to look away, but her gaze was fixed stubbornly upon his. Her heart sped up and the tips of her fingers went cold as she continuously stared at the dark figure of a man, unable to break the stare with him. What.what's going on with me? Her mind raced wildly. Why cant I look away?  
  
You will be mine Higurashi Kagome.  
  
  
  
What.  
  
When the light leaves your darkness, you will be mine.  
  
  
  
Light.my darkness.what do you mean?  
  
You will be weakened and I shall save you.nothing shall come between us.  
  
What are you talking about?! I do not even know you, and do you not know that it is most impolite not to introduce yourself to a lady before speaking to her through her mind?!  
  
Through her mind? Now she was going crazy! She had to be. She was speaking to a voice inside her head. The voice sent more stinging chills down her spine. The voice dripped with a cold, smooth masculinity.like Sesshoumaru's when he got angry, but with more venom. Kagome knew that something was wrong with this.it was impossible to speak to someone through their mind unless they had dealings with evil. Suddenly she started to become afraid.  
  
What do you want of me.  
  
Do you not know? The voice chuckled coldly. Have you not been listening to me? What I want is you Miss Higurashi, and I plan on getting you. It would be wise of you not to sleep at night.I will be in your dreams as you will be in mine.  
  
Kagome didn't like the sound of that. She had to somehow break this crazy link and get away from this insane man. If only she could look away! Her mind raced for an idea as to what to do and nothing came. Then it suddenly hit her, the only person who could help her now.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her throat had suddenly become dry and her voice came out as bubbled air, as if she were choking. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't cry out! What was going on?!  
  
In due time.  
  
"I-Innuyasshaa.." She cried, but it only came out as a strangled gasp.  
  
Your light shall burn out.  
  
"I-Inuy..yasha.." She tried again, stronger this time. A gleam of hope rose in her as it came out in a whisper.  
  
And you will be mine.  
  
"I-Inu.."  
  
Forever.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" She cried, her voice coming out loud and clear. "Inuyasha Inuyasha Inuyasha!" Her shrill cries broke through the silence of the day; she cried out with all of her bearing, all of her body and soul. Her hands were clinging tightly to the sides of her dress, eyes shut tight, fingers aching from how tightly she had been grasping the fabric. But she didn't care, she needed Inuyasha. He had to hear her and help her get away from the dark figure and his capturing gaze.  
  
Inuyasha was on his feet (he had slid down into a much more relaxed horizontal position on the ground with his back to the tree) in mere seconds and was to Kagome in a flash, spinning her around and searching around for any possible danger. When he didn't see anything his expression quickly faded from worried to bored and he snorted.  
  
"What.did you see a mouse or something." He sneered with a half-lidded gaze before he stopped still as he noticed how badly she was shaking. His heart darted up to his throat and he swallowed to get his bearing. "K- Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's hands shot up from her dress and clung to the front of his jacket. Burying her face into his chest she tried to stop shaking, oh how she tried to stop shaking. She clenched her eyes shut as tight as they could go, until the images of those eyes and how they glowed menacingly at her. She opened her eyes and clung to Inuyasha as close to him as she could.  
  
"Kagome.what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
She looked up slowly into his eyes and she would have smiled at how worried those amber depths looked as he gazed at her. But seeming how serious the situation was, she couldn't muster one. These eyes.I wouldn't ever want to see anything else in them but what I see now in these eyes. Inuyasha.  
  
"May we go?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"What happened Kagome.tell me." He said, not trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"Please Inuyasha.I would like to leave now."  
  
"."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"All right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome lay quietly in her bed as Ayako put her clothes away. She had requested that Inuyasha take her home immediately.her excuse being that she hadn't felt well. There was some truth to it, her head hurt and her throat was a tad bit scratchy from screaming so much. Inuyasha had tried to get her to tell her what had happened, but she brushed him off with a "I fell asleep on my feet and had a nightmare". At that he snorted and muttered things about weird girls and she breathed a heavy sigh when he bought her lie. She didn't feel like telling him at the moment and she was afraid that he would tease her or something if she did tell him. But she told herself she would. Especially if something like that happened again. Her mind went cloudy as her weariness took over her and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
As the sun melted from the sky and darkness started to take over, a figure loomed in the night. Its eyes glowed eerily and a mist rose about around its feet as it walked.  
  
When the light leaves your darkness, you will be mine.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? Stupid caps lock wouldn't work when I had Kagome repeatedly screaming Inuyasha's name . I'm really sorry it took so long to upload, but school is driving me insane! I just took a test for AP World History that I stayed up all night studying for, and I know I did horribly on it! I'm physically and emotionally drained from that test, it really took a lot out of me! But because we don't have school tomorrow (Friday) I decided.hey! I could type the rest of this chapter up! Now I know I say this every time, but I will try seriously hard this time to get a new chapter out soon, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter.I think it kind of fell apart towards the end (and also at the end)..it seems a bit rushed..especially with the whole..inuyasha sucking kagome neck thing ^.^;; don't know how that got in there..*sighs* but in the next chapter there will be some Miroku/Sango fluff I believe.and I think we should catch up with Kohaku and Souta ne? So much to do, so little time *sighs and swallows a bottle of aspirin..unaffected by the obvious OD* Please R&R I know you wanna! I really should also try to catch up with my responses! But there are just so many! @.@.I don't know if I can do it! Until next time my faithful readers! JA!  
  
Oh! Some stories I believe you HAVE TO read because I like them a lot!: Fireflies in the Dark by Talon skydragon Turnabout is Fair Play by Ookami-chan The White Dog by Becky Tailweaver (she hasn't updated this story in..quite a while! X.x) Two Faced by Rosefire (this is a REALLY good one you guys, I think a lot of you might like it!) Where Did you Go? by Lost Star (This one is kinda angsty in my opinion so far..but its original and good!)  
  
I love original storylines (anyone else notice how popular the school ones are getting?) and these all have one so..that's why I picked them (also because they are really good ^.^) but I think you should read at least one! (Two Faced, Two Faced!) and don't forget to tell 'em in the review Nekomon sent 'cha! ^.^ 


	9. Sango goes Shopping

Hi minna! Back again with another chapter to this…exciting…story…*coughs* yeah…but anyway! I always keep forgetting to do this, no, not because I'm an arrogant bastard..lol, but I just forget and I'm sorry but I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! I luv you all and I never really got that out to you!  I have also started another fic called Under the Big Top if any of you would like to read it. But anyway, I luv you guys and I thank you for all of the support you've given me! On with ze fic!  Hope you like x-tra long chapters cus I think this might be the longest one! o.o;;

Chapter 9: Sango goes Shopping

"Kohaku!" Sango called from the stairs.

"Yeah sis?" He appeared with a blue ribbon in between two of his fingers, busily tying it into a low bow for his ponytail.

"Would you like to come with me to the market?"

"Why don't you have one of the servants go?"  Kohaku said, cocking an eyebrow.  

"Because I like to shop and the servants do enough already.  Plus, I'm only picking up some fruit."  Sango answered.

"Well…can we go get Souta?"  Kohaku said as he jumped down the stairs one by one, his ponytail lashing back and forth as he landed.

"If it's ok with his mother I suppose." Sango said, unsure how Mrs. Higurashi would answer.

"Then let us go sister!"                                

'          @          '

"Shall we buy candy with the money we got?" Souta said, looking up at Kohaku. 

"Yeah, the chocolates look nice in Miss Laurene's shop windows." Kohaku said.  

Sango watched the boys as they talked and smiled a little at how much Souta looked up to her brother, not only because he was the taller of the two but she also guessed that because Souta didn't have an older brother that Kohaku could fill that space.  _Kohaku, friend and role model to Souta Higurashi.  _  She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at how proud she was of Kohaku and leaned over, grabbing him close to her chest and gave him a good squeeze.

"I love you so much little brother, and I'm proud of you."

"AAH! Sango! Hey Sango! What are you doing?!"  He cried as his face was smooched against her and he could no longer see.  "Let me go!"

Sango released him and he stopped struggling and blushed as he tried to fix his hair. 

"I'm glad Kagome doesn't do that to me." Souta said with wide eyes as he stared warily at Sango.  She saw his look and quickly plucked him from he seat and into her lap, hugging him tight to her also.

"You are such a good boy Souta!"  Sango cried, stroking the now shoulder-length hair on the younger boy's head.

"AH! Kohaku! I cant see!" Souta cried, his arms flailing out at his sides.  

"Aw let him go Sis, you'll kill him!" Kohaku said from his safe distance.  

Slowly Sango let the struggling boy go.  Souta scampered from her lap and sat next to Kohaku looking quite frazzled.  Sango smiled to herself as the two boys engaged in trying to wipe off the "girly germs".  Soon the carriage came to a halt and the driver, Hachi, stood outside with the door open and a hand extended.

"Thank you Hachi."  Sango said as he helped her get out.  Kohaku and Souta followed, only jumping out instead of being helped.  They walked the few steps to the market where many women and children were bustling around inside.  There were few men.

"Sango, Souta and I are going to the candy shop across the street ok?" Kohaku said as he and Souta eyed the small store.

"All right but please, please be careful Kohaku.  You too Souta!" She had to yell the last part since the boys had taken off as soon as they had heard her consent.  She took a deep, relaxing breath and let it out slowly, the tension leaving her shoulders.  Turning, she picked up a basket and made her way inside.

Immediately she was swamped with the sound of loud chattering and Sango had to stop and blink a few seconds before she fully adjusted to the sound.  She quickly made her way through the small amount of people, squeezing through people standing a bit too close to just be talking.  She made her way to the back of the store where she could walk through the isle and browse as she pleased.  

"All right…now what was I looking for exactly…" She said to herself.  She had to stop and think about it, silently cursing herself for the sudden memory loss.  As she stood pondering, a dark shadow passed form behind her and disappeared quickly as she felt a shiver run down her spine and turned around.

'          @          '

Souta burst into the candy shop with Kohaku in step just behind him.  A young woman stood at the counter, her blue eyes sparkling brightly and her hair up in a bun.  She wore a common dress, nothing like Kagome or Sango ever wore, it button all the way down and was a solid light pink.  She wore a white apron over it and no gloves.  Obviously second-class.

She greeted them with a bright smile.  "Hello boys! How are you today?" She said with a light, almost carefree voice.  Souta blushed shyly and looked at the floor.  Kohaku also blushed but cleared his throat and shyly spoke.

"Um…hello ma'am…"  

The woman continued to smile.

"Well, go ahead and look around.  You can call me if you need any help."  She turned and began cleaning the back shelf.  Souta turned to Kohaku. 

 "Well…what should we get?"  He said eyeing the shelves that held bars of chocolate, jars filled with different colours and sizes of gum balls, lemon-flavored drops and all sorts of other candies the boys haven't even heard of before.  

The small store had nothing but shelves on its walls, the only side that hadn't had a single shelf was the display window where two cardboard children were enjoying some chocolate on a checkered blanket, their cardboard puppy playing with its red ball.  

"Hm.." Kohaku paced around the store, carefully eyeing the many choices.

"Well…I want some chocolate." Souta said, oogling the large bars of chocolate stacked neatly nearby.

"Those ones are the best!" A voice whispered from behind the two, causing them to jump.  The boys turned to come face to face with another boy.  He was dressed in dark blue slacks and a matching jacket.  His dark brown/light red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and tied with a large blue ribbon.  His emerald eyes shined and a smirk grew across his young face.  He looked pretty mature needless to say, except for the fact that he was practically two feet shorter than Souta.

Kohaku's eyebrow ticked.

"What are you, three?!" He said.  

The young boy's whole body twitched.

"I'm seven!"  He cried indignantly.

"Well I'm twelve." Kohaku said, poking his chest out proudly.

"I'm ten." Souta said.

The boy hmphed.  "Shippou." He said.

"I'm Kohaku and this is my best friend Souta."  Kohaku said, jerking his head toward Souta as he introduced him.

"Pleasure I'm sure." Shippou said as his eyes shifted momentarily to Souta.  He stuck a hand in his pocket and ran a finger along the glass jars as he walked by.

"What a weird kid." Souta whispered when Shippou was far enough away.  

"Yeah, he must have cruel parents, naming him like that." Kohaku said.

"Maybe they wanted a girl." Souta added.  "I think he's up to something."

"Yeah, seems like it.  C'mon, lets get our candy and get out of here." 

"Aa."

Kohaku ran for a jar filled with lemon gumdrops and quickly filled a small bag while Souta grabbed for the chocolate bars he had been wanting so badly. They ran up to the counter, their hearts racing.

"Excuse me ma'am!" Kohaku cried. 

The woman came from a back room shielded by a curtain, a smile on her face.  Souta began wondering if her mouth ever hurt from smiling so much.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to buy this candy now ma'am, please, we're in a hurry!" 

"Is this enough?"  Souta said quickly, taking all of the money from his pocket and tossing it onto the counter.

The woman only gave it a quick glance before nodding and putting the money in a cash register. "I believe I'll be seeing you boys-HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE?!"

The two boys' heads shot over their shoulders as they saw Shippou, pockets and arms full of candy squeak as soon as he had been found out and haul butt out of the door.  The once kind, smiling woman had turned into an evil demon…well according to Souta anyway, and she immediately whirled on the two boys accusingly.

"You were sent to distract me while your little buddy got most of the goods am I right?!" She snarled.

"No! No ma'am, that's not right at all! We just met that kid a few seconds ago! We really-

"Save it Souta, lets get out of here!" Kohaku cried, grabbing his bag of candy and bolting.  Souta eeped and collected his candy from the counter as fast as he could and was out the door in a flash.

"Where are we going?!" Souta cried, already puffing in fear of the woman calling the police.

"I don't know, I'm following him!" Kohaku cried, pointing toward Shippou's fleeing form.

"Hey you up there!" Souta cried. "Wait up!"

Shippou slowed down a bit to look over his shoulder to see the two boys he had met only seconds ago seemingly chasing him.

"You're not getting any of my candy! I stole this fair and square!" He cried over his shoulder and putting on an extra burst of speed tore off around a corner.

"Oh great he thinks we're after him!" Kohaku cried.  Souta rolled his eyes.

"Shippou! We're not chasing you! Just stop!" Souta cried, dodging a cart that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. 

"That's what they all say!" Shippou snapped before face planting into a pile of rotten vegetables in the street.

Souta and Kohaku came to a screeching halt as Shippou's fleeting form suddenly disappeared again.

"Man he's fast!" Souta huffed, bending over with his hands on his knees and gulping for air.

Kohaku blinked a minute before turning his half-lidded gaze to Souta, eyebrow ticking once again. "No, just clumsy."

"Wha?" Souta said as he straightened. His confused look went from that to amused as Shippou pulled himself from the disgusting heap.

"Bleck!" He cried in disgust.  "My clothes! They're ruined!"

"You smell beautiful too there big boy." Kohaku said.  Souta stifled a laugh.

Shippou glared at them both.  "If you weren't chasing me I wouldn't-

 "We weren't chasing you…we were just following you." Souta interrupted matter-of-factly. 

"Keh."  

"Anyway, why did you take the candy?!" Kohaku said, fisting a hand on his hip. 

"Cus I wanted to, duh." Shippou said as he tried his best to pull of the trash from his clothes and hair.  

"Well…since we're here we might as well help you." Kohaku said, taking a step toward the smaller boy.  Souta made a sound of protest and Shippou backed away from him quickly.

"No, I'm fine, don't touch me!" Shippou said.  "I don't need your help, you're not my mother!"

"I wasn't trying to be you little jerk!" Kohaku said, raising a threatening fist and looking very much like an older, more arrogant boy that we all know and love.

"Hey guys I don't think we should be figh-

A growl and bark suddenly interrupted Souta mid-sentence.

The three boys turned around slowly to see a gang of large dogs making their way toward them at a slow, threatening pace.  Souta paled, Shippou gulped and Kohaku fidgeted.

"Kuso…" Shippou spat under his breath.  His emerald eyes searched wildly back and forth for an escape route, and he began to get anxious when  he couldn't find one.

"We're going to die!" Souta cried, almost dropping his precious cargo.

"We're not going to die!" Kohaku grumbled, also trying to find a way out.

"Quick! Follow me, this way!" Shippou cried, jumping over a pile of bricks and taking off down the street.

"Lets go Souta!" 

"Chotto! Don't leave me behind!" Souta cried, running as fast as he could to try and catch up.

The dogs were on their heels in seconds, and the boys could do nothing but scream bloody murder as they ran through the now empty streets of Evergreen and Millweed. 

"Where the hell are the people on this side of town?!" Shippou cried as he dodged an open door that seemed to have come out of no where.

"Nobody lives on this side of town yet!" Kohaku cried from behind.  "They're not done building it yet!"

"CHIKUSO!" 

'          @          '

"Fruit!" Sango cried, jumping a little at her outburst.  She blushed as two women who had been passing by stared at her for a moment before walking on their way again.

She walked around looking again. _ This store is so peculiar…they put their fruit in the strangest places every week!_ Finally finding the fruit she began walking through the small isles made by the large wooden containers that the different fruits were situated in.  

As she walked along the isle filled with the many different kinds of apples she felt a presence behind her. Her eyebrow ticked and she picked up a rather large, red apple and turned, chucking it at the offending person.  A smirk crossed her face when the satisfying thunk sound made its way to her ears. Her smirk instantly faded when she recognized the voice that spoke to her.

"Using produce as a weapon, only you could think of something as such Miss Sango."

Sango's eyebrow ticked.  _Miroku…_She seethed.  She quickly began going in a different direction, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Miroku smirked to himself. _Ah dear Sango…she refuses to acknowledge me at all._  "Oh Sango!" He cried, jogging after her. 

She didn't stop.

"Miss Sango!" He cried once again, although he was walking next to her now.  She began to turn but he jumped in her way, blocking her path.  She tried to turn again but he was way ahead of her and blocked her path again.  Her eyebrow ticked again.

"What…do you want Miroku." She growled.

"You dropped this." He said, holding out the apple. It had a small dent in it where it had impacted with his head.  She looked up and saw the red spot that was forming.  She smirked. _That should show him._

She snatched the apple from him and put it into her basket. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. _He doesn't think I'm going to…oh for the love of…_

"Thank you…" She growled under her breath.  "Now, if you'll excuse me I-

"No."

Sango blinked. "What?"

"I will not excuse you."

For some reason Sango began having chronic eyebrow spasms. "I did not mean it literally it was just a saying." She said through clenched teeth.

"Well I took it literally. You are not excused from my presence." Miroku said smoothly, putting a hand in his pocket and leaned against a wall leisurely.

Sango's head ached.  "Miroku, I do not have the time for this.  I just came for some shopping.  I did not want to-

"But you did." He interrupted with a smirk.

She glared at him but continued.  "I did not want to come here to argue with you over what ever little petty thing you have to say.  I know what you are up to.  You are trying to get me angry and get me to explode in front of all of these people."

Miroku tsked and shook his head. "Why, Miss Sango, you have me all wrong!" He said, taking a step toward her.  Sango took one back. "Why would I want to do such a thing?"

"Because you are an arrogant bastard." Sango muttered. He cocked an eyebrow again but acted as though he didn't hear her. 

"I am not one to embarrass a pretty lady in front of many people, or anywhere for that matter." He said, his voice going to a harsh whisper as he got close enough to touch her.  

Sango continued to back away. She growled inwardly when her back touched solid wall. He was trying to pull a fast one over her eyes.  She wasn't going to fall for it this time! No matter what he did she wouldn't fall for it.

He stopped in front of her, surprising her that he had stopped not even within arms reach of her.  What was he up to now?

He smiled slowly. "Sango…I would just like to talk to you sometime, but it seems that you do not wish to give me a chance to speak. I keep getting injured from your…well…kept temper." He said, trying to be mindful of his words.

Sango blinked at that thought.  It was true…she didn't give him a snowball's chance on a hot summers day of surviving whenever he tried to talk to her.  She either caused him bodily harm or ignored him entirely.  But it was also his fault too! He kept trying to…touch her.  That was just something that she didn't want to deal with right now.  Touching led to relationships which led to open feelings and secrets being shared…and heartbreak.  Another thing that Sango couldn't deal with again.  Not since…not since…he left.  

Miroku saw the distant look in her eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.  _What was she thinking about? _ Suddenly her eyes became teary and her chin began to quiver. 

"Sango?" He questioned, taking a cautious step toward her. When she didn't respond he began to worry. "Sango?" He tried again.  

"Hikari…" She whispered, choking back a sob at the thought of his name.  Suddenly her knees buckled and the basket slipped from her wrist as she fell toward the ground. 

"Sango!" He cried, leaping forward and catching the almost lifeless girl in his arms, feeling the crack of his knees as they hit the hard floor.  He instantly winced in pain but ignored the sudden throbbing as his knees screamed in agony. "Sango…Sango? What's wrong Sango?"

She could still see his face. The way he smiled; the way he looked at her.  The way he held her close when her father was away.  The things he told her that she knew, as a lady of her stature she shouldn't be listening to.  _Hikari…why…why did you have to go?_ She thought bitterly.  

Miroku looked into Sango's face and her eyes looked clouded over.  The tears in her eyes weren't large enough to spill over her long lashes but just stayed there and made her eyes shine like stars in the black blanket called the sky. He sighed at the sad look her beautiful face portrayed.  _What is going on in that head of yours Sango…_

They sat there for a moment in silence, Miroku holding Sango tight to his chest as she stayed in her dead to the world state. He didn't dare try to touch her in any other place than where his hands rested, on her back.  It wouldn't have been right for him to do it now, not that it really ever was, but there would be so much hell to pay if she were to awaken at the exact moment he did something.

"Hey! What are you two doing back here?!" A deep voice cried from behind them.  Miroku jumped and Sango snapped from her world of heartbreak and despair to find herself in Miroku's arms.  Her breath hitched in her throat as she gasped and quickly tore herself away from the embrace, standing up and backing against the wall.

"Nothing, the lady fainted and I merely caught her." Miroku said smoothly as he stood, turning around to face the shopkeeper with his hands raised in the air innocently.  The shopkeeper grunted and turned, walking off and muttering something.  Miroku turned to Sango who looked as though she had seen a ghost.  "Sango…are you ok? What happened to you?"

Her wide eyes slowly focused on him and she quickly picked up her basket and shot passed him like an arrow. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I have to leave!" She cried, dropping the empty basket back on top of the pile on her way out of the door.  As she reached the sidewalk she lifted her skirts and ran like a jackrabbit down the street, pushing past people as she went, desperately trying to get as far away from the store and Miroku as she could. 

She got disapproving stares as she ran past older women and couples, but she didn't care.  She had to get away! Her lungs and legs were burning and screaming for her to stop when she finally slowed down and ducked into an alleyway where she leaned against a brick wall and tried to catch her breath.  

Her chest heaved as she gulped for air.  _Hikari…all of that time we spent together meant nothing to you?  Behind my father's back we met in the darkened garden or in the streets; I begged my servants not to tell and they were loyal to me.  I gave my heart and soul to you Hikari…apparently it meant nothing to you.  Why…why did you have to leave?  You were all I cared about…I would have left my family, everyone for you.  You used me…you never loved me at all…not at all.  _Sango bit her lip as the bitter and hurtful thoughts filled her mind and painful memories came back to her.  All of the times she had snuck out of her darkened home at outrageous times of the night to meet with him in the garden or in an abandoned street.  There they would sit and talk about everything, even if they had seen each other earlier that same day they talked.  They talked about things they had already talked about, they talked about their future together, her family, his family, their friends.  

But that was long ago…before her mother died and they moved here.  _But I was young and stupid then.  I would have run off with anyone who told me they loved me and convinced me that they did…like hikari did…_

She sighed bitterly and took several deep breaths.  _I had better get back before the boys return and find that I'm not there._ Sango thought.

As if on cue, three high-pitched screams tore through the air like a hot knife through butter and Sango froze stiffly as three boys came tearing past her followed by a pack of dogs.  Kohaku spotted her as they ran past.

"Sis! Help us! Please!" He cried, running in a circle around a tree.  Two dogs went after him while the other three went after Souta and a very small boy.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried. She turned and looked for Souta and the strange boy and saw that they were running in circles around a very large man and woman. _Oh dear.._

"Sango! Help!" Souta cried, his legs were about to give out under him they had been running for so long.  He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. 

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Sango said as she ran from the alley and to Kohaku. "Kohaku! Over here, run to me!"

"But they'll come after me and chase me around you Sis, I cant!" 

"Just come here, I promise I wont let them hurt you!"

"I cant Sis!"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE SO SHE CAN COME HELP US NEXT!" Shippou cried, he was so tired! His vision was starting to blur and he was getting dizzy from all of the energy he used up.

Kohaku apparently got the hint and came running to Sango, who pushed him behind her.  The dogs came charging at her but she stopped them cold with a swift kick in the nose. 

"Go on! Get!" She cried menacingly, trying to look as venomous as possible. The two dogs got the hint and went scurrying off in another direction.

"You saved me!" Kohaku cried, finally able to breathe regularly again.  Sango smiled.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US?!" Shippou cried from afar, the couple now gone and they were running in circles around nothing now.

Sango and Kohaku quickly ran to Shippou and Souta and Sango did her little trick again, sending the dogs yelping for their lives.

Shippou fell to the ground on his back and Souta fell onto his bottom.  They were both breathing heavily and gulping for air.  Kohaku leaned against a wall and gained his composure also.  

After a while Shippou jumped up and hugged Sango's dress.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you ma'am!" He cried, tears of gratitude in his eyes.  "We have been running from them all day!"

Sango's eyes widened. "All day?" 

"About ten minutes after you saw us last." Kohaku said. "I wouldn't say all day but that's what it felt like."

"I'll say." Souta puffed from the ground.

"Well, I think it's time we got home. Souta's mother is probably worried sick about him now." Sango said.

"Can we take Shippou home Sango?" Souta said as he sat up, brushing himself off.

"Sure, Shippou…would you like us to take you home?" Sango asked, looking down at the little boy.

"I would like that very much, and I would appreciate it." Shippou said with a small grin.

"Well let us go then!" Sango said, her earlier problems forgotten.  As they started off, they were all frozen to their spots as a chain of growls set off one after another, growing louder by the second.  They all turned to see a large gang of dogs making their way toward them, teeth bared to the gums and growls rumbling like thunder.

"Aah! They've gotten reinforcements!" Shippou screeched, leaping behind Sango and trying to use her dress as cover.

"No problem." Sango said, and began kicking and stomping at them. "Shoo! Go away! Get on now!"

Souta's eyes widened and Kohaku turned green.  

"It's not working Sis!" Kohaku cried nervously.

"Well…there is only one thing left to do…in a situation such as this…" Sango said, a little nervous.

"Whats that?" Souta said, already starting to back away.

"RUN!" 

Sango plucked Shippou from the ground as she turned and hauled it, considering he was the smallest and would most likely have gotten run over.   The dogs were on them like white on rice and didn't give any hint as to giving up any time soon.

"There's the carriage! Quick inside!" Sango cried as the carriage came into view. Once they all dove inside without the help of the driver Sango screeched at him. "HACHI, GO, NOW!"

'          @          '

Everyone looked quite questionable when Hachi got them home.  They were all hot, sweaty, dirty and looked very frazzled.  Sango immediately went and took a bath and got ready for dinner.  She tried not to think about anything that had happened today that would upset her, but as fate would have it, they wouldn't leave her alone.

She tossed and turned in bed for a while, thoughts of evil dogs and broken hearts filling her dreams, until she awoke and thought of how Miroku had held her while she wasn't in her right mind.

_So tenderly…he held me. _She thought as she lay on her side and stared up at the moon shining in from her window. _He didn't even try to…touch me in any wrong way.  He didn't try to take advantage of me…is it possible that….that he can actually be a NORMAL guy? _She softly snorted and turned over, the thought calming her to the point where exhaustion finally settled in on her and she fell asleep.

*~

Bleh! That was an awful ending! I don't like that at all..but I felt that you guys might want to start hurting me if I didn't get another chapter out soon so I apologize for this awful ending! See I had most of this chapter written out and then I just kinda let my imagination go and typed up whatever came to mind and I thought of for about 10 seconds! Go me! Well anyway, I should be updating Under the Big Top soon because…I don't know why…hm. But, I do have to start school again tomorrow…yay. So I don't know how my updating will be with that. Wow this was really long? Did anyone else notice that?

Is it just me or are the opening and closing themes for the 3rd season of Inuyasha just addicting?! I love Owarinai Yume and Every Heart!! If you haven't heard the songs you really should! OH! And I know I've been seriously behind on my responses to reviews and I've gotten so many new readers! AHH I should get caught up with those, that will be my goal! I'll probably work on those during the week…yeah…so if I update it'll just be the responses to reviews so if you want to read those you can ^.^ Anyway, I'm done babbling, thank you to all of my readers I love you so much! Until next time!

*~Nekmon


	10. Inuyasha's Thoughts

::sweatdrops and creeps in slowly with her tail between her legs and blushing madly:: please don't hurt me! I'm really sorry! Really I am! I didn't mean for it to take me this long to update! I…so many things happened! Something happened to our computer and it got all messded up and then our internet peoples were being meanies and then I got really really sick and couldn't do anything but lay in bed and throw up! I couldn't keep SOUP down!  I'm really really reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllllllly sorry! ::showers her readers with Inuyasha gifts:: Do you forgive me? ::big watery chibi eyes::

This chapter is basically…one big flashback I believe…so enjoy…or else *busts out with a hypnotizing watch thingie*

Chapter 10:  Inuyasha's Thoughts

Inuyasha lay on his bed berating himself for the hundredth time that day.  He awoke that morning feeling guilty about how he had treated Kagome the other day and he was quite embarrassed also (secretly) for what he did.  He sat up with an inward grumble at himself and crossed his arms.  Glaring at the floor he began to think to himself.

_You are such a fool Inuyasha…_He thought. _ What made you in your right mind…how could you…what were you thinking?! _He grumbled loudly and looked up at the ceiling as if it were to be some kind of help.

*~Flashback*~

He had gotten up late.  He wasn't going to meet Kagome at her door. He got out of bed and dressed, Kagome would arrive soon.  He had to be ready.  At that thought he stopped dead in his tracks and sneered at nothing in particular. 

"What the hell am I thinking?! I don't HAVE to be ready for anything!" He said aloud to himself. "Damn right." 

With a sly smirk he took his sweet time in getting ready, going as slowly as he could.  He was just tying the silk ribbon around his hair when he heard the door close.  Before he knew what was happening he was out of his room and jogging down the long hallway.  A choked breath escaped him and he stopped.  

"Dammit!" He cried, punching a wall. "How in the hell am I supposed to NOT care about that stupid girl when every chance I get I feel as though I HAVE to see her!" 

_Because you DO care about her Inuyasha. You just wont let yourself accept it yet. _A voice inside of his head said mockingly.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, I KNOW ME AND THAT'S NOT ME! I WOULD NEVER FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT A…

Kikyou.

"Shut up."

Grumbling and feeling a bit pouty he grudgingly stomped his way down the never-ending hallway, trying to think of a way to vent.

Stupid girl…making me do such things…talking to myself for one…how the hell did I even get in this situation anyway?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. By the Gods that little brat talked loudly! 

"So…Kagome must be here all ready. Early today." He said as a smirk came to his face. He slowed his pace and listened intently to the conversation.

"Rin was thinking about Miss Kagome."  Rin said.

Silence.

Dammit! He couldn't hear what Kagome was saying! "Figures the wench would speak quietly." He snorted but kept on eavesdropping. 

"Does Miss Kagome like being with Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And it would figure that a nosey little brat would ask such a question." He sneered, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.  "I bet she's sputtering now, not even knowing how to answer."  

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Rin's next question which surely would have sent him for quite a loop.

"Rin shall make the question easier for Miss Kagome."  She said as she took Kagome's hand.  "Miss Kagome loves Inuyasha-sama, ne?"

Inuyasha set off again still thinking.  By the time they turned the corner and walked a few paces he would reach them.  But he wasn't going to say anything he decided.  

"Please 'scuse Rin, Miss Kagome."  Rin said as she let go of her hand and started going down the hall in the wrong direction.  "Rin must need to use bathroom."

This made him stop again and a sly grin came to his face.  Surely Kagome was flustered by now and probably wasn't in her right mind.  Good.  

_There she is._ He thought as Kagome rounded the corner.  His heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was staring at him and he began to get edgy.  Could she tell that he had something planned?  Could she see it in his eyes that he had mischief planned like his mother could tell?  He swallowed but kept going, not noticing the glazed look in Kagome's eyes.

_What the hell is she doing? Why hasn't she noticed me yet? Is she mad? She is staring right at me but she hasn't said a thing!  _They were a few feet from each other now and if he was going to try and make himself feel better through her embarrassment then he had to do it now.  But he didn't understand why she hadn't noticed him.  She was going to bump into him now.

Her eyes closed and her mouth opened.  Inuyasha's eyebrows vanished beneath his bangs.

"Do I love-

Impact.

  One of her hands went to her nose and rubbed at it as she tried to gain her balance and he suddenly snaked his arm across her waist, pulling her to his chest.  Her eyes opened slowly and traveled up to his smirking face.  Kagome's eyebrow twitched as he tightened his arm around her and his smirk grew into a broad smile.  

"Good morning dear!" He cried in a high-pitched voice and wrapping his other arm around her waist giving her a good squeeze.  _This shall be as sweet as the candies Mother used to get me. _He grinned evilly. 

"Inuyasha…where did you go?"  Kagome said with a blink, slightly surprised at this sudden show of affection.

"Somewhere…"  He said quietly, nuzzling her neck.  She closed her eyes and tilted her head upward with a breathless sigh.  

"Somewhere?"

Her question was left in the air as Inuyasha pulled her closer and dipped his head and softly pressed his lips against the bare skin at her neck.   She gasped and clung to him.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. What was he expected, what was _supposed_ to happen was that he was supposed to kiss her neck and she was either to quickly pull away and be indefinitely embarrassed and go rushing off like a coward (thus making him feel better...) or quickly pull away and slap him.  Nothing was supposed to happen to him.  He couldn't feel anything for _Kagome_.  But something happened.

When his lips met her skin he felt her muscles jump and he tried not to grin.  He inhaled her sweet perfume and it registered in his brain that her skin was very soft, to his lips and face anyway, and it began to take a little bit of a toll on him.  A very delicious feeling began burning in his loins and it sent a tingly feeling to his fingers. His ears began to tingle also as he trailed butterfly kisses along Kagome's neck and she paid no heed to her mind's objections, if there were any, and pushed herself against him. The little mewing sounds that bubbled from her drove him wild, but he wouldn't show it. It was going to be sheer power not to let Kagome see him losing his grip because of some measly moaning she did.

But it did make that oh so delicious feeling turn into an all out painful yearning. He had to stop his ministrations there or something might happen, and there wouldn't be anyone there to stop either of them, because neither of them would have wanted to stop anyhow.

He got himself somewhat under control and decided to give her a bit of a tease before he left, something for her to think about.  She was slightly pulling back, as if she was going to pull away and scold him or something but he quickly diminished that thought by nipping her neck and then holding on lightly. Her startled gasp brought a small smile to his lips and he pulled away.  

Heat rushed through him as she gave a whimper of protest at his sudden decision to stop. _Get a hold of yourself old buddy…this is not the time to be…egad she's just as hot as I am…if not more…_ That thought brought a small smirk to his face as he put a gloved index finger over her lips and looked into her heated gaze.

"Shh…" He whispered.  "I shall see you when it is time to leave.  Rin is returning."  With that he went down the hall and to the stairs as quickly as he could but trying not to look so.  He had no idea that Rin was actually returning from her little bathroom break even though she had seen the last thirty seconds of their 'conversation'. 

It had been a tough feat just to get down those many, many stairs in his 'condition'.  "I am in definite need of a good cold-

"A cold?" 

Inuyasha froze in his tracks and his eyebrow immediately twitched.  He wasn't in need of that cold something anymore.

"Miroku…" He seethed not turning around.

"Yes my dear friend?" He said, appearing as if by magic next to him. "What were you doing up there, are you not supposed to be getting Miss Kago-

"She has all ready arrived." Inuyasha interrupted irritably. 

"Hm…" Miroku said while he stared at his friend. They continued to walk down the stairs and finally when they reached the bottom Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Miroku. What in the HELL are you staring at?!" He cried, stopping and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"You have been coupling with Miss Kagome haven't you!" Miroku said with a large grin on his face.

Inuyasha's whole body gave one twitch and he stood there frozen, blue in the face. 

"But it does seem that our young master has not been completely satisfied…does this mean that there were…interruptions?" 

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched again. "Mir-

"That look in your eyes gives it completely away!" Miroku laughed before being successfully thrown into a nearby room and locked in. "I say, this may be a bit childish don't you think?"

"If it'll keep your audacious comments from reaching my ears then so be it." Inuyasha grumbled stomping away. 

"Oh dear. I may have put myself in a situation I may not be able to get out of." Miroku said dejectedly, slumping onto a corner as he blinked in the darkness.  Suddenly the door opened and Miroku's eyes lit up, a mischievous smile quickly coming to his features.

_Stupid Miroku…_Inuyasha thought as he walked. He didn't really know where he was going and he didn't care at the moment.  _What does he know anyway?  Kagome and I are nothing like that…who even says we…want to be?! I am still waiting for Kikyou…she will return! My hope has not lost for her! Kikyou…she's nothing like Kagome…and Kagome is nothing like her.  How could I have mixed the two together?  They have their similarities…but of course, Kikyou…with a face that looks as though it has years more than he true age…Kagome…the face of an angel…she's so bright…everything about her just makes me feel so…_

"OW!" He cried as his shin bumped into something quite solid.  Something so solid that it decided not to give when he bumped into it.  "Dammit! Fucking bench!" 

He had walked outside and into the garden, a little off from the maze where he was pretty sure his brother would most likely be at the moment but that didn't matter now.  Inuyasha sat down on the bench and let his hands rest on the cool rock and leaned his back against the Weeping Willow that cried silently behind him. 

Inuyasha sat and began to think.  He began to think about everything he could think of, but it kept winding down to Kagome. He didn't know why and it was beginning to make him nervous.

Kikyou…how long has it been since I've seen you? It isn't fair that you just suddenly disappeared without my knowing! Where did you go? You must return to me! I thought I had lost you forever until I saw Kagome that day and-

_Kagome…your smile all ways brightens my day. I don't know what it is…I…I cant describe how I feel…I am at ease when I'm with you, no matter what the circumstances.  You…just have that calming affect on me.  Do I really, truly, care for you like I do…Kikyou?_

_Wait..Kikyou…what if she were to return? No…if she has been gone this long…I do not think she shall return to me.  Maybe she has found herself a rich husband somewhere far away and does not want to return to me. _ At that thought Inuyasha suddenly became a little sad.  He sighed in defeat. _ Maybe she is happier without me, and that is why she deserted me.  She had had it planned all along to leave me without saying a word.  She ran off with another man, or to meet the other man. Kikyou…why could you not just tell me? Would I have not understood?  Of course not, I am but a fool.  I would have done anything to have made her stay with me.  Selfish fool. That is why she left.  _

_*Another flashback*_

Inuyasha lay in bed, his silken sheets in a disarray and covered in sweat.  Kikyou lay next to him, their arms wrapped around each other warmly, although she did not have a hint of sweat on her.  Of course, nothing sexual had happened.  Inuyasha was suffering the heat of having sheets on him for Kikyou's sake, for she was always cold.  Even in the dead heat of a steaming July night did she become chilly.  A breeze did not bless anyone that night and Kikyou had been cold.

Kikyou's eyes suddenly snapped open and she turned her head to the sleeping Inuyasha.  His breathing was calm and slow and he didn't move when she removed her arms from him and his from her and slid out of his bed.  In her nightgown she quickly hopped from his window and climbed swiftly down the vines along Sesshoumaru's exquisite mansion.  When her bare feet touched the ground she took one last look up at Inuyasha's window and blew a soft kiss toward it.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."  She whispered before swiftly running through the garden, avoiding the many thorny rose bushes as possible.

She did not see the calm eyes of Sesshoumaru watching her as she seemingly ran for her life away from his home. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and looked back at Inuyasha's open window_.  _Did she not know that he toured his land every night? Apparently she did not, or did not care for she was running for her life.  

Or, Sesshoumaru thought.  Was she running_ from _it?

Inuyasha did not discover her departure until he awoke the next morning.  In a frantic fear he swallowed his pride and went to Sesshoumaru for help.

"Forget her, Inuyasha.  She risks the thorns of a rose to leave behind the caress of the most caring lover."

At that moment, it had been from Sesshoumaru's words hitting him like a horse-drawn carriage, Inuyasha's heart broke.

*End Flashback*

Inuyasha sighed again.  _Kagome…_

*~*  ::sweatdrops:: Isn't Sesshoumaru so poetic? ^.^ ok this was not a good chapter. It didn't end the way I wanted it to. I think I got into a writers block right in the middle of it. It's also too short for me. But I think this is really all I could do for this chaper. ::sighs:: I'm disappointed.  I wont be hurt if you don't review this one, its not some of my good work. Why do I post it you ask? Because I fear that you might hurt me if I didn't! :D  and I really wanted to have chapter 11 out also with this but I ran out of time, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! It's cruel I know but chapter 11 should be up really soon I promise this time! Oh, and check out my updates on Under the Big Top..my circus story ^.^


	11. The Ball Begins

We finally got another computer! Yay! Oh it's been so long! I truly apologize for the inconvenience everyone! My computer just died...and I lost everything. I just felt like everything was just torn from me, oh man did I feel so depressed, but then my mom was like, oh yeah! Since we cant fix it...lets get another one! So yay! We got another! So I will try to be updating regularly now. Ok on with it eh? ::showers her readers with Inuyasha gifts::  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co. Thank you Rumiko Takahashi though!  
  
Chapter 10: the ball begins  
  
Kagome stood out on her miniature balcony that showed her the magnificence of her backyard. It was quiet and the sun was beginning to set, the sky showing her the beautiful colours it could come up with. She sighed happily at the serene scene before her. She was already dressed and ready for Sango's ball. She held her mask in one delicately-gloved hand. It was a half mask; designed to that of a cat. But this was no cheap mask found at some crummy corner store in the poorer part of town, goodness no, this mask was expensive. It was made of porcelain and kept the snowy white colour so that it would match Kagome's similar coloured skin. It had small black whiskers painted across the light-pink nose and the slanted eyes were outlined in the similar black colour.  
  
She held the mask with a glass handle and put it up to her face, a small smirk on her light-pink painted lips and gave out a small purr. Turning and walking back into her room she set the mask on her bed and moved to close the doors when she heard a small rustling sound. This gave her a start and she quickly backed away from the balcony. She turned and started to make a dash toward her closed bedroom door when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome!" The voice whispered loudly. "Kagome, it is I that calls upon you!"  
  
Kagome turned slowly, a hand over her chest and a slightly confused look on her face. "Inuyasha?" she said quietly.  
  
"It is I, Kagome!"  
  
She rushed to her balcony and held onto the rail and leaned over, looking down. She searched below her and could not see him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I am here Kagome."  
  
"But, I cannot see you. Do not play games with me Inuyasha, I wish to see you." She said.  
  
"I beg your pardon; I do not mean to play games." He said, finally stepping into her view. She wants to see me? He thought.  
  
"There you are." She said with a smile. "Why do you call upon me at such a time Inuyasha? It is but a few hours before Sango's ball. Do tell me that you will be attending and are not here to tell me early of your proceeding absence."  
  
"You need not worry, I have no such news." Inuyasha said with a small bow. "I am here to ask of you a question."  
  
"A question?" Kagome said; her attention increased. "What sort of question would The Great Inuyasha have for one such as I?"  
  
"Would...would you, I mean...dammit." He cursed under his breath. It cannot be this hard to ask her anything, she would grant anyone anything they asked. He thought, looking up at her, his gaze suddenly softening. And that is what makes her quite lovely.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The sound of his name sent a jolt through is body which sent him back into reality. He sputtered with his words a moment before gazing up at her again.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it that you ask of me?" Kagome said. She was beginning to become impatient.  
  
"I mean to ask you...if...you would like me to...escort you...to Sango's ball..." He spat out quickly as he could. A sudden blush covered his face like the sudden coming of a fever.  
  
Kagome's face lit up in excitement. "Oh! Inuyasha! I would-  
  
Inuyasha let his body lean forward in anticipation. She was going to accept him!  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome's mouth shut closed abruptly and she jumped slightly in fear. Inuyasha fell forward onto his face. She turned toward her door as she heard footsteps and quickly turned to Inuyasha. "Pray, do wait for me Inuyasha, I shall return to you in a moment's time. I do believe that Mother wants to speak with me." She said hurridly before quickly stepping back into her room and shutting the doors to her bedroom. Ayako entered her room just as she had begun to smooth out her dress in front of her mirror.  
  
"Miss Kagome...Miss Higurashi would like to speak with you downstairs. You have a visitor." Ayako said quietly.  
  
Kagome, deeply confused at this stepped past Ayako and went downstairs. As she turned the corner into the living room she found her mother, and what looked like a young man sitting next to her with his back facing her. When her mother saw her enter she rose with a smile on her face. Kagome did not like that smile. Mother was up to something.  
  
"Ah, Kagome. You no longer have to fear of being escorted by Souta to Sango's ball tonight." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Oh yes Mother, I know, because someone has just-  
  
"I have accepted Hojou Nimura as your escort tonight! Isn't it grand Kagome! I did not have to search far, for he came to me."  
  
Hojou stood and turned, his smile growing brighter once he saw Kagome. He humbly bowed to her and stepped forward, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss.  
  
"I am honored, Miss Higurashi to be able to escort you tonight." He said smoothly though he had a nervous quiver in his voice.  
  
Kagome's heart broke and sank like an injured ship. This would not do at all! "I-but Mother, someone has already asked me!" She said frantically.  
  
"It does not matter, I have had Mr. Nimura in mind for quite some time. He is more capable and more amiable than anyone I am sure you could have come up with on your own Kagome." Her mother said sternly. Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a look that said If you argue you will live to regret it.  
  
Kagome closed her mouth. She put on the happiest smile she could muster at the moment and laughed gaily. "Of course Mother, what was I thinking? No Mr. Nimura, it is I that hold the honour of being able to be escorted by you this lovely night. I look forward to our later acquaintance with excitement. But if you and Mother will excuse me, I am not quite ready."  
  
And with that Hojou finally let go of her hand and she turned, walking as quickly but as lady-like as she could back up to her room. She was almost in tears as she slowly closed her bedroom door and sighed. Then she remembered.  
  
Inuyasha! Oh...what will I say to him...he will be so disappointed. Kagome ran to her balcony and threw open the doors. She almost fell over the railing as she came to a halt and leaned over it.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said quietly.  
  
Luckily for him he had spent the time picking grass and dirt from his hair and wiping his face with his handkerchief. How clumsy he had been. But she had returned to him and he was on his feet when he heard her throw open her doors.  
  
"Kagome!" He said with a small smile. "Come with me to Sango's ball!"  
  
His hopeful look made her heart break even more, if that was possible at the moment. It isn't fair! Oh how I despise my mother!  
  
"Inuyasha...I am...to go to Sango's ball with Hojou Nimura. Therefore, I must decline your proposal." She said with a heavy heart.  
  
Inuyasha's face faulted for a moment before he burst into laughter. Kagome blinked a couple of times before looking at him in confusion. Neither could see these expressions for the sun had set and darkness had settled over the town.  
  
"Now is not the time for games Kagome." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"I do not play games at this moment Inuyasha." Kagome said sadly. "I am to go with Hojou Nimura."  
  
Inuyasha's laughter stopped abruptly. But...but how? How had he gone wrong? "You...are serious then?"  
  
"Yes. But Inuyasha please do not be angry with me." She said quickly, trying to explain herself.  
  
"Not angry with you?" Inuyasha growled. "How dare you lead me on such a way as to get my hopes up and then dash them away like a horse's tail to a fly! And then you ask of me not to be angry?!"  
  
"But Inuyasha I-  
  
"Do not give me excuses Kagome. I understand you now. You are but a flirt." Inuyasha said angrily. "And what does Hojou Nimura have that I do not? Tell me my faults Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha pray, listen to me!"  
  
"TELL ME MY FAULTS KAGOME! Or are you too much of a flirt to give me them? Want to keep me in your little web is that it? Black widow you are! Does your mother or Sango know of your secret life? Are you a whore Kagome? Tell me this, for if you are I shall never want to associate with you!"  
  
Kagome blinked. He has never said such words to me. She thought. The pain spread about her until she recalled him calling her a whore.  
  
"I was to accept you Inuyasha BEFORE my mother called me to her table! She has put me with Hojou Nimura; I had no choice but to accept him! But now I see that we are quite the match for Hojou would never utter such words in his lady's presence! HE is amiable and the perfect gentleman. Something I do believe one such as you would never be able to accomplish in your lifetime! You could learn something from a man like Hojou Nimura, Inuyasha, I now do not regret having to accept Hojou, for you are nothing but a wretch, and I do not wish to EVER associate with YOU again!" She cried, stepping back into her room and slamming the doors shut.  
  
Inuyasha stood there looking confused and a little hurt. Perhaps he had gone a little too far with his accusations. He hadn't meant them of course. So that he would not be outdone though he gave out a shout of his own.  
  
"Do what you wish WOMAN for I do not care! You may fucking do as you PLEASE!" And with that he cursed under his breath as he left her grounds angrily.  
  
Kagome fumed in her room as she plopped down on her bed. Ayako came into her room and said that her mother was questioning some strange noises that she believed to have heard just a while ago. Voices they were. Kagome told Ayako to assure her mother that she had just been hearing noises and nothing more. She told her to tell her mother that she had forgotten to have the bit of ginger put into her tea and her mind had begun to wander and say things to her again and that she should take it now so she would not be hearing these voices at Sango's ball.  
  
Ayako gave a courteous bow before stepping out of Kagome's room, leaving her angry at the entire world.  
  
*~*~  
  
"But Father, I do not understand why I must!"  
  
"Kohaku, I have explained this to you many a time. It is but common courtesy that you do not let any woman sit alone and not have a dancing partner unless she wishes." His father said.  
  
"But Fa-ther!" Kohaku whined.  
  
"Do not disappoint me Kohaku," Mr. Takashi said. "It is but your sister's first ball, and we would like it to go well."  
  
"Yes, please do not ruin this for me Kohaku." Sango said as she walked down the split stairs. She turned and looked at them as she reached the middle pillar. It is strange because all of our bedrooms are on the left side of the house, yet we have two sets of stairs leading to our dining hall for only one useful side of the house.  
  
A grand portrait of Sango, her father, Kohaku, and even their mother sat as a gigantic center piece for the stairs. Sango's eyes softened at the sight of her mother. Mother. Oh how I wish that you would be here to join me. How I miss you and love you dearly still Mother.  
  
Mr. Takashi walked over to Sango and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "How you have grown Sango. There could be no father in the entire world more proud than I."  
  
Sango blushed. "Dearest Father, what do you have in mind tonight as trickery for me? You never compliment me unless there is something under your sleeve."  
  
Sango's father looked astonished. "Why me? Pray my daughter; give my listless heart rest, for I do not even give thought to the idea of shaming my daughter's face at her first ball! Now for the next to come I may not have control over myself!" He laughed.  
  
"Father!" Sango cried.  
  
"Kohaku! I do believe your dearest sister does not want us to be tricksters tonight! Be on your best behavior!" Mr. Takashi shouted gaily at his son.  
  
"Yes Father!" Kohaku cried. "I will be the epitome of an angel for you sister. And I shall have my dear friend Souta be the same."  
  
"Thank you Father, Kohaku." Sango said gratefully. Although she could not decipher the creepy smiles that they gave each other and her also.  
  
"I will go and see how the attendants are doing with the preparations." Mr.Takashi said taking his leave.  
  
Sango's innards were in a jumble. Oh dear I do hope that I am not to be sick! Pray my body let me be well at least for a good while tonight. Do not let my first ball end too early.  
  
Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing jumps. She placed her hand on her stomach and decided to go outside to get some fresh air and clear her head.  
  
The cool breeze felt good on her heated skin and her mind instantly cleared. "Much better." She said sighing quietly to herself.  
  
Sango looked up at the sky and at all of the sparkling stars in the sky. Tonight, things will be different.  
  
*~*  
  
Back at the Higurashi home.  
  
"Souta! Are you ready? Kagome! We are leaving!" Mrs. Higurashi cried. She was to be escorted tonight by Souta. Hojou stood nervously next to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Thank you again for accepting my offer to escort Miss Higurashi to Miss Tanaka's ball tonight, Mrs. Higurashi." Hojou said, slightly confusing himself as to which "Higurashi" he was supposed to be mentioning. He was wringing the brim of his hat tightly in anxiety.  
  
"It was but my pleasure Mr. Nimura, KAGOME!"  
  
"I am here Mother." Kagome said as she was descending the stairs.  
  
"Oh, you have changed. Very well." Mrs. Higurashi said approvingly.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning Miss Higurashi." Hojou said, looking into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Both Kagome and her mother said in unison. Kagome blushed while Mrs. Higurashi pretended it never happened. Hojou looked confused and Souta looked bored.  
  
"Shall we be off then?" Souta finally said, breaking the strange silence and offering his arm to his mother.  
  
"Such a grand gentleman, Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said proudly taking his arm. She eyed the little black ribbon that tied his low ponytail together happily. Her son would be a beautiful gentleman someday and all of the thanks would go to his wonderful, loving, caring, extravagant, (and still young looking) mother.  
  
Kagome slowly took Hojou's arm as they left the Higurashi estate. They walked outside and he helped her into the carriage. The horses took off at a blinding speed. Kagome did not participate much in the conversation much between Hojou and her mother. She could tell her mother was only trying to get Hojou to look more amiable, and worthy of her attention by having him point out all of his good points and making a big fuss over them like they were so extravagant. Kagome pretended not to hear all of her mother's oo- ing and ahh-ing.  
  
They were soon at the Takashi estate and Souta and Hojou were the first to get out of the carriage. First Mrs. Higurashi got and Hojou offered his hand to Kagome. At this sight Kagome couldn't help but feeling a pang of guilt. I do not see Hojou's hand being offered to me. I see nothing but Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" Hojou said, a little worried. "Do you need a little more help?"  
  
Remember what that boy said to you earlier, Kagome. Do not let your guard down because he could not handle his own emotions.  
  
"No, I am fine." Kagome said. She shook her head and stuck her nose up proudly in the air and took his hand, lifting her skirts and stepping from the carriage. Inuyasha will not get the best of ME tonight.  
  
Sango, Kohaku, her father, and many of the maids stood outside to greet their guests. As soon as Kagome and Sango met eyes Sango's eyes darted to who was at Kagome's side and then she frowned. She looked quickly back at Kagome and smiled.  
  
Kagome returned the smile but put a thought in the back of her mind to ask Sango what the sudden change in her expression was for. In the mean time she meant to enjoy herself, and enjoy herself fully. Inuyasha did not cross her mind at all as she tightened her hold on Hojou's arm happily and placed her porcelain mask over her face.  
  
Mr. Nimura's mask resembled that much like a chicken although he corrected everyone that asked of it so, claiming that it was a rooster.  
  
"I do not understand how people are to make the mistake, Miss Higurashi." Hojou said to her as they danced the first number together.  
  
"It is an honest mistake Mr. Nimura." Kagome said. "Even I thought it to be a chicken at first, but I soon discovered its...majestic...rooster-like qualities." Kagome winced inwardly as she tried to think of something else nice to say about Hojou's hideous mask. It too was made of fine porcelain, but the distinguishing nose/beak of the mask made Hojou's face look like he carried an excessive nose which distorted his entire face.  
  
Hojou's pride shown like a lighthouse beacon as Kagome's words of praise entered the space between his ears. Kagome looked about the crowd of people and the various masks about the establishment. Soon it would be time to mingle but for the time being the first musical number would begin soon and that meant that she was to dance with her date.  
  
The first number began, it being a waltz of a peculiar tempo and it found Kagome having a joy of a time. She surprised herself at finding how much fun she would be having with Hojou even though the disappointment of having to decline Inuyasha's heartfelt invitation. At least the thought it would be heartfelt. That man has no idea what sensitivity is! Whatever he felt for that Kikyou woman must have been either folly, trickery, or a fluke! The sudden onslaught of Inuyasha thoughts invading her mind only made Kagome angry and began to ruin her good mood. She found herself clenching her gloved fingers deeply into the shoulder of Hojou, who barely seemed to notice in his shiny-eyed stupor.  
  
The dancing couple was lost in the crowd of other dancing couples, the mood of the setting being that of a comfortable calm. Women conversed gaily and men conversed somewhat the same. No one noticed the entrance of a certain white-haired family that consisted only of one small raven-haired member. No one noticed as the younger of the two eldest members immediately broke away from the others and went about the crowd searching the faces in futile remembering that the ball was masquerade.  
  
Shit. Inuyasha cursed to himself. He would have to rely on his sense of smell. If that didn't work he'd have to rely on instinct. Where are you Kagome? He continued his search, almost rudely pushing between dancing couples before gaining his composure (the thought occurred to him that he could easily embarrass his brother...which would lead to certain death) and politely passing through them and not breaking their embrace. The sudden thought hit him too late that he had automatically started looking for the one person he didn't want to see at the moment when it seemed as though all other couples spread apart and the main attraction came into view.  
  
There she was dancing with that Hojou bastard. What the fuck?!  
  
The sudden feeling of someone watching her brought Kagome's attention from where she had been looking and she brought her head up at the exact same time as Hojou slowly turned them as they danced.  
  
He just had to make a small scene by pushing through people. He had to just stand there with his mouth agape in shock and his stance open in shock also. She had to be looking so comfortable dancing there with Hojou. She had to look so stunning to him, even though he wasn't going to admit it to her ever. She had to look up at the exact moment that he cleared all of the couples into the small open area where they danced. She had to look into his eyes and recognize the hurt that was in them. She had to call out his name.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
*~~  
  
Did the end of the chapter seem rushed to you guys? Well it did to me...I was hitting crunch time because I was feeling mighty bad at the fact that I haven't updated in so long and it has taken me forever to type this chapter up! But I got it done and I'm going to be dead in school tomorrow but at least I have a flicker of hope that I will make you all happy!  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I will try my damnedest next chapter to not only have my response to reviews back up, but to update in lickety-split!  
  
Until next time! You know what to do ^.^ 


	12. The Ball Continues

Well… I've been getting mixed reviews on this…is it really going that badly for some of you? For this, I could apologize...but I'm not going to…not everyone can like my fic right? Right. For those of you who do like it though, I thank you for coming back and reading and reviewing and loving my story! It makes me really happy to know that some of you enjoy it a lot (although those of you that are addicted might want to take a break…maybe I should go away for another year or maybe TWO years this time? .)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and Co…if I did a lot of people would be mad at me cus I'd probably be sucking at it…

Chapter 12: The Ball Continues

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, now turning herself about so much that Hojou had to stop dancing, let go of her, and turn himself also. He looked around in obvious confusion until he saw Inuyasha, and it took him a moment to remember who he was. Inuyasha shot a quick glare in Hojou's direction before eyeing Kagome.

But before anything could be said Inuyasha found himself staring into a corner. _What the hell?!_ His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he quickly whirled around only to be met with the dark brown orbs of Sango. He recognized her eyes through the pastel yellow of her cat's face mask, similar to that of Kagome's.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha spat.

"What seems to have gotten your pantaloons in a cringe?" Sango retorted dryly. "No need to give thanks in my direction Inuyasha, for I have saved you and your brother I may add, from social ruin just now."

"And what makes one such as _you_ come to such a conclusion?" He said, eyeing her.

"I saw you out there. You were eyeing Kagome and Mr. Nimura together. Do not think that you can just interrupt like that…she has an escort tonight. For what ever reason she has refused your offer you must accept it Inuyasha. You must!" Sango said an air of almost beseeching pain in her voice. She momentarily removed the mask, slipping the elastic string over her head and holding the mask carefully.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "What makes you think that I were to cause such a scene Miss Tanaka?" He said in wonder. "I was merely-

"Almost causing a scene." Sango interrupted. "By the way that you are blushing I can tell that you are most uncomfortable so I will keep my tongue-lasing short and sweet. She is with him and not you. Be done with it. You have yet to achieve the mastered façade your brother puts on constantly to hide your emotions, Inuyasha. Your jealousy flows like a mighty river and your face is like an inattentive mirror. It does not hide anything from anyone. Now come and dance with me before that lecherous assistant of yours finds his way to me."

Sango slipped her mask back over her face and quickly grabbed his arm and they made their way to a clearing before joining together in a dance. Inuyasha let Sango's words sink into his brain and he compelled them. Sango was not as small as Kagome and was not as soft. Not that Kagome was exactly squishy or anything, but Sango had a muscular father and she definitely took after him at least a little in that area. He let his mind wander away from Kagome as he danced with Sango. He did not really care for dancing much but it was proper etiquette to dance with every lady that did not have a partner and he could not risk defacing his brother in such a way. _Keh. Sesshoumaru…_He thought bitterly.

"Do not let your mind be polluted with thoughts of revenge Inuyasha." Sango said, trying to comfort her hurting friend.

"You are just like her." Inuyasha said, his eyes automatically searching for Kagome, yet not finding her in the crowd. "You both speak when you are not spoken to."

This caused Sango to gasp, her faults being put in the wide open for all to hear. She looked around, anxiously hoping that no one had heard Inuyasha in his banter. "Forgive me, Inuyasha, for I had not seen my faults until now. How horrible and feral I must look in your eyes."

Inuyasha smirked. "No no Sango," He said reassuringly. "I find it tempting when a woman can just forget her restraints and let her hair down (Sango gasped once more) just once. It relaxes me to see her relax. With those eyes that shine so brightly and her little mouth that curves into those beautiful smiles…

Sango quietly laughed behind her hand before placing it back into Inuyasha's. "And who would notice that our fair Kagome has such attributes but you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and gapped at Sango with wide eyes and a deep blush. Her sudden outburst of laughter caught him off guard but assured him of her yarn. He laughed with her gaily, almost forgetting the picture of Kagome dancing with Hojou so happily in his mind. When they quieted, he secretly thanked Sango with a meaningful look in his eyes and a gentle squeeze from the hand about her waist. She nodded in acknowledgement and they continued to dance into the next song and the song after.

By the time Kagome's brain had registered that Inuyasha had been standing there, her eyes told her that he was gone. Hojou had quickly picked up where they had left off and Kagome's brain didn't have time to catch up on the fact that she had been hoping to see Inuyasha for just a split second and that he was gone already. She had to concentrate on her image at the moment. Her hand was getting tired of holding her mask about her face and she had wished that her mother had purchased the masks with the elastic back to them so that her other hand would easily be free for dancing and not holding the foolish thing. Luckily, she had danced her last song with Hojou and as the band was beginning to take a break, she found that this moment was her chance to take hers also.

"I thank you, Mr. Nimura for such a lovely dance." Kagome said graciously as she let go of Hojou. She pulled a small card from seemingly out of nowhere and looked as though she were reading it. "I do believe someone else is on my list for the next dance though."

Hojou looked a little disappointed but understood. _Of course Kagome has her card full of men that would like to dance with her._ He thought. _I must be a lucky one to be able to dance with her first though._

Kagome curtsied to him genially and set off in search of Sango. She was the only person she could talk to right now and that indeed is what she needed to do. _Where are you Sango?_ She thought fearfully. She searched about the crowds of couples talking, dancing, and blushing about but the sight of her hostess could not be found. Kagome sighed in defeat and stopped to rest a moment.

"What is this?" An unfamiliar voice cooed from behind her. "A young lady without an escort and a fantastic number has begun already?"

The hair on Kagome's neck prickled and she stood upright. She turned around and was met with the sight of a maroon coloured silk suit clad chest. She looked up and two blue eyes burned into hers.

Kagome inwardly gasped. _My my…isn't he a delectable tart? _

The man slyly grinned at Kagome and took her hand. Leaning forward he gently put his lips to the top of her gloved hand in greeting, causing Kagome to turn a bit pink.

"Murimoto, Kouga." He said as he straightened, but seemed to have forgotten about letting go of her hand.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome said shyly.

Kouga's smile never faltered. "What a pleasure to meet such a beauty in these circumstances." He said gaily. "Would the lady care to dance?"

"I must first ponder your absence of a mask, sir, for you do recognize that this is a masquerade after all?" Kagome said, waving her cat mask about slightly. _Although the mask would suffice to hide such nice looking attributes such as yours, Mr. Murimoto._ Kagome thought. _And what a shame that would be._

"I realize as such Miss Higurashi." Kouga said. "But I feel…the masquerade is for beautiful women only."

"Beautiful women?" Kagome asked, her curiosity to such a statement showing.

"Yes. For, if such a beautiful lady as yourself considered it wise to remove your mask upon meeting a gentleman…what a cordial event it would be!" Kouga said smoothly.

_Oh my…he certainly knows what to say to get a lady flustered._ Kagome thought, immediately turning a dark shade of red.

"And now my lady..." Kouga said, extending his arm so that their hands were high in the air. "We dance."

"Are you well Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha had to admit that he did feel a bit better. Well...admit to himself, not to Sango. "Keh."

Sango smiled knowingly and patted him on the shoulder lightly.

Inuyasha sighed a little. He was thankful _slightly_ for Sango's intervention. Sesshoumaru would have buried him alive if he had reacted the way he wanted to in front of everyone. Guilt came at him slowly, not only for what could have happened with Sesshoumaru, but for what could have happened between him, Hojou and Kagome. He shook his head immediately trying to shake the thoughts from his head. He did not want to think about it now.

Sango looked up at him in question. Inuyasha gave her a look that told her to think nothing of it and closed his eyes trying to clear his head. Sango lowered her head slightly, looking at the ground in defeat. This was most unlike the young man to be so…so…

"Do not fret for my well-being Sango." Inuyasha said, causing Sango to look up at him in surprise. "I am grateful for your care. Be merry, tis the night of your first ball! Do not be saddened because of me. Please do enjoy this."

Sango's eyes widened in shock. Did he…_Inuyasha_ just....? She could not believe her ears. A bright smile spread across her face like an unveiling curtain. Inuyasha's own grin of satisfaction almost matched hers and the two friends twirled around, their spirits enlightened.

"Kohaku! Wait for me, Kohaku!"

The older boy slowed down and waited for his younger accomplice to come near. Souta stopped beside his friend, fiercely trying to catch his breath.

"Are you well Souta?" Kohaku said, bending over to slightly rap his friend on the back. "Catch your breath my friend before the spirits take your soul away!"

Souta gulped in big breaths of air, finally catching his breath. "What purpose do we have for running at such high speeds Kohaku? What do we flee from?"

Kohaku straightened and smirked a little. "We are but creatures of the night my friend! Grave robbers, beware! Evil spirits and evildoers alike fear our names! We are unstoppable!" He said with much endeavor.

Souta stood and gaped at Kohaku. "You confuse me with your banter. Pray, tell me what we are doing outside the ball! If our parents were to find us out here, there will be such a reckoning!"

Kohaku smiled at Souta. "Do not fret my friend. I have naught but something to show you! A surprise if you will!"

That brightened Souta up immediately. "For what are we waiting for? Let us be off!" And with that Souta raced off, Kohaku in tow, the two laughing gaily.

The song ended and Kagome stood with Kouga, smiling immensely. "You are a magnificent dancer." She said shyly, blushing.

He grinned at her. "I am but a shameful resemblance to the superb dancing of my partner. If it were not for her, I would be but a horrible thing." He said smoothly, causing Kagome's heart to sing.

He grew serious for a moment. "But…" He looked around. "This is not the place for it." He said.

Kagome looked about in confusion. "A place for…?"

"Come with me, my lady." He offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation.

_Such an amiable young gentleman! _Kagome thought. She silently sighed happily. _Inuyasha has nothing on Kouga…he is so much more…_

Kouga escorted Kagome through the crowd of dancing couples and conversationalists. Her curiosity was perked but she did not say a word. _A lady must be spoken to before she speaks…_Kagome thought.

Kagome quickly eyed all of the people that they passed. The ladies were all looking exquisite in their dresses and made up hair. Their faces were absolutely covered in the finest makeup available and Kagome even envied some as she thought of the diminutive amount she had applied compared to the other women.

She tilted her head upward a little to search in Kouga's face to find the answer to her burning questions about the mysterious man. Where had he been all of this time? Why had he not made himself apparent to her before this? Where in the blazes were they going?

Soon one of her questions was answered as Kouga led her to a pair of large doors that obviously led outside, displaying the night sky like fresh paint on a new canvas. The sky was clear and the stars shone like diamonds on her mother's rings. Kagome quickly shut out the thought of anything relating to her mother at the moment. The mere thought of her sent chills down her spine. _If she knew…oh dear what a mess I would be in._ Kagome thought.

"Please come with me, my lady." Kouga said, offering his hand to her this time, noticing that she had stopped some ways away from him and had begun to daydream.

Kagome shook her head a bit and cleared her head, placing a delicate smile on her face and taking Kouga's offered hand. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Murimoto."

As she took Kouga's hand, Kagome suddenly felt another chill run down her spine. It was not the same chill that she got from thinking of her mother, but that of eyes on her back. Her steps faltered as the chill bounced off of her tailbone and came back to the tip of her spine. Someone was watching her. She quickly looked over her shoulder but only found the backs of the high class patrons of the ball. Without another look back she allowed herself to be escorted outside to the balcony as the next song came to a close.

Inuyasha saw it. At least…he thought he saw it. But he would not bring himself to believe such a thing. Kagome…_his_ Kagome…with _Kouga Murimoto_!

"That rat bastard…" Inuyasha cursed under his breath, his eyes burning into Kagome's skull as they stood near the balcony doors and Kouga hastily opened them and offered his hand to her.

Sango's eyes immediately shot upward at the growling man next to her. _Oh dear…_ She thought.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat when Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder. _Look at me Kagome. Look at me, Kagome. LOOK AT ME KAGOME!_ His mind screamed. His hope dispirited quickly as she turned and followed Kouga out to the balcony, and his blood boiled as Kouga closed the doors behind them and disappeared from his sight.

The song ended and Inuyasha looked at Sango quickly, his eyes afire with a wild light. "Inuyasha…" She said carefully, trying to calm him down.

"Thank you, Sango." Inuyasha said. The flame calmed momentarily as he looked at her. "But…I must go now." He quickly placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and was off before she knew it, leaving her to herself in the crowded area.

Sango sighed as she stood there alone and not sure what she was supposed to do. Standing there quickly became boring so she turned to leave the area when something appeared in front of her.

"Oh my, excuse me." Sango said, a hand quickly resting on her chest in astonishment.

"No need for apology," the smooth baritone said. "Would it be ruse of my asking for the lady of honor's hand?"

Sango's eyebrows disappeared into her bangs. _Surely he does not mean marriage!_ She thought. But when he offered his hand she instantly knew he meant to dance and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"It would be my pleasure," she said as she took his hand. She found it slightly awkward at the height difference between them but soon as many eyes (quite a few burning with jealousy) began to turn their way it was forgotten.

"My lady dances well." Sesshoumaru commented idly.

Sango blushed. "As do you."

"Look at her, first Inuyasha and now his brother!" A woman snapped to another behind her fan.

"Well tonight would be her ball…I do believe Mr. Sesshoumaru finds it naught but necessary for him to honor the lady of the ball by dancing with her." Another answered.

"He failed to grace me with his lovely presence." The first sniffed daintily.

"I hear he is very picky about everything…" Another whispered.

"Where has his brother gotten off to?"

Inuyasha was frantically busy trying to find Kagome. She and Kouga had disappeared into the crowd and he only had a slight idea as to where they could have gone.

Pushing in between a couple rudely he spotted Miroku in a corner amidst many groups of women who had not had the chance to dance yet. He had a dainty-looking brunet with seemingly thousands of ringlets with her back on the wall and a deep blush on her face. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled madly.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called as he squeezed between two tables and came from behind his friend.

"Excuse me madam." Miroku said smoothly before turning to Inuyasha with a strained look. "Yes?"

"Do not give me that." Inuyasha snapped. "Where is Kagome?"

"I saw her walking with that Murimoto guy…Kouga I believe it is." Miroku said thoughtfully. "I remember watching how she seemed a bit more flirtatious than usual…you know…swishing her hips a bit more-

"How you saw that from under that hoopskirt I will never know." Inuyasha said. "That is not what I want to hear! Tell me, where did they go?"

The dainty brunet from behind him pouted impatiently. Miroku put a finger to his chin and cupped his elbow thoughtfully with the other hand, a pensive look about his features. "I do believe that they were off to the balcony…perhaps to discuss some…interesting topics…"

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku waved his hands apologetically in front of him. "I tell no lie Inuyasha! That is what I saw!"

"You had better pray you are right!" Inuyasha snapped again before rushing off without a note of grace.

Miroku stared after his friend for a bit before turning around, remembering his little "guest" that he was entertaining. "Now where were we…" He said, rubbing his hands together before his eyes took in the scene.

He was met with a blank wall. Sighing deeply in despair he put a hand to his forehead and shook his head in disbelief. "Just my luck." He said. "I wonder what Sango is up to…"

With that he quickly went off in search of his beloved Ms. Takanaka…or was it Takahashi…?

Yay! Finally done! So...did the constant switches between scenes annoy you? I figured it might but I think they were kind of needed…I dunno maybe I could have done them differently but I like it this way…

Anywhoo…my parents are getting a divorce right now…so I don't really know who I'm going to be living with…plus where this computer is going so…I'm really sorry but I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out! I would type it at school but they've got this weird monitor thing on that can track ANYTHING that you do and we're not allowed to do anything but school work on them, but I promise I will try my darndest to get these next chapters out, if things go as planned we still have plenty of plot twists and misadventures to go. I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters out to you; I really try as hard as I can! Thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, I love you all dearly!

Until next time!

Love

Nekomon .

By the way, if you haven't read **Pulling Her Down** by aishiteru-inu, shame on you! It's a really good story from what I've read (the first two chapters are all I had time for) and you should really read it!

If you're a FFX fan (like me .) then you should definitely read **A Little Unwell** by Wolfy. A really good story with lots of Tikku! (which I love) So read it….even if you don't know or like FFX..its just that well written I tells ya!

I want you dead…

it's all your fault

I want your heart to stop

Your blood to run cold

I want your eyes to glaze over

Your expression to freeze

That moment in time

When your last thought was me

I'll end you myself I swear

I want revenge for what you did to me

You have no shame

I was thrown away

Redemption is paid

When you're in your grave.

True love is for suckers

It's all just a huge game

Trade em in trade em out

It all ends the same

I'm not bitter I just know

From seeing all of you

Go from shaken up to breakin up

In less time than…count it, 1…2…

You all are feeble

Your imagination is taking you away

Too fast for your heart to say "Hey!-

Stop! I need a break!"

Because you say you're in love now

Doesn't mean a thing

You'll break up soon

And start to hate everything

You don't want to be reminded of what a good person he/she was

You throw away everything they ever gave you, cards, flowers, toys..

You want revenge…a lasting hope that they'll be miserable without you

When in reality, that same thing is eating at you

You become dark and depressed

Everythings a mess

You move on, make him/her jealous

A little tit for tat

Until you find yourself spiraling in a big hoop of confusion

You're lost and have no idea what you're doing

Then you realize that one person must have done it

Straddling


	13. Something Wicked This Way Comes

I'd like to thank Laura for that huge correction I need to make. I had absolutely no idea why I did that…how come none of you others caught that maladay is a sickness?! HUH?! No just kidding…but thanks a lot Laura..when I'm un-lazy…I'll fix it but I will do it! Also, I just realized why my numbering was off…I made two chapter 10's! Oh dear…so yeah! Chapter 13! Whoo! And I am going to be un-lazy and respond to reviews again. I've kinda started feeling bad about not doing it…so yeah here goes! Oh wait!! Another mistake. Until recently I didn't know the difference between a balcony and a terrace. Shamefully I wrote about them as if they were the same. Soon I'll make the changes; hopefully this doesn't ruin any images for you guys. I also figured that you'd want me to get this out as soon as possible so I didn't have time to triple check this story for all kinds of crazy mistakes so I'll do it later..for now enjoy! When it's said as balcony I truly mean terrace! Thanks!

Chapter 13: Something Wicked This Way Comes

"What is this surprise you have Kohaku? Do tell me before I burst of curiosity!" Souta whined at his friend in the darkness.

"Do not fret my friend." Kohaku said simply. "We are almost there."

"Almost where?" a small voice quipped from behind.

The two boys jumped in surprise and fear, almost sprinting off blindly into the night. As their hearts thumped madly in their chests they turned to search out the intruder in the dark blanket of night.

A small hand held up a lantern with a small candle inside, the figure wore a hooded cape. Another small hand reached up and pulled the hood from their head. Souta's head fell to the side and Kohaku fell to the ground.

"Rin!" They both cried, bursting into laughter. "We would have figured you for the devil!"

Rin smiled brightly and the candle's light flickered throughout her features. "Where are you going?" She repeated.

"I know not little Rin," Souta said looking over at Kohaku. "For my accomplice will not tell me where we are going."

"Oh how unfair of Kohaku to do this to Rin!" She said with a pout.

Souta suddenly straightened a bit as a thought occurred to him. "Rin…why are you not with Lord Sesshoumaru?" He said nervously.

Kohaku gaped audibly and stared wide-eyed at Rin. Rin stood there as if nothing was wrong.

"Rin does not need to be with Lord Sesshoumaru all the time no?" Rin said slowly, trying to remember some of her teachings.

"If he finds out that we have her Kohaku-

"It is not as though we have stolen her, Souta. She followed us out in the wilderness."

"But if something were to happen to her-

"Rin may take care of herself as she pleases!"

"Maybe we should take her back to Sess-

"Rin may take care of herself as she pleases!!"

"I do believe you are correct, we shall take you back to-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THAT IS NOT WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!"

The three children jumped in surprise and Rin dropped her lantern. The candle hit the ground and went out immediately, basking them in complete darkness again. Apparently they were not the only ones having an argument that night. Kohaku was the first one to recover from the shock and motioned for the others to follow him.

_Why do the Takashi's have such a large estate…_Souta groaned inwardly. _I hope we will not have to go toward the forest…_

Kohaku froze and turned. "I think they're in the forest." He whispered.

Souta visibly (well not really since it was dark..) twitched. "Please…tell me we are not to venture down that way.." He whispered.

"Rin does not see this as a good plan." Rin added gravely.

Kohaku blinked in the dark toward the direction the little girl's voice came from. "What if someone is in danger…and we could save them?"

Souta thought it over for a minute. "But we are but children Kohaku!"

"Yes, let us get Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said, bubbling with pride at the thought of her white knight coming to save everyone.

Kohaku shook his head. "Think of the reward we could get Souta! We would be heroes! Rin, Sesshoumaru would be proud of you for helping out a person who needed help! Just think of the riches we would receive!"

At that idea Rin perked up. "Lord Sesshoumaru…proud… of Rin?"

"Yes..he would be happy for Rin!" Kohaku said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would…would smile for Rin?"

Kohaku scratched his head. "Well that I do not know of…there is a chance he may-

"Rin will do it!"

"No Rin you mustn't!" Souta whispered harshly.

"Souta…let us be off!" Kohaku urged.

"No. I will not and will not let Rin be a part in this. I do not have a good feeling at all about it." Souta stood firmly.

"Fine. I shall go alone. You two stay here and keep guard…if you hear anything suspicious…then I suppose you may go for help but with my valiance those evil doers shall be the ones needing help!" And with that he was off toward the forest.

"Rin would like Lord Sesshoumaru to smile for her!" Rin pouted.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will never smile Rin…it is not his nature." Souta said. "I truly believe that he has a heart of ice. Although you may have been able to melt it a little."

"Souta-kun makes Rin thirsty." Rin said, blinking in the darkness.

"Then maybe it is time that you ran along and went back to Sango's ball…" Souta said.

"Rin does think that Souta-kun has a good idea." Rin said, grabbing Souta's hand and giving it a little squeeze before letting go.

"What are you doing?" Souta said.

"Rin sees Inuyasha squeeze Miss Kagome's hand like that before she leaves him every day." Rin giggled before skipping off into the darkness.

Souta shook his head. "What a strange girl." Frowning he turned back toward the dark forest and hoped that Kohaku would return safely. And quite soon because he could not see a thing out there and he was beginning to be afraid.

Inuyasha burst through a pair of doors, almost pulling them off their hinges, a look of ferocity in his eyes. The golden orbs fixed themselves on a very familiar looking couple, who were standing in the middle of the small terrace and there seemed to be no space at all between them…not between their middles, their chests or even their…

Inuyasha roared in animalistic anger and ran over to Kouga and grabbed him by the moustache, pulling him from Kagome's lips and hurling him to the floor. Breathing extremely hard something hit him like a horse-drawn carriage. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was full of hairs. Light brown hairs. Hairs that came from a moustache. A moustache that Kouga Murimoto did not possess.

"Oh my God! Thomas!" The woman who just happened to not be Kagome cried and ran over to the unconscious man with half a moustache. When she appeared closer in the light Inuyasha saw that the woman had blonde hair, green eyes and an extremity in the bust area…something that Kagome did not possess.

After checking the unconscious Thomas over for a moment she glared up at Inuyasha with fire in her eyes. "You! You monster! You must be a thug sent by my father to separate poor Thomas and I!" She cried.

"N-No my lady!" Inuyasha cried nervously. "It…it was a mere-

"GUARDS! GUARDS! WHERE ARE THE GUARDS?!" She bellowed.

"Gah!" Inuyasha said, running away at top speed and jumping over the railing of the terrace. He figured it would be best for his skin that he dare not be caught up there if the guards were to actually come. _Why do the Tanaka's have to have so many damn balconies?!_

"Is it not beautiful out tonight?" Kagome said, her eyes to the twinkling sky.

"Oh yes, frightfully beautiful." Kouga said, staring straight at her.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! WHERE ARE THE GUARDS?!"

Kagome started, a hand going immediately to her thumping heart. "My my…someone must be in a bit of trouble!" She said.

"Do not fret my lady," Kouga said, stepping closer to her. "For I am here. You have nothing to fear."

A blush crept onto Kagome's cheeks as the vicinity between them became close to nothing. His piercing eyes grabbed hold of hers and she was immediately lost in the moment.

"I am not afraid." She said breathlessly. His hand touched her cheek. _Oh my…he is not going in the right direction! I must stop this at once!_

His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer. _I must not! I cannot! _ His other hand dropped to her chin where he tilted her head up as his bent to meet hers.

"K-Kouga…" She breathed heavily, trying to get her brain clear of the vast cloud that had appeared before it.

"Shh…" Kouga whispered lightly, his lips mere inches from hers. She uttered his name! She was immediately dropping all formality that society harshly commanded. His eyes fluttered closed as Kagome's began to close also.

_What would Mother think?!_ Her brain cried in desperation. She could feel his breath on her cheek, her heart was thumping at a rapid pace and her face flushed an even greater pink as the moment came.

CRASH!

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes shot open and Kouga went erect immediately. Kagome turned her head slowly. She gasped at the sight before her.

There Inuyasha stood, his clothes a little tousled and his hair a bit ruffled. He was huffing deeply, his chest pushing out and collapsing with what looked like an immense effort. His eyes were ablaze but there was a small color about his cheeks.

"I-Inu…yasha?"

"WHAT do you think you are doing with her?!" He bellowed. Kouga looked at him minimally and leisurely removed his hold on Kagome, but not before giving her a small squeeze. Inuyasha saw this and a low rumble emitted from him from somewhere.

"I do not suppose you were invited here Inuyasha." Kouga said smoothly. His eyes narrowed a little. "I was just escorting my lady back to-

"You were doing NO such thing!" Inuyasha snapped, his temper rising even more.

"Inuyasha, please…calm yourself." Kagome said quietly. She was a little afraid but thankful that he had burst in. She was not prepared for a kiss from anyone just yet! And what would her mother say if she were to find out? The thought caused an atrocious bubble of shame to fabricate in her stomach.

"You." His eyes snapped on Kagome. "Stay out of this."

Kagome's mouth dropped open in an indignant 'O' before she got a hold of herself and fixed him with a glare. "Now you listen here you ill-mannered-

"Such manners!" Kouga sniffed. "Look at what you have done you…you insolent peddler!"

"Peddler?!" Inuyasha cried.

"How dare you cause a lady to use inappropriate language!" Kouga said. "Only a peddler would bring himself in such a manner as you have." He gave a disdainful look at Inuyasha's clothes.

Inuyasha flushed in embarrassment and rage.

Kagome immediately began to feel bad. "Mr. Murimoto…" She touched his arm. _He has begun to go too far._

Inuyasha's eyes were instantly on her again. How could she…after he had been looking for her for so long?! And she dare take HIS side?!

He clenched his teeth in frustration. It was an immense task to try and control his anger, oh how it was just so easy to let it all out…

"See Miss Higurashi? Filth like him are not _proper_ high class folk like you and I," Kouga said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed treacherously. "This type of _garbage_ likes to have a free ride into high class. If it were not for his brother, Inuyasha would be nothing but a _commoner_ on the streets. He does not deserve to look upon such a beautiful face." And before anyone could react Kouga had turned, cupped Kagome's chin and dipped his head, his lips touching hers slowly.

Kagome gave a gasp of surprise, her reflexes immediately clenching Kouga's arms.

Inuyasha froze for a moment. His eyes widened in shock and his blood ran cold. _Kagome…_

Nothing could prepare anyone for what came next, for it was all a blur. Kagome found herself sprawled across a chair a few feet away as Inuyasha held Kouga by the neck on the stone railing of the terrace. His eyes were blazing again and Kouga looked as though the end was coming near. His hands clasped Inuyasha's wrists vainly before Kagome rushed to his side.

"Mr. Murimoto!" Kagome cried as she tore across the distance to Kouga's side and began to pull at Inuyasha's hands. "Inuyasha! Please stop!"

"Let me be! I must defend your-

"Inuyasha!"

"Never!"

**_Slap!_**

****

Kouga dropped to the floor and immediately began coughing and sputtering. His gloved hand went to his throat as he tried desperately to catch his returning breath. Kagome stood callously in her spot, her left hand cradled in her right. A shocked expression graced her features.

Inuyasha stood rooted in his position. His head was angled in the direction that Kagome's hand had directed. Slowly a hand went to his reddened cheek and his eyes mimicked Kagome's exactly.

There they stood staring fixedly into each other's eyes in outright shock until a noise brought Kagome slightly from her stupor.

"Mr. Murimoto..…" She looked down at him with glazed over eyes. Suddenly snapping completely into reality and crouching down to examine him.

"Miss Higurashi…" Kouga looked at her with a slight blush about his cheeks. He had just been saved…somewhat by a woman. If she had waited a few seconds he would have surely had the upper hand.

"Mr. Murimoto, are you alright?" Kagome said, a sympathetic hand going to his shoulder.

"I will be fine, thank you for your concern…" Slowly he stood up, offering his hand to Kagome who took it gingerly and rose also. Quickly he fixed a cold gaze on Inuyasha, who was not sure if he was still alive or not. "You see, this is proof Miss Higurashi. Inuyasha is nothing more than a _commoner_."

"…."

"Only someone in _his_ rank would resort to such actions." He said as he brushed the invisible dust from his suit. Kagome looked at Inuyasha insolently. _How dare he attack a noble such as Mr. Murimoto. _

Kagome pushed away any thought of consoling Inuyasha in any way at that time. He deserved no such thing. He deserved the slap she gave him and all of the names that Mr. Murimoto called him. Gently swiping away a loose curl from her face, Kagome took Kouga's arm and he escorted her off of the terrace, through the doors and back into the great hall.

"I also notice that my Lady has given permission for _him_ to call upon her without formality." Kouga said quietly.

Kagome looked straight ahead and did not say a word. She had not thought about that fact before. It had just seemed natural for Inuyasha to call her 'Kagome'. At least he did not call her 'Bitch' anymore.

"It has also come to my notice that…that my Lady uses no formality with _him_ either." Kouga said with curiosity.

Kagome blinked. She had not thought of that either! Inuyasha had always been…Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru…for that matter had always been without a last name. Why was that? How could it have been that one of the most important rules of society did not bend to the ways of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?

"Kohaku!" Souta whispered hoarsely into the darkness. _Please return…_

Kohaku stepped quietly through the fallen twigs and brambles of the forest he often trod (without the notice of his father of course) alone during the day. The patterns of possible noisy objects embedded in his mind.

"But my Lord…is…is this really your intention? This man has no power within the society at all. Yes he does have a lot of money, but his status is meager to that of anyone else!" A voice was pleading in the area ahead of him.

"Are you one to question my will?" A calm, monotone voice now spoke. Kohaku froze behind a large tree with a wide trunk and slowly peered around it.

Two men stood in a small clearing that Kohaku often played in with Kirara. A small lamp was the only source of light within the area, casting deep shadows in the most important places. Kohaku grunted in exasperation. How was he to catch these bandits if their faces could not be seen?

"N-no my liege! I merely, merely would like more information! I do not understand your full intention!" The first voice trembled with obvious fear.

"She will arrive soon. We must be ready for The Return. For now, he knows too much for the plans to go about. To keep our secrecy, he must be destroyed." The second voice murmured, as monotone as before.

Kohaku gasped. _They are going to murder someone?! Someone who knows too much information? But who…?_

The heads of the two men turned sharply in Kohaku's direction. "Who is there?" The first voice cried.

Kohaku flung himself silently onto the trunk of the tree with his back facing the men. His breath came fast and hard and he eyed the other trees for a change in light. The shadows changed as one of the men lifted the lamp in an effort to see someone in the night.

_By the Gods…do not let them see me. Please…do not let them see me!_ Kohaku closed his eyes tight. All thought of catching these men left his mind in a fleeting moment as the primal instinct to run and survive took over.

"No matter. Our plan begins soon. I will contact you when I will be needing your services." The second, monotone voice said.

"Yes my Lord." The first said.

The sound of footsteps through the thick forest floor slowly quieted as the men departed from the clearing. When all of the light had disappeared Kohaku broke off into a run back toward the fearful, yet faithful Souta who stood shivering in terror and temperature as he waited for his friend. His heart beat madly in his breast as the desperation to find someone of authority as soon as he found Souta entered his mind and screamed at him. He did not look back as he jumped over fallen logs and holes in the ground and made his way back home.

He did not notice the small light of a lantern that glowed eerily behind him. The shorter of the two looked up at the other.

"That is Tanaka's child." The man said.

"My Liege!" Cried the other. "He will do naught but be an hindrance!"

"Yes, that would appear so." The second answered slowly. A small smile appeared on his lips. "It will turn for the better. It looks as though we may be able to…shall I say…kill our bird with two stones."

The servant did not have the heart to tell his lord that he had had the saying all wrong, mainly because he would be furious and probably end his life right then. Instead he nodded in agreement and followed his lord out of the clearing for real this time.

Inside, Kouga was leading Kagome to the dance floor when suddenly they came to a stop. It seemed that Kouga had abruptly departed from Kagome's presence.

"Mr. Murimoto?" She turned around and was lost in the crowd instantly. Kagome huffed indignantly before a curt clearing of the throat sounded from behind her.

"May I have this dance?"

Kagome's eyes nearly popped from her skull. "S-Sesshoumaru?" She gasped.

With nothing but a slight incline of his heavenly head he had bowed his greeting to her.

"I am not worthy of such a privilege I fret," Kagome said as she curtsied low and stared at the ground. How his very presence radiated power from him!

"Such folly." Sesshoumaru murmured and held out his hand for the waltz that was beginning.

Kagome slowly took the offered hand and immediately switched into her most uptight, proper and obedient self. There was no room for any kind of mistake in such an instant. Her mother would be proud. She had to make her proud.

Of course Mrs. Higurashi was attentive to her daughter's recent actions. She had held her breath when Sesshoumaru had offered his hand to her and held on to her fan in anticipation to see if Kagome foolishly accepted his proposal instantly. She let out a silent sigh of relief as Kagome's _practiced_ hesitation shone throughout the room. As they began to dance Mrs. Higurashi's chest swelled with pride and she fanned herself with gusto.

"Is that not your young Kagome dancing with _Sesshoumaru_?" A woman nearby asked.

"Why, yes it is." Mrs. Higurashi answered with a grin.

"Such an amiable man he is. It is such a shame that he has not found a bride as of yet." Another woman muttered. Mrs. Higurashi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in response.

Kagome's world was spinning. She was dancing with Sesshoumaru! She could see the second set of jealous eyes angrily peering at her from over the shoulder's of other men and from behind fans as Sesshoumaru twirled with her. This time the eyes had much more of an age leap than the two before.

"That Higurashi girl is taking all of the amiable men away from us!" A perky girl in a light pink dress with thick ringlets cried to her pudgy friend.

"Sesshoumaru is practically untouchable! He would not dance with me!" Another said indignantly.

"I ask that you pardon my brother for his rash actions." Sesshoumaru said evenly.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Pardon Inuyasha?" She said slowly.

"He has been known to…act before rationalizing."

_Sesshoumaru is asking me to pardon Inuyasha? _ Kagome thought. _One must care deeply for the other to ask for such a thing at such a time._

"Under any other condition I would not lower myself to such…

"I understand." Kagome said softly. He eyed her coolly at her sudden act of social rudeness but Kagome did not notice.

"If he did not care for you as much as he does, this I know, I also would not have bothered to inquire such a request."

Kagome's heat skipped a beat. _As much as he does...?_

Before Kagome had a chance to plead Sesshoumaru to explain himself the song had ended. Sesshoumaru looked at her expectantly.

"Will you not go to him then?"

Kagome gaped at him for a moment but was only met by his stony stare in return. She quickly spun on her heel and lifted her skirts as she skittered off. She realized too late that she had not the faintest idea as to where she should begin when an idea hit her.

A/N: Ok I think I'll end it here eh? Good ol' hanger right there, wot wot! So, how was that? I am going to put a fire under my butt in getting this next chapter out, since everything is starting to get extremely thick yes? It just wouldn't be fair to you guys to just oh I don't know..LEAVE for another year eh? Right. Well it is..3 AM so I'll get started on that right- falls asleep

And Finally..the return of………RTR (for chapter 12..I'm sorry to those of you who reviewed earlier…I will get to all of you some time..I hope!)

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet- Thank you! I'm so glad you did! Happy reading! .

Junyortrakr- Of course not! It can never be easy for Inuyasha, if it was…what kind of manga/anime/fanfiction would there be? shudders

Princess Reiko- O0oh a Kouga fan eh? Well well I bet you enjoyed this chapter then! .

FranceGamble- Wow really? My school is crazy about that. Seriously! Thanks for your support in both my story and my personal life! wipes away a tear hope to see you back soon! .

Black Element- blushes yeah I know it has been a while eh? Actually, at our library where I live, it costs like 5 bucks to get on the internet for a half hour. So..with as long as it took me to finish this and then type up your reviews..that would be a lot of money! Thanks for your support though and the suggestion! .

Astro-24- Oh come on! We have to have evil characters! There wouldn't be very much plot development without them! .

Maffeoel- blushes deeper I think that it's because I keep taking freakishly long breaks from writing so it distorts everything. I also think it has to do with the fact that I haven't had the need to research anything for quite some time, so I'm kind of out of my 1850's funk right now. Don't worry, I noticed the change also, pure accident I swear! It kind of makes me sad that it happened, and hopefully I can get it back but I'm trying my best to recover. .

Chibi stumbler- Aheh..well it's finally out! Hope you like it! .

Captain Psycho- Did you? I must have missed that memo! ::grins:: .

Sayori-chan- Thank you for your support, it really means a lot guys! Hope to see you back soon! .

eX Driver Liz- O0oh you're good. Hopefully I fulfilled your guestimations! .

Moonlight-Miko-Aah! Hide from your Mum! ::shakes finger:: Now you know you should do homework first! Haha listen to me, I procrastinate like hell! .

Firefly- Thanks a lot! Well he didn't exactly beat the crap out of him..but..well..you read it you know! .

Ai8- Wow we have a long way to go before we find out if that happens eh? Who are your 2 favorite couples anyway??

Izayoi- Thank you! It does seem that the chapter with the fan seems to entertain people the most yes? I should probably plop some more of that in there soon! .

Haruya- I bet he could take them on in a brawl too! Hm..::scribbles down some notes::.

Blue sakuras- ::has kisses everywhere:: O.o Ok now who is going to clean this place up? There's lipstick everywhere!!

Koishii Ookami- Thank you! Enjoy your summer..or..whatever you're doing too!

Ria1148-aheh ::scratches back of head:: I finally did! .

AmayaSaria- I know this isn't soon enough but at least I did right? .

Lady Tomboy- Well I bet you know now! Remember: it's a terrace now, not a balcony. Bad Nekomon! .

Peppermint Shivers- Thank you! Here you go, happy reading! .

DemonKitty- Yes, it is! Although it does have a bit of a heated scene towards the end that made me all pink in the cheeks.. a very good fic!

Notebookgirl- Well..all I can say is really is that Shippou does swear in the series, both the anime and the manga. (I watch the Japanese version, I don't know anything about the English one) so it's not like I've changed him or anything. Thanks for reading!

Green Glitter Haruko- Thank you for your support and happy reading! .

Jen- Thank you! You are very enthusiastic about that coupling eh? ::giggles:: Well I guess you'll have to see…I can't give it away you know! .

Kitabu-Thank you very much! I try really hard to capture it in my writing.

Pretendingtobesane-Ohh I can't tell you that! You'll just have to read and find out! Did I fully fulfill your request? I hope so! Happy reading and thanks! .

OH! Also..I am in the process of thinking about looking for a beta reader…I'm sure I make plenty of mistakes and it's always nice to have another eye check out your work before it goes out you know? So I'll let you guys know about that decision later on! Until next time, happy reading and thanks for stopping by!

Love,

Nekomon


	14. The Talk

I have returned! Over 400 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and reviewed, I never thought it would get as far as it did! Thank you for being so patient with me even though I've been quite poopy at updating! In this chapter, we finally bring back…dun dun dun…the language of the fan! Lets see how much you guys remember from Chapter…4 was it? Don't worry, some will be translated throughout, while others I'll leave for the end of the chapter. Good Luck and enjoy! Hi Narva!

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko is the man! Er…WOman… I should say, cus Inuyasha belongs to her…what a lucky gal indeed!

Chapter 14: The Talk

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw her daughter walk away from Sesshoumaru in the middle of a dance. A sharp, startled breath escaped her lips before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor. The women around her quickly scampered away, fanning themselves in an almost unreal fashion, gossiping like mad.

"Look! She left him!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"What will her mother think?"

"I do believe she thought it most unfitting."

"I do hope that she does not get a crick in her neck from lying in that position."

"How long do you think she will lay there?"

"For hours maybe. Look at him! He does not seem the bit upset with her!"

Kagome politely pressed her way through the crowd of the dancing and the standing. Would Inuyasha be at the terrace still? Could he have left the ball all together? Kagome hoped that she would be able to find him.

_Surely if Sesshoumaru were to request that I forgive him…then it must be done. Under normal circumstances, I would not have given Inuyasha a chance!_

She sighed lightly before finally breaking free from the mob of people to the more deserted section of the entire place. She was very close to the same area she had been taken by Mr. Murimoto moments before, but she stopped before she reached the doors to the terrace. _Would Inuyasha still be here?_ She thought. _Surely one would not commit himself to such a task of staying in one place for no reason at all! _

Biting her lower lip, Kagome slowly opened the doors to the terrace and stepped out into complete darkness. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change of lighting. Had the lanterns not been on earlier? Who had put them out?

"I-Inuyasha?" She said quietly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Even the light from the inside through the glass doors did not help much. "Inuyasha…if you are here…come out…please…"

Silence.

Kagome sighed and began to turn around.

"Isn't it not allowed for a lady to sigh?" A voice said lightly, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Kagome whirled around. "Inuyasha!" she cried, although she could not see him very well. The moon caused his hair to practically glow in the night and his eyes seemed like lanterns in the dark. "Inuyasha…I wanted to tell you that-

"Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome stopped talking immediately and turned. "Mr. Nimura…" she quickly put on a fake smile and tried to look interested. _Ugh, at the worst time Mr. Nimura!_ She thought in frustration.

"Miss Higurashi, I heard about what happened earlier with Mr. Murimoto and Inuyasha.." He began. Slowly he went to her. "Come…let us go back inside, you would not want to catch cold."

Kagome slowly took his offered arm but looked back as she walked inside. Inuyasha had disappeared! Before he could close the doors Kagome had a sudden thought. "Oh…Mr. Nimura…I would like the doors open please. Let us stand near the terrace…the moon is beautiful tonight."

"As you wish, Miss Higurashi." He said and let the doors fling back open. Kagome positioned herself as close to the terrace as possible and tried to look very interested in what Mr. Nimura was saying when in reality she was not paying attention at all. Suddenly he coughed and looked away and Kagome turned completely to the terrace and called out Inuyasha's name.

Nothing happened.

Dejected, she turned back to Mr. Nimura as his coughing fit ceased. "Please excuse my rudeness Miss Higurashi." He said, his face aflame in a blush.

"Oh, it is nothing Mr. Nimura." She said a bit disappointedly.

_She is disappointed at my foray! _ He thought in dismay. _I…I must redeem myself in her eyes! _

"Miss…Higurashi…" He began. Kagome looked at him with slight interest. "As…as I was saying…I did hear about what happened with Mr. Murimoto and Inuyasha…"

"Oh…?" Kagome said.

"Yes…and I do believe that-

The rest became nonsense as Kagome stopped listening. Occasionally she would feign a look of astonishment or agreement and it seemed that those expressions suited him fine because he kept talking.

She sighed softly. He was right there and yet she could not say the words. Was it her pride? Was it-

"Ow!"

"Miss Higurashi! Are you alright?" he cried.

"Yes…yes Mr. Nimura, I'm fine." She said as she clutched something in her hand. "Do continue though."

"Why yes…now my father would-

His words soon became nothing as Kagome peered into her gloved hand. A small acorn had struck her on the arm yet she had almost instantly caught it. It had come from outside….from the terrace. Her eyes lit up and her smile increased and she carefully reached behind her. At the sight of her smile Mr. Nimura's smile grew and he could tell that she was profoundly enjoying his rendition of his life's story.

Kagome's eyes darted to the terrace and she saw him. He was barely visible from the position he was in, but his eyes were glowing from the moonlight and she could see some of his hair. He would hear her speak! In a way of sorts…

Inuyasha smirked to himself at Kagome's cunning. But what was it that needed to be discussed? Was she there to reprimand him more for strangling Kouga? He winced at the thought of another reckoning for his actions. He new that word would spread like fire of what he did and as soon as Sesshoumaru found out…well…he would handle that when the time came for it. In the mean time he needed to figure out what message she was trying to get to him.

_Damn that Hojou!_ He thought bitterly. _Some fucking time he has. What are you trying to tell me Kagome?_ He studied her tense position with a critical eye. _She does look lovely tonight…_

His eyes traveled the length of her body secretly from behind the well-situated foliage of the Takashi household. Her dark hair was parted in the middle and fastened in some way so that the tight ringlets that adorned the tips of her hair sat just above her ears. Behind each mound of ringlets a long silk, blue and gold ribbon were tied and small golden leaves were placed strategically within that bunch.

Lower now to her face, neck, and shoulders where her already pale skin had been painted with the latest fashion of makeup and her cheeks were slightly tinged with pink, although Inuyasha knew that the colour displayed was to make her face seem flushed, it did nothing to compare to Kagome's true look when she blushed. On her dainty neck a pearl necklace sat comfortably, the shiny orbs twinkling slightly in the light.

Further down to her dress now caused Inuyasha to sigh heavily. The white, ground silk dress blended beautifully with Kagome's demeanor. The sleeves hung slightly off of her smooth shoulders with blue embossed velvet designs of roses and other foliage in them. His eyes traveled over her well-developed bosom and to her small waist and stomach. Gingerly his eyes retraced their travels back up to her chest area. He huffed in agitation.

"Damned corsets…" He muttered. A small breeze blew through the terrace causing his hair to stir over his eyes. Letting out a small puff of air the offending hair retreated to its proper place and Inuyasha shifted in his slightly uncomfortable position and continued watching Kagome intently.

The dress immediately streamed upward and outward at the beginning of her waist and of course flowed out in the usual hoop fashion. Intricate designs of foliage etched themselves from Kagome's waist almost to the hem where more blue embossed velvet roses displayed themselves like the stunning paintings that adorned the many halls of Sesshoumaru's home. Her arms were mostly bare except for the white gloves that rested slightly above her wrist. He also noticed that the tops of the gloves matched the sleeves of her dress.

She was breathtaking. Inuyasha felt his steadfastness in being angry with Kagome for slapping him steadily dissolving with each passing moment and with each movement she made.

_Fool!_ He thought angrily, shaking his head to clear the thoughts of the enticing girl. _She so easily betrayed you for that bastard Kouga! She agreed with every word he said about you…she touched him and comforted him as he spat useless banter at you…she allocated his kiss…she disregarded you completely. What do you owe her? Nothing…why do you sit and wait for her while she talks with that Nimura bastard? _His hand went to his cheek and he shook his head angrily, growling at himself. _You are becoming soft. How is it that one maiden has been able to make a mockery of the strong resistance you put up when Kikyou left you so easily in the night? _Disgusted with himself, Inuyasha made to stand up and leave the ball all together at that moment but a quick movement caught his eye.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's intense stare had been on her for quite some time. His golden eyes bore into her every crevice it seemed, and it was a little unnerving for her to endure. __

_I have his attention then…_She thought to herself as she fondled her fan which she had removed from a secret pocket she had Ayako put into all of her dresses. Mr. Nimura paid no heed to her actions and kept talking as she flicked the fan open lightly to make sure his attention was fully captured.

Kagome took a deep breath. _Well…I hope this will be satisfactory._

Inuyasha peered from another shifted position to Kagome again, his bitter thoughts almost forgotten at the new turn of events. What was she doing? He watched as she turned her fan over and ran her fingers along the fan's ribs continuously.

Inuyasha thought hard for a moment. His eyes narrowed in concentration when it suddenly hit him. Brilliant…she was to use her fan to communicate with him while Hojou proceeded to bore her to tears! He bit his lower lip as he tried to decipher what she was saying. _What was it that Miroku had said that that meant?_ He watched her more attentively.

_I want to talk to you…_ "Well I hadn't the slightest idea!" He muttered to himself. But how was he to respond? Frantically he searched around for anything of use. Turning to his right he saw something shining in the moonlight. Crawling over to it he found that it was Kagome's masquerade mask. With a disapproving sigh seeing as he could find nothing else he deftly crawled back to his spot and waited for Kagome to catch his eye. He gave a curt nod and, with burning cheeks lifted the mask to his face.

Kagome jumped slightly in surprise and in urgency to conceal the burst of laughter that would have escaped her lips if she had not bit down hard on her bottom lip. She quickly moved her eyes to the mind numbing conversation that Mr. Nimura was gladly having, unknowingly, with himself. She then noticed that in his constant story telling that he spoke with his eyes closed half the time!

_It is if he is boring himself to sleep! _Kagome thought humouredly.

She looked back toward the terrace and supposed that Inuyasha's use of her long forgotten mask would be quite beneficial to their secret conversation. She safely assumed that when the mask was placed over his face that his answer was 'yes'.

_Oh how stupid I feel!_ Inuyasha thought in slight anger and dismay. _And I must look it too._ He sighed and removed the mask from his face and watched Kagome earnestly.

Kagome slowly closed the fan and drew it across her eyes, paused and opened it, then clasped her hands together.

_I am sorry…forgive me._

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. _I am sorry…forgive me?!_ What made her change her mind so quickly? Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion as he thought how just earlier Kagome had basically spat the fires of hell at him… and now she was apologizing and requesting his forgiveness?

His mouth open still in surprise Inuyasha used a shaky hand to place the mask over his face but a sudden jolt of pride caused him to instantly remove the mask and shake his head firmly as soon as it had been placed.

He noticed Kagome's slightly confused expression as she closed the fan again and drew it across her eyes, paused yet again, and opened the fan once more and clasped her hands together.

_I am sorry…forgive me._

Again Inuyasha placed the mask over his face but quickly yanked it down and shook his head fiercely. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she tried once more.

_I am sorry…forgive me._

_No._

A pout crossed her features and she quickly opened and closed her fan in rapid motions. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in thought. What had that meant?

_You are cruel._

A smug look fixed itself upon his face and he slowly placed the mask onto his face.

_Oh yes.._

Kagome visibly stiffened. Apparently he was choosing to be arrogant. Such timing he had!

Inuyasha looked down at the cat mask in his hand. Things were going to be more difficult to say if she began to get into more complex signings. Oh if only he had something beside that stupid mask! A sharp twinge came from the top of his head as something landed softly in his lap. Looking down he slowly picked the object up and opened it. A fan! But where could it have come from? Looking up he saw two figures leaning over the small balcony many feet above him. One of the figures waved and the other, obviously female blew a kiss at him.

He lifted a gloved hand in thanks and the two figures quickly disappeared from the small balcony as silently as they came.

"Do you suppose he knew that it was us?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku slowly.

"Yes," He nodded. "Inuyasha is a smart boy…he may not think clearly in most situations, but his intelligence…although overshadowed sometimes also by his…somewhat overpowering idiocy…is there. Besides…it is much better to watch knowing what is being said now is it not? That mask was not a good use for such an important conversation." He said with a small smile.

"I see." Sango said quietly, tucking her hands together in front of her and blushing a little. It was true that they were spying on the two yet it had been hard to understand what Inuyasha was saying so they decided to step in and help…a little.

"Besides," Miroku added, suddenly appearing much closer than he had a few seconds before. "I taught him all of the little tricks you women play with your fans…there is nothing that he, or I, in that matter will not know how to say or understand with your little games." He chuckled at Sango's audible gasp and took the moment to sneak some of his charms onto the tantalizing lady.

Inuyasha heard a distinct screech and the familiar noise of a slap as he placed Kagome's cat mask neatly beside him and shook the fan a little. Its silvery colour caught the moon's light distinctively and would be easy for Kagome to see from inside. Now…where had they left off?

Slowly he placed the open fan over his lips. Pausing momentarily and removing the fan he eyed Kagome intensely and placed the fan over his lips again.

_Do not doubt me._

Kagome pursed her lips in distaste and repeated her earlier message.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched irritably and he quickly snapped the fan shut and slapped the floor with it twice.

Kagome gasped indignantly. "How dare you…"

"Miss Higurashi?" Mr. Nimura said. "Miss Higurashi…are you well?"

Kagome slowed her tempered breathing and looked at Mr. Nimura. "I…yes, yes Mr. Nimura. I am well."

"Please do not be bothered by subtlety…if you are truly not well, do tell me!" He said, taking a step toward her and placing a hand on her arm. Although annoyed as she was, Kagome could not help but blush and turn her head away. This enticed Mr. Nimura even more and he placed his hand on her neck.

An infuriated growl escaped Inuyasha before he could suppress it. Angrily he slapped open the fan and held it in his left hand, fanning himself like a mad man.

Kagome did not feel comfortable with Mr. Nimura touching her this way…especially after the scene with Mr. Murimoto and Inuyasha. Surely the scandal behind that was just beginning to take flame, the last thing she needed now was to be spotted having affairs with Mr. Nimura. Not that he was not an amiable man…

"Mr. Nimura…could you please, remove your hand?"

"But of course Miss Higurashi, please forgive my forwardness."

Frantic movement suddenly caught her eye.

_Do not flirt with that woman!!_

_That woman?!_ Kagome thought. _But of course…_

"Mr. Nimura..please…continue your story, forgive me for interrupting." Kagome said with a small smile.

Mr. Nimura was only too happy to comply. Immediately he began again and Kagome turned her attentions back to Inuyasha.

Kagome held out her fan and opened it, slowly taking it to her eyebrow and tapping it twice.

_Why?_

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. Using his right hand to close the fan he then placed it on his lips.

_I do not trust you._

Kagome gave him another surprised and indignant look before opening her fan and with a bored expression fanned herself slowly.

_Do not waste your time; I do not care about you._

Inuyasha faltered for a moment before gaining his composure. He flicked the fan open and closed it placing the tip under one of his shining eyes.

_You lie._

He watched as Kagome paused. A small victorious smirk crossed his lips as he waited for her response. But she did not respond. She only stood there, yet something was wrong. Very wrong. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he stared at Kagome. _Why does she stand there like a fool? Why does she not respond to me? Say something rude, Kagome…it is in your nature._ He thought with a small laugh.

But Kagome did not respond in a rude way. She did nothing at all, it seemed. Until he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. Was she cold? Did she need his jacket for warmth? Why was that bastard Hojou not noticing that Kagome was cold?

Kagome tried to stop the tears from coming but her sobs could not be controlled completely. Against her will, the tears began to fall slowly and her shoulders shook with the futile attempt.

Hojou noticed immediately.

"Miss Higurashi?"

_How dare he call me a liar! After I made to apologize to him for making him look like a fool in front of Mr. Murimoto…and possibly hurting his feelings, how could he? How could one be so cruel? _

This thought brought Kagome more sadness and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from wailing and causing more attention to her. _And he does not care that I am crying FOR him. How sad he must be…to be so angry all of the time…_

"Miss Higurashi." Hojou said. _She must be touched by the saddening story of the death of my young cat, Poopee…that was run over by a carriage a few years ago. Ah Miss Higurashi, how you must care for my feelings! _With a surge of pride Mr. Nimura quickly embraced Kagome. "Oh Miss Higurashi, I cared very much for Poopee too!" He cried, instantly breaking down into tears with her.

Kagome abruptly stopped crying. Sniffling and confused, she felt she could do nothing more but let the embrace continue. _Mr. Nimura is so in touch with his emotions…what on earth is a Poopee?_

A soft sound caught her attention. The sound was coming from the terrace and was growing in volume rapidly. Kagome gently wiped her eyes and glared at Inuyasha. _How dare he growl at Mr. Nimura!_ She thought angrily.

His sudden movement instantly caught her eye and she immediately slapped her fan shut and swiftly slashed it toward the ground before lifting it slowly at his eye level.

Inuyasha had in fact made a move to go and break Mr. Nimura's arms but Kagome's quick movements had stopped him dead in his tracks.

_You stay there._

Inuyasha crouched dumbfounded in his spot. What was Kagome doing? "What do you think of me as, your dog?" He muttered. "Keh, she is not my mother! I do not have an obligation to her commands!" And with that he stood up.

Kagome saw him and panicked. _ He is to attack Mr. Nimura!_ Her mind screamed. Thinking quickly, she did the only thing she felt that was acceptable besides screaming at the moment. Pulling her arm back as best she could with Mr. Nimura clinging to her like a frightened child, she chucked her fan like a dagger and prayed that it would hit its target.

Inuyasha was beaned on the head and, caught off guard and in mid-step, was knocked clean off his feet and toppled backwards back into the foliage.

"What was that?" A startled Mr. Nimura cried.

"Oh…it was Kirara…Sang-er..Miss Takashi's cat." Kagome lied. "Um, she is a very sweet thing…would not want her to get you go and find her for Miss Takashi? She loves Kirara very much!"

At this Mr. Nimura's eyes glazed over with tears. Quickly he gained his composure and drew himself up like a proper gentleman. "It shall be my duty, until the sun rises in the far east and I may see her beautiful rays over the horizon, that I will not rest until Kirara is safe in the Takashi household! I will not let Kirara end up like my poor Poopee!" He cried before dashing off toward the front entrance.

Kagome sighed heavily in relief. She was beginning to feel very emotionally spent because of this night. Stepping out onto the terrace she turned and closed the large glass doors behind her and was shrouded in quite a bit of darkness. The moon had completely disappeared behind thick clouds. Pushing a loose strand of hair from her exasperated face she pushed some plant life out of her way before finding Inuyasha pouting with his back to her. Her fan lay discarded a few inches from him and broken in half.

"You broke my fan!" Kagome gasped. "How could you?"

"You threw it at me." He grumbled.

"With excellent reason!" She cried. "You were to attack Mr. Nimura!"

"He put his hands on you for no reason."

"Mr. Nimura is in touch with his emotions."

"A _child_ can conjure up more emotion than that fool."

"Do not speak of Mr. Nimura in such a way; he is not here to defend himself…"

"Keh. As if he could."

"You are impossible!"

"You are not trustworthy."

"Do not accuse me of being untrustworthy! And if _you _are one to make such accusations, you could do so as a man and face me!"

Inuyasha whirled around on her, the hurt in his expression unseen by the shadows being created because of the lack of light.

"You let Kouga kiss you!"

Kagome faltered for a moment. _Is that what he has been angry about?_ She thought. "But Inuyasha-

"You took his side and consoled him…you ignored me the entire night….you came here with that Hojou, I requested you first!"

_Inuyasha…_

"Please…will you let me reason with you?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha…_Mr. Murimoto _kissed me and I had no time to stop him. I was not expecting it at all…at the time; yes I did take Mr. Murimoto's side…but I was quite upset with you and I was not thinking of my actions. I have not been ignoring you the entire night Inuyasha…remember it is you who did not sign my card…I was obligated to dance with whomever asked. I could not be caught in a ball, according to the rules of society, without a dance partner at any time…this you know. I have not been ignoring you the entire night, poor Mr. Nimura was talking to himself for such a long time just moments before! And, as for Mr. Nimura escorting me to Sango's ball…yes, you did request my acquaintance first…but as I told you, Mother had the matter settled before I could even accept. I was going to accept you, Inuyasha; I would not have wanted to go with anyone else."

Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment as he took in what Kagome had said. As usual it had been his fault for all of the misunderstandings. So he stood up and wiped some of the small bits of loose gravel from his pants. The clouds had moved away from the moon and the moonlight spread across the area like the night's version of the day's sun. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sparkling eyes in the moonlight and his anger melted away.

But her eyes suddenly turned into a hard stare and her lips flipped into a frown. "And _you_," She said, being so bold as to poke him in the chest with a gloved finger. "acting the way you did to Mr. Murimoto and Mr. Nimura! How could you do those things Inuyasha? And in the presence of a lady no less!"

Inuyasha snorted. "That Hojou is very feminine and is also about as foolish as they come. _Kouga_, on the other hand, deserves nothing but the bottom of my boot on his face repeatedly and to keep his hands off of the person I care- the _people_ I concern myself with!"

He had tried to cover his blunder but Kagome had heard it and had dismissed everything else after that. Her eyes misted with tears.

"Inuyasha…you, care about me?" She said timidly.

"What?! Why…I…how could I…of course not!" He sputtered.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "You lie, Inuyasha."

"I do not! I do not care for you in the least bit! You are just a…a…teacher!" He cried. Immediately he regretted his words. "Kagome…I-

"No…do not say anymore." She said quietly, ducking her head so that he could not see her eyes. "I understand how you feel about me…"

"No Kagome, it is folly! When I am with you, my heart is not filled with that empty void that tortures me night and day. That void is as black as the greatest evil, but it is dashed away as soon as I see you. You are what assists me out of bed every day. I could not stand living with Sesshoumaru if you were not there every day to repel him to his study-not that he despises you, but it seems that when you are there he feels that there is no need for him to be around. Kagome, you must see…I find it hard to go a day without you."

Kagome cried. Her tears fell like rivers down her cheeks and she shook almost uncontrollably. Inuyasha's face reddened.

"K-Kagome! Do not cry! I am sorry, I take it all back!" He cried, thinking that he had been too forward and had offended her somehow.

She gasped loudly. "No!" She cried. "Inuyasha no! It is I who am sorry. I am sorry that I did not stand up to Mother, that I did not fight so that I could attend Sango's ball with you! It is I who am sorry for making you feel so terrible today, I never wanted to hurt you the way that I did! It is I who am sorry for laying my hand upon you!" At her last words she lifted her hand to Inuyasha's cheek, who instinctively winced causing her to falter before touching his cheek softly. "I beg for your forgiveness…"

Inuyasha touched Kagome's hand with both of his. He shook his head softly. "If you had not slapped me, and instead had gone to get someone else…think of the uproar things would be in just now. It is I who should make an apology for my actions. I am sorry Kagome for acting like such a fool tonight. I am sorry for making you act so unladylike in front of those bastards, and I am sorry for accusing you of wrongful acts."

They stood that way in silence for a few moments, Kagome's tears silently falling and Inuyasha eventually gently dropping her hand and using his to leisurely wipe them away. Somehow the doors to the terrace had opened themselves and the melodic tune of a romantic waltz billowed throughout the terrace and to their ears.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes again and removed his hands from her cheeks. Taking a step back he took a small bow and offered her his hand. "Will you honour me…Miss Higurashi, with your hand for a waltz?" He said slowly, as if such propriety was painful to him.

A smile opened Kagome's face like the sun on a new day. "Mr…..Inu…yasha," She faltered. "I would not accept any other request." She took his hand and he placed his other to her waist. The two danced well on into the next four sets, unawares of the pair of eyes watching them.

"I must say that sending Kirara running off into the grounds was a good idea." Miroku said.

"I remembered someone speaking of his dead cat and thought it a good diversion." Sango laughed gently. "And I must say that you were very swift in opening the terrace doors and requesting a romantic waltz for the last set."

"Aaah, these two…will they ever know how much they care for each other?" Miroku sighed, leaning on the banister and resting his chin on a hand as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome dancing.

"I do believe that they will need a little help in realizing it…they seem to be incapable of doing it on their own." Sango responded softly, she too staring at the dancing couple below them and to the left.

"Yes, I agree. I am sure that were I to care for a woman such as Inuyasha does Miss Higurashi, if I am correct in assuming that he does care for her as strongly as we think, the lady would know at once of my true nature." Miroku said, glancing over at Sango with a slightly glazed expression.

"Oh yes." Sango replied. "Although it is customary of society to play hard to get, I do believe that I would be terrible at playing such a game…the gentleman would be able to read me like a book!"

"Will you honour me, Miss Takashi, with your hand for this last set?" Miroku said, gingerly offering her his hand.

Sango gasped. _My name…he finally said it right!_ "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Tomoshi."

A/N: Wheee! How's that for a faster update eh? I can see your happy faces now! Ha….EYE KAN SEA U! Did anyone think this chapter was kind of cheesey in the least bit? I mean, Inuyasha, using a fan, really! But I did bring back that good ol' LotF for you guys! Ahem..anyway… Well I added a little Sango/Miroku in here because I found that there was a definite lack thereof. Hopefully you guys liked it. I'm not sure if these links will work, I tried typing them out instead of just copying and pasting because I think that they will delete them! Again, they are being poopy! It gets rid of all the special spaces that I do! Ugh, is being waay to mean now! Anyhoo…time for some RtR and linkage!

Ah yes, could you guess what Inuyasha's movement meant in the only part of conversing with the fans that I didn't translate? If not, he was saying:

_I am impatient!_

Did anyone guess it?

To see Kagome's dress and hair go here:

It's the very first one a'course!

And for you LotF peoples, here are the websites that I used for some of them although I made up a lot of the ones that aren't listed at these sites:

RtR!

eX Driver Liz- Interesting name! Thanks for the support, and there's no way I'm going to tell you that, it would ruin so much! Haha!

Crazy4dogboi- Um…yes I did…happy reading! :D

Die hentai die- I did see? Thanks for reviewing, happy reading!

Aesuka18-Hey that sounds like a great idea! Could you give me the links to the websites? I'd like to see the types of stories that are on there! Thanks for reviewing, happy reading!

DemonKitty- RtR means Responses to Reviews. Actually, something wicked this way comes has been a saying for a long time and I wasn't even thinking of the Harry Potter movie when I thought of the title. Nice try though! ::laughs:: Er…hopefully this is soon enough cus those things sound really horrible to happen to me and I don't think that they'd be very fun! Hopefully I'll end up in the good room cus I love brownies! Um..hope you heal well from that gunshot wound there, and uh..you should read this chapter while you recover! Happy reading!

Astro-24- Hey you came back! It's nice to see people come back, really it is! Did I update soon enough? I hope so!

Junyortrakr-Yeah…I wondered whether or not I should have put that in there…but it is pretty much AU and…I dunno..it kind of seemed like the noble thing for him to do. Happy reading!

Peppermint Shivers- Cute name! Thanks for the support! Happy reading!

Disoriented Mind- Yes I did…and look I did it again! Well…we'll see…we've got plenty of story to get through yet!

Ria4118- ::wipes tears from eyes:: Thank you, you're so sweet! I love all of the support that I've been getting (even the crazy ones) and it fuels me to get off my lazy teenage butt and write s'more!

Lady Tomboy-Yeah the whole terrace/balcony thing is quite embarrassing! Hopefully this update has come at a decent time!

Shesshy-obsessed- That's so cute haha! Thanks for your support, happy reading!

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet- Thank you very much! Hopefully you'll like this one as much too!

Pretendingtobesane-Yes…Sesshoumaru has that really fluffy tail that I'd like to…::coughs:: I mean..um..well ::pushes up nerdy glasses that came out of nowhere:: the difference between a terrace and a balcony are, so I've learned are, a balcony is a platform projecting from the wall of a building and surrounded by a balustrade or railing or parapet, and a terrace is several things: an unroofed paved area right next to a house; a roofed balcony; a veranda; or a raised bed of earth constructed to enhance a landscape. So maybe I could have let the whole balcony thing slide? I've actually confused myself now…time for a nap..

Chibi stumbler- Aww, thanks! Here's a new chapter for you in just a little over a week!

Princess Reiko- Ahh you are so cute! Thank you so much for your support and…hopefully you'll like this chapter too! I hope it's not cheesy!

Kagome Sengoku- Oh wow, thanks for adding me to your favorites! Like Shakespeare? Wow, he was really good (and kind of confusing sometimes) that's really crazy! I didn't think they talked that way but now that I think about it, they kind of do!

Izayoi- Yeah, Inuyasha just wouldn't be Inuyasha if he acted a bit differently eh? Well, I will explain. Basically they see Sango as a threat since Sesshoumaru _is_ still quite single (and looking for all they know) and since this is her ball and he is dancing with her they are under the impression that he is interested in her since she was the first lady he danced with the entire time. Get it now? :D Yes yes, Kouga was definitely over the line, I do believe his forwardness will backfire very soon. Kohaku's curiosity got the best of him what can I say…hopefully the consequences won't be too rash eh?

Saturn Firefly- Thank you so much for the support! I'll definitely keep you in mind for possible beta reader…I'm still a long way from deciding on anything yet though! Yes I definitely have been doing my homework, but it seems that I have a lot more to do because my characters have broken so may rules now that they were probably likely to be social outcasts by now if I were to stick true to the books the entire time! Plus I think my story might be a lot boring!

Kin103- Thanks for the support! Hope to see you back! Happy reading!

Gossa- Thanks for the support! Hope to see you back! Yes, it does seem that people are shocked by Sesshoumaru's…help huh?


	15. Follow the Path

Mwahaa! After quite a long absence I have returned to you my beloved readers! Oh I can sense the despair coming off of all of you in waves! And possibly the anger at me for keeping you so long, ne? I apologize I apologize! No excuses this time! It was purely writer's block and laziness! And I do have a lovely case of the flu right now..I've never had it before so this is an all new death experience for me! But anyway..enough of my drabble on with the story of course! 

Flashbacks will be in italic. Er..and so will thoughts...

Chapter 15: Follow the Path

"Oh dear I've done it again!" Kagome looked down at a sleeping Rin, her chocolate ringlets delicately framing her face as if someone had purposely put them there. This _is the third time this week that I've gone off into my head and Rin has fallen asleep before me. Oh what will Lord Sesshoumaru think if he knew?_

She stood and walked toward the door to call for a servant to take Rin to her bedroom when she heard a soft tapping behind her. Turning, she looked at the window and found nothing there. "I do believe I am beginning to imagine things." Kagome said to herself before stepping out of the room.

While Rin slept immediately Kagome assumed that Inuyasha would be around soon to fetch her. When he did not she began to worry.  
She stood near a window overlooking Sesshoumaru's land near the maze. Snow covered the vast landscape like chocolate sauce over ice cream and the window fogged where her light breath hit it. _Where could he be?_ she thought. _It is not like Inuyasha to be late..._

After a while of quiet staring she turned away from the window and walked down the hallway toward the stairs leading to the main floor. Her head was slightly down in thought and she stared hard at the floor. They had been enjoying their times together even more since Sango's ball. Inuyasha and Miroku had even treated Kagome and Sango to a wonderful picnic on the last warm day of the season. Kohaku, Souta and even their little friend Shippou had been appropriately appointed Official Chaperones. Servants arranged a plentiful selection of fruits, vegetables and small sandwhiches to nibble through the event. Kagome found herself impressed with the celebration yet Sango did not seem amused. Miroku somehow placed himself next to her without her knowing and her annoyance was flowing about as if it were a fog.

_"Do not think that because I accepted your offer to come here that I am allowing you to court me in any way." Sango said, giving Miroku a pointed look._

_"Please, let no such words drip from thine lips any longer! My delicate heart cannot take much more!" Miroku cried. Inuyasha stared at him in slight amusement._

_"Kagome, what is..courting?" Souta said, looking over at his sister who instantly flushed._

_"I-uhm...well...Souta...that is..." Kagome stuttered._

_"It is one of the most wonderous things a man can do for a woman." Miroku said with a wink at Souta. "Well...next to-_

_"Say it and I will maim you." Inuyasha growled._

_"Marrying her?" Miroku finished with a confused look._

_"You were not going to say that! Do not play like you were!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome and Sango relaxed. The attention had been lost from him so Souta motioned for Kohaku and Shippou to follow him and the trio wandered off in silence._

_Kagome took a piece of fruit from a plate and nibbled on it quietly, glancing around at the beautiful scene set before them. Leaves were falling, drained of their usual green hues and taking on various shades reds, yellows and oranges. She hadn't been this content in quite some time. She was experiencing a beautiful day with-_

Kagome stopped in her musings and blinked. A soft voice floated to her ears. The light breath of a breeze touched her skin through an open window. _"Someone is singing..."_ Kagome thought, stepping over to the window and peering out. The window overlooked the now snow covered maze that Sesshoumaru secretly frequented at night. Her eyes scanned the landscape until she caught a flash of red coming from the center. _"The fountain!"_

Her curiosity now piqued Kagome made her way to the main door, peeking around for any servants passing by. Seeing none she quickly slipped into her hooded cloak and winter gloves and silently crept outside. The day was clear and the sun shone brightly, the air cold enough to only irritate the young lady as she shifted through the soft layer of snow_. Oh my..my skirts will be damp from the snow..it will be something I cannot hide..._She thought in slight annoyance.

The voice that had somehow burst into song took her from her thoughts again as she made her way through the maze trying to pinpoint the direction to its center. She had not traveled the maze since that afternoon long ago but her feet carried her without much trouble. The melody became stronger the closer she got and Kagome found herself getting anxious as she grew nearer.

"And at last your words come to me...long ago  
I cried  
Take a breath, your fingertips...soothing  
Cry out, cry out  
It's over and done  
And at last your words come to me...long ago I died..."

A/N: Oh..I am so mean..

Nekomon


End file.
